Turnabout Degradation
by Metal-Leon-Alex
Summary: When Detective Gumshoe gets murdered, it's up to Apollo and Phoenix to solve another case. Little do they know that it only contains further ties to seven years ago. Can they untie these knots, and prove an old friend innocent? OC Entry, rated T for now.
1. Cold Cold World

**Turnabout Degradation**

**June 18****th****, ???, 12:46 AM**

"_This world is a cold, cold place, isn't it? You'd know… Heh. Of course you know. All those nights eating nothing but instant noodles, wallowing in your own filth like some deprived animal… Are you particularly proud of your life, Detective?"_

Detective Dick Gumshoe swallowed before his quivered lips opened to speak. He was interrupted.

"_Silence. I didn't ask for your input. That question was rhetorical; Of course you're not proud of your life. How the hell could you be? She may be alive and well, but you lost your shot at true love with the woman you loved a long time ago... Like me. You have to see her every single day. Not wanting to lose her presence, but knowing she'd never be there for you anyway."_

"S-Sir…" Gumshoe whimpered.

"_I told you to shut up!" _the other man hissed, punching the detective in the face. Gumshoes hands and legs were bound: Retaliation was impossibility.

"_Now… Now they don't even need you anymore. They replaced you for that Skye woman a long time ago. She's young, ahead in life. Everything you're not. They just haven't realized that you're useless. And when they do… They will fire you without regret. I promise you that. You have been laid off plenty of times before: That Phoenix Wright guy was just there to save your sorry ass. Care to tell me where he is now, Gummy? Eh?!" _The other man asked angrily as he grabbed Gumshoes head and shook it.

Detective Gumshoe had fought a muscle bound Phoenix Wright impersonator. He had fought off four men: All affiliated in the mob. But against the man standing above him glaring down, he didn't stand a chance. Not in a million years.

"_Maggey Byrde. That's that Bettys name, isn't it? Aheheh. Silly girl. Always has bad luck. But…"_ The other man unsheathed two pistols out of sheaths on his belt. _"I suppose it can always be worse…" _

"You're… You're not…" Gumshoe objected weakly.

"_Ooooh, Gummeee… Awe Yoo Cwiying…? __**STOP IT!!**__" _ The other man punched the detective again, in the nose. Blood was beginning to leak out of his nostrils. _"It's too pitiful, even for you, for a man to be crying mere moments before his death… Are you going to be a coward to the end, Gumshoe? You shouldn't be. There's nothing in this world that's worth crying about once the cards are all on the table… But it's because you never took your chances that you never learned that. And because of that, your job, your back up plans, your love… They all slipped between your chubby fingers. It's your own damned fault."_

"I…I may have been a loser, but… I had friends… that loved and trusted me…" Gumshoe said as firmly as he could. Despite himself, he couldn't prevent a few tears in his eyes from sorrow and fear.

The other man scoffed. "_Pfft. As if I've never heard THAT one before. Now you're making me even sicker. I thought we were over this? Sure, you may have had friends, but it was because they felt sorry for you, Gummy. And, they aren't here to witness this spectacle. They never did a thing to prevent it. They aren't worth shit. Do you hear me, Gumshoe?...Good. Because you won't, very soon. Any last words?"_

He cocked the two guns and raised one to Gumshoes forehead and the other to his chest.

"…You're wrong…" Gumshoe said, mustering all of his courage. "I had more of a life than you ever had, and ever will have… And, I'm happy…" he sniffed.

"_Good. That makes two of us."_

Two explosive bangs lit up the midnight air, and Detective Gumshoe lay dead. The killer blew the smoke off of his pistols and sheathed them before walking out the door.

"_S'been fun. Aheh."_

*******

**June 19****th****, Wright Anything Agency, 1:32 PM**

The air inside smelled of dust and coffee. It was cozy inside, and the window was letting in the daylight air: Lunchtime at the Wright Anything Agency. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the air was warm, the sunlight pleasant: A perfect day.

"Hello, Mister Wright! I apologize for my tardiness…" Apollo said to Phoenix, with a smile on his face. Phoenix was on the phone, and judging by the amount of cord curled around his index finger, the issue he was discussing was a serious one. "I… I see. I'll… I'll see what I can do… Thank you. Good bye."

He hung up. His brow was furrowed, his eyes were serious. He seemed to completely disregard Apollo. "Oh my God…" Phoenix muttered as he slumped down on the couch, raising both of his hands to his hat wearing head in utter disbelief. "…Sir?" Apollo asked, worried.

"Apollo… I… I think I need to have some time alone. Why don't you take a break, have a nice walk… Or something." Apollo smiled weakly. "But I haven't even started working yet…" "Apollo, _please_." Phoenix said. He looked distraught, and worried out of his mind. "Um… O-Okay. Are you going to be alright, Mister Wright?" "Ugh, I'm not sure, Apollo… _I'm not sure_…" Phoenix muttered quietly, his voice trailing off into absolute silence. He shook his head.

Apollo was concerned for Phoenix's well being, but dismissed himself nonetheless.

He couldn't stop himself from worrying. It wasn't like his boss to let him have a walk to his own devices. Especially not when he was late for work. He saw a girl in a blue cape as he walked down the street. Paired with the matching blue top hat sitting on her head, her appearance was unmistakable: Trucy. She looked almost as stern as Mister Wright.

"He sent you out too, didn't he?" she asked stoically. Not her normal self at all. What was going on today? "Yes. Do you know what's going on?" Apollo asked, worried. "No…" Trucy said. Her blue eyes were colored with worry.

"Should we ask him?" Trucy asked. "He looked… in terrible shape when he hung up. I'm not sure that's a good idea." "I'm going to go talk to him…" "Trucy, no." Apollo said, grabbing the teenagers hand.

They held their hands embrace for a few subtle seconds that seemed like an eternity to both of them. Trucy was the one to break it. "No. If Daddy is in bad shape, I have to go." "…Alright. I'm coming with you." Apollo said.

They walked to the door of the Wright Anything Agency, and instead of opening the door they found it being opened for them. Phoenix walked out. He looked as serious as ever.

"Mister Wright?" Apollo asked. Phoenix cupped his face in his fingers and rubbed them down. "Daddy, what's wrong?" "I'm going to say this as simply as I can… An old friend of mine got killed last night by a gunman. They already have the suspect apprehended, and the prosecutor is set…" Phoenix said, staring into Apollos eyes. "It looks like you have another case on your hands, Mister Justice." Phoenix said.

"I see… Mister Wright, I'm so sorry." Apollo said. "I'll get over it… But he was a good man. He didn't hurt a soul…" Phoenix said, rubbing his eyes again. "The prosecutor is apparently a newcomer to these parts, but he's good: Really good. I've never heard of him before… Maybe you have, Apollo; You've done your homework. Have you ever heard of The Half Life Prosecutor?"

"No… No I haven't…" Apollo said. He didn't know what the prosecutor did to deserve the title of Half Life, and in a way, didn't want to find out.

"Well… Good luck. Here's the address. And here's the other address." Phoenix said, hanging him two slips of paper. "The _other _address?" Apollo asked. "Yes. There's one witness to the case… But, he was up close and personal, apparently. According to testimony, he encountered the suspect toe to toe. He requires _Witness Protection_. As it is right now, he's not safe alone. Which is why, you have to let him tag along with you for the time being." Phoenix said.

"You should go to the Detention Center first… Because not only is the victim an old friend of mine… So is the accused." Phoenix said. "Daddy, this is terrible…" Trucy said. "Yes… There's so many questions in need of answering… Which is why you two should get going. I need to think." Phoenix said. "Alright, Mister Wright. Take care…" Apollo said.

"C'mon, Trucy. We should head down to the Detention Center!" "Right behind you, Polly!"


	2. The Defendant

**June 19****th****, Detention Center, 2:26 PM**

"_Well, we're here, anyway. Mister Wright was vague as usual… But he said the defendant was an old friend, so hopefully I'm in good hands."_ Apollo thought as he adjusted his blue tie and primped. He was fond of Phoenix, and wanted to look his best for this friend of his.

A woman walked over and sat at the other side of the desk. She looked no older than twenty five. She wore a prominent white bow around her neck with a diamond brooch. With her black clothing, long light blue hair, and grey eyes, she looked like a ghost on the other side of the looking glass. Despite her initially intimidating appearance, Apollo could not ignore how chillingly beautiful she was. Was this really the friend that Phoenix was talking about?

"Are you the one that Wright sent?" she commanded powerfully, scrutinizing Apollo with cold eyes.

"Y-Yes! I'm Apollo Justice!" Apollo said, sitting up even straighter at the sound of her voice.

"Hm." She hummed to herself, still scanning Apollo. She smiled, lowering her head down for her chin to rest on the junction of her index finger and thumb. Her nails were very well manicured.

It wasn't until later that Apollo noticed that Trucy was completely silent since the defendant began to speak. He didn't dare redirect his gaze; He was frightened to death of the consequences, even if they were protected by glass.

"In that case… I am Franziska von Karma."

"V-von Karma?!" Apollo said, his eyes widening and his mouth gaping in surprise.

"Good. I'm glad to see that we're not ancient history now that my father is deceased and I got arrested…" Franziska said, as if to herself.

"Ancient history?! You're only a member of the greatest lineage of prosecutors to walk the earth!" Apollo said, still amazed by his defendants stance in society.

Franziska furrowed her brow. "Don't shower me with credit I don't deserve… For all I've done… For all the times I've lost… I don't deserve to bear that name." she said, sternly. She took her gaze off of Apollo to look at something of little importance on the floor at her side. Perhaps a dust bunny, or a speck of dirt on the glass wall.

Either way, Apollo jerked his head back to look for Trucy. Much to her surprise, she was at his side all along and managed to go unnoticed.

"Miss von Karma…" Trucy said quietly, curiousity and intimidation in her blue eyes.

Franziskas attention quickly snapped from whatever she was looking at to Trucy. She looked surprised at first, but quickly regained her composure. "Yes?"

"I can't believe I've finally met you… I've heard so much about you from my daddy." Trucy said, sounding transfixed.

Franziska felt perturbed as she remembered her own father, but cast it aside as a memory and decided to pry, despite herself. Was she the daughter of someone who condemned to prison before? "Oh? And who would that be?" she said.

"Phoenix Wright…" Trucy said, whispering the words quietly.

Franziska looked even more surprised than before. "You're… Wrights daughter?!" Franziska said, amazed.

"Yes… I've heard his stories of you. You're a wonderful woman…" Trucy said, lost in her amazement.  
"…I repeat myself: It would do you well not to shower me with unfair praise." Franziska said as she brushed a blue lock of hair out of her face with a finger.

Trucy looked as if she was ready to object, but decided to stay silent: It didn't look like Franziska was intent on changing her mind. Despite this, she noticed that Franziska was still stealing glances at her. She wondered why.

"Miss von Karma…" Apollo said, trying his best not to be afraid.

"Yes?"

"…Did you do it?"

"No. No I did not, Justice… Why bother asking me?"

"Because I have yet to have had second judgments on my client, which is a luxury that Mister Wright never had after a certain time…" Apollo said sternly, trying to look determined as he stared the von Karma in the eye.

"The Engarde case." Franziska said. It had been long since she was forced to remember the case that gave her the same brand of shame that her father previously possessed: A bullet to the shoulder. She wanted to be angry, but instead she smiled.

"Wright taught you well."

Apollo was glad to see Franziska smile, and he let his guard down to smile back. "I hope so."

"What was your relationship with the victim?" Apollo asked as he hunched over, allowing himself to relax. Franziskas initial anger and intimidation seemed to have faded away with time, but she was still a von Karma, no matter how many times she said she didn't deserve to be. He knew, and she knew.

"Detective Gumshoe and I… were… co-workers, in the loosest sense of the term. He was a detective. I am a prosecutor. Like the Honey guide and the Badger, we had a very… special working relationship." Franziska said as she twirled her hair around her finger. Apollo remembered the way Phoenix twirled the phone cord around his finger and shivered.

"Were you romantically involved?" Apollo asked as his eyebrows perked up. It was a possibility. She seemed to be very elusive about him.

"You foolish fool! Of course not!" Franziska said, managing to look taken aback and angry at the same time. "But, he was very dependant, I suppose. How should I put this… he was a bit of a flake. But…"

"But?" Apollo asked.

"But he would never hurt a soul. I'm not sure why _anyone_ would kill him, but you can be assured, Justice…" Franziska sat up even straighter and stared Apollo straight in the eyes.

"You can be assured… that it wasn't me. I swear on my good name." Franziska said.

"Okay, Miss von Karma. I trust you." Apollo said, returning her gaze. He suddenly perked up and remembered something.

"Oh, Miss von Karma?" Apollo asked

"Yes, Justice?" Franziska replied.

"You're an important prosecutor who's affiliated with the Prosecutors Office. I've never heard of this guy… According to Mister Wright, he's new, but he must have been here before the murder because he is apparently extremely talented. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

"If you have a name for me, I might be able to provide you with information." Franziska suggested

"Okay, Miss von Karma. Have you ever heard of _The Half Life Prosecutor_?"

"…Hm." Franziska hummed as she thought. "The Half Life Prosecutor… That man has a history a mile wide, if what I've heard is true. You should get comfortable, Justice; because I have a story to tell you about a good man who turned into something terrible with just a few days of bad luck."

Apollo sat up. It looked like after all this time, he was finally going to get some answers on his mysterious new opponent.


	3. The Half Life Prosecutor

"Have you ever heard of Godot, Justice?" Franziska asked.

"Godot is his alias. Real name: Diego Armando. Once a defense attorney, but was poisoned and fell into a coma. After the death of his fiancé at the hands of Redd White, he was enraged that Phoenix didn't protect her. He became a prosecutor to get revenge on Phoenix Wright the only way he knew how: in court. He died after slipping into a coma." Apollo said. He read up on Phoenix, and knew most of his big name cases backwards.

"You continue to impress me with your devotion." Franziska said, smiling. Apollo scratched his neck in embarrassment. It was an honor to make a prosecutor as serious and hardworking as Franziska smile.

"You did, however forget that he was blinded after his first coma, which is an important detail: Because the light up visor that helped him to see was the byproduct of a then new medical company known only as Bioware, a facility that specializes in robotic prosthetics. It's a medical break through, and Bioware even now specializes in modern medicine that assists the damned." Franziska finished explaining.

"…Why are you telling me all of this, Miss von Karma?" Apollo asked as he pressed his forehead.

"You fool! Because it's part of his story!" She hissed suddenly, pointing. She would have whipped him if she could.

This 'Half Life Prosecutor'… was involved in a freak accident that mutilated him horrifically. I still don't know how it happened. Some say that he was involved in an explosion. Some say that he got crushed by a heavy weight. Others go on to say that he was almost killed in a street fight. But each tale has the same grisly ending in this story." Franziska said, looking down. It was obvious that she held a lot of respect for him, whoever he was.

"He was brutally injured… Some thought that they should have killed him then and there under the knife. But, are not all humans entitled to life if it's an option to save them? That's what a few people thought, and they won the legal battle."

"Were you involved in that legal battle, Miss von Karma?" Apollo asked. This could be important.

"No. No I wasn't. But, one of my fellow prosecutors insisted that we save him… Her devotion was of true interest, considering she's the Chief Prosecutor."

"What's her name?"

"Lana Skye. She's the Chief Prosecutor, and has been since Wright was a lawyer. She defended him with all of her power, and I was impressed at her fortitude... It made me wonder if she knew him, but she denied it." Franziska said, running fingers through steel blue hair.

Apollo made a mental note to ask Ema about this later.

"I rest from my main point. A master surgeon, and a master Bioware technician teamed up and saved the life of The Half Life Prosecutor, despite many naysayers…"

"But, there's a catch. There always is…" Trucy said sadly, reminding everyone of her presence.

"Sadly, you're correct. His body required so much of the technology to function normally again that he became an alienated freak of nature. He didn't use the Bioware: The Bioware used him. He's no longer a man… Just a pitiful human life in a robotic shell. Civilians don't like him, the underworld doesn't like him, _nobody_ likes him. He's almost as much of a lone wolf as my little brother…" Franziska said, depressed.

"He can't breathe without artificial interference. His heart had been replaced by a mechanical one during the operation. Half of his _face_ is robotic… And he didn't do anything wrong. Nothing to deserve his fate…" Franziska explained.

"That's… That's horrible…" Trucy said, her eyes watering.

"It is: And with that, he decided to become a Criminal Prosecutor… His pursuit for justice is never ending. True to his title, he had been left with half a life after that accident… But he would give up any shred of his mortality to punish the unjust." Franziska finally finished her explanation.

"Do you know his name? 'The Half Life Prosecutor' sounds like too much of an insult after that story." Apollo said, scratching his nose.

"Yes. His name is Asmodeus Ex Machina."

"What about the Doctor and the Technician that operated on him?" Trucy asked, scratching her fingers.

"The surgeon was a world famous doctor named Derek Stiles… I don't speak of the Bioware technician." Franziska said, eyes watering.

"Why not?" Apollo asked, concerned.

"Because, from perspective, he fell almost as hard as Ex Machina. There are no good endings to the story yet. Just the strong, and the dead…" Franziska said solemnly as she put her hands to her sides.

"Miss von Karma, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Apollo asked as he put his hands on his lap.

"Defending me is good enough… But, from what I've observed, I think I'll be in good hands. Goodbye, Justice. Please don't let me down." Franziska said as he turned to leave.

"I won't, Miss von Karma. I promise. Goodbye." Apollo said. He wanted to wave, but he felt that would be inappropriate.

*****

After walking out of the detention center, Trucy was the first to break the silence.

"…Where to now, Polly?" Trucy asked. She was probably still perturbed by Franziskas story about Asmodeus.

"We should get to the crime scene. Maybe talking to Ema will take our mind off of what we just heard."

"Agreed!" Trucy said, skipping a bit as she walked.

Apollo laughed. He was glad to see that things were getting back into swing after that sobering tale, but he knew that something was going to happen for the circumstances to descend even further.

And he hoped that his inhibitions weren't correct this time.


	4. Phoenix's Phone Call

**June 19****th****, City Streets, 3:17 PM**

Apollos cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hello Apollo." _It was Phoenix.

"Oh, Mister Wright! I'm glad to speak with you. Are you doing alright?"

"_Yes, I'm doing better now. I can't deny I shed a few tears, but I'm okay. Listen Apollo: This case? I want in."_

"…What?"

"_I said I want in, Apollo. The victim was an innocent man, who was my good friend. If not anything else, Please let me investigate."_

"Alright, Mister Wright. I suppose I owe you that much. I've got a few leads for you to follow."

"_I'm listening." _

"Have you ever heard of Bioware, Mister Wright?"

"_Yeah, Bioware are those guys that recently joined forces with Caduceus USA, right?"_

"_I didn't hear that part…" _Apollo thought. "Yeah, I guess. You're reasonably on the up and up on medical knowledge, Mister Wright.

"_Yes. I once encountered an... Established pink haired gentleman who was a great help to me back in the day. He was a doctor, or so he claimed. Plus, the union between Bioware and Caduceus USA was only plastered all over the news over the past few weeks."_

"I… I had no idea." Apollo said, shocked.

"_Me on the up and up? Rarely. Seems you're on the low and low... But I called to help you, Not insult you. What about Bioware?"_

"Well, I have questions on my mind about the establishment. Plus, I wanted to get the side of the story on The Half Life Prosecutor. I figured out his name, by the way."

"_What is it?"_

"Asmodeus Ex Machina. I learned more about him from my new client. She's a very… commanding woman, isn't she?"

"_Yeah, but at the same time, I'm pleased to see that part of her hasn't changed. A lot of people I once knew have changed drastically over the past seven years."_

"Are you really an exception?"

"…_!!"_

"Ack! I'm sorry Mister Wright! I didn't mean it like that!" Apollo said, worried about being offensive.

"_No. It's fine. You're only telling the truth. Anyway… So, can I take this to mean that I'm going to further investigate this guy Ex Machina?"_

"Yes. Are you okay with that?"

"_Certainly. Just give me the names of the people you want, and I'll try my best to talk it out of them."_

"Alright. I suppose the big benefactor here would be Doctor Derek Stiles. Not only can he educate on the operation, but he can also redirect us to the Bioware Technician that assisted the operation. Please ask him about that."

"…_What's going on here?"_

_**-Apollo told Phoenix the story of Asmodeus Ex Machina to the extent of his memory-**_

"_I see… Tough break... So, you want me to talk to the good Doctor, get the details of the Op out of him, get the name of the Technician, and talk to the Technician?"_

"Please and thank you."

"_Very well. I'll see what I can do." _

"Thank you so much, Mister Wright.

"_No problem. It's been too long since I wore that suit anyway. Right-o! I'm out."_

Apollo hung up as Phoenix did.

***

"Was that Dad?" Trucy asked, perceptive as usual.

"Yeah. He wanted to help with the case, and… who am I to decline Mister Wrights wishes?"

Trucy smiled. "You know he's always looking out for you, right?"

"Well, I like to think so… But I want to be a good attorney, which means that sometimes you have to be independent." Apollo said.

"And, well, _I_ always look out for you too…"

Apollo seemed to ignore Trucy's statement as he pointed out the address to the crime scene. Trucy sniffed a bit before catching up to him.


	5. Caduceus: Bioware

_By the way, it's an important fact to know that Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson are both from the series 'Trauma Center'. They are not, in fact, OCs of mine._

_Like Franny, I don't want to have credit I don't deserve._

_Thank you very much for reading! I'd appreciate it if you'd review!_

**June 19****th****, Caduceus: Bioware, 3:17 PM**

Phoenix stepped inside of the high tech office building with his blue suit.

"God, I all but forgot about how empowering it is to wear this…" he said, smiling to himself. A person immediately stepped up to him. She was a reasonably tall woman with neon silver hair, and a silver suit. The blue buttons along her lapel and on the suit seemed to light up. Her HMD was colored blue.

"Hello and welcome to Caduceus USA: Bioware Branch. Improving human life through the power of robotics. How may I help you?"

"Long time no see, Lisa Basil." Phoenix said, smiling warmly as he offered a hand.

"Hello, sir." Lisa said, returning the shake.

"Is Derek Stiles currently here?" Phoenix asked. He was happy to see that aside from physical appearance, Lisa hasn't changed at all.

"Yes, at the moment. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Yes. I have something I need to discuss with him."

"…Very well. Are you sick, and or dying at the current moment, Mister Wright?" Lisa said, doing that bizarre bending over stance she always did.

"Um… Yes. I need to talk to him." Phoenix said, lying.

"…Hm. Very well. Come with me. Derek is currently in his office." Lisa said, beckoning Phoenix to follow her.

"Doctor Stiles has an office here?"

"Indeed. Robotic prosthetics are common issue here. As a result, we don't get as much traffic as the actual Hospital branch of Caduceus… We earn our keep instead by shipping out robotic prothethics and artificial organs and blood to other hospitals around the world. And yes, that includes the main branch of Caduceus. We only usually do emergency surgeries." Lisa said as she walked.

"So, Madame Basil, What's your relationship with Derek?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you." She said, smiling. "I'm merely a subordinate of his." Lisa replied, keeping the same speed.

"Hm." Phoenix thought about what he was going to say to Derek.

"Yes. Regardless, we've arrived at Dereks quarters. Kindly don't do anything rash…" She did the bending over stance again "Or else I'll call in the _real _robots." She smiled, and Phoenix responded with a smile, albeit nervously. _"Why do I know she's __**not**__ kidding?" _

"Ah… Hello. Please, have a seat." The man sitting at the desk said.

He had a white lab coat. His hair was brown and medium length: it clashed well with his hazel eyes. His glasses were wire framed. Nothing about him looked special, but he was a world famous doctor with a legendary ability: The Healing Touch.

"So, what's the complication…? I'm sure we can work something out, whatever it is." He said, trying to keep his usual cheerful demeanor.

"Um, I wanted to ask about a previous surgery."

"Oh? You're a patient of mine?" Derek said, surprised. He had no idea the day would come that he would forget the face of one of his patients.

"No. I wanted to talk to you about a previous surgery that was not done on me, but on another person."

"Hm… Mister…?" Derek asked, frowning a bit.

"Wright."

"…Mister Wright. I think that it's risky territory then. Why would you want to know? Is it for curiosity reasons, or…" Derek suggested as he raised his glasses up his nose.

"Legal, actually."

"Alright, that's a whole other ball park… Was he a patient in the Bioware Clinic?" Derek asked. He figured this would narrow him down.

"Yes: And you operated on him, alongside a Master Bioware Mechanic?"

Dereks heart sank in his chest. He wanted to know about _that _patient. He furrowed his brow.

"I see… Mister Wright. You want to know about Patient #42 to our clinic, don't you?" Derek asked, sadly.

"Who is that?"

"Patient #42: _Ex Machina, Asmodeus_." Derek choked out the words.

"Yes."

Derek took a deep inhale as he fought to think of words. "Oh dear… Oh dear…" Derek muttered to himself as he looked in his desk. He finally sighed again.

"Mister Wright, #42 is the only case that had ever required The Master's assistance. I have healed many diseases and pathogens with my power… But, Mister Wright, this man was mutilated beyond any discernable recognition, I… Well… Maybe actions speak louder than words. Here." Derek handed Phoenix a file that read _Ex Machina, Asmodeus _on it. He looked inside.

And what he saw shocked and horrified him in equal measure. Pus and leeches hung off of his face, attaching itself to bare flesh and bone. One part of his face was untouched, and it was perfect, flawless, and beautiful compared to the madness around it. An eyeball hung out, with no eyelid to protect it. Blood was everywhere. The two exposed eyes contained all too human emotions: Fear, disgust…

Another picture was of one of his hands. The skin was stripped off of it, and bare bone was visible, with bruises made apparent by the shining light and contrast of red blood to tanned skin.

The chest was lacerated, with broken bones cutting through the skin. Blood leaked down,

Phoenix had no idea that a human being could be so viciously mutilated and go on living. How the hell did he get like this?!

"Doctor, what on earth happened to him?!" Phoenix asked, amazed and outraged.

"I don't know… I'm not sure at all. He was just run in by our men to ER. But he was alive. And we as doctors have to save the living… But, at what cost? A few decades back, this man wouldn't have had an ice cubes chance in Hell of living. But now, we have technology to save the weak beyond most human understanding… Except for The Master. He understands. He's the only one that really does. He's like an old enemy of mine. He's like Adam. A celestial being with vast knowledge. No one knows what goes on in that head of his…" Derek said.

"Who is The Master?" Phoenix asked.

Derek sighed again. "Maybe I should introduce you to him… But, it's important to know one thing: After the surgery done on Ex Machina, on his request, we changed his name to that."

"Wait, Asmodeus Ex Machina isn't his real name?"

"No…" Derek said.

"Then what is?"

Derek bowed his head so the light reflected off of his glasses. He frowned.

"I was afraid you'd ask that… I'm sorry, Mister Wright…"

All of a sudden, all became invert, before the light faded to darkness. Black metal chains slowly crawled around Derek before four red and gold locks slammed on top of the chain junctions with deafening bangs.

"…_But, I'm not at liberty to say."_

Eventually the world faded back to its normal colors.

"Shall I introduce you to The—Hey, what's wrong?" Derek smiled as he scratched behind his neck. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Er, not a ghost exactly. May you please…?"

"…In The Masters quest for ultimate biomechanic wisdom, he found himself going completely insane. Not a shred of his former mind is there as far as we're concerned."

"_Well, of course." _Phoenix scoffed in his mind.

"He's almost dead in his mind, but we have a padded cell workshop for him to work in peace… And, Mister Wright? I don't enjoy seeing him. It reminds me too much of Adam. In saving lives, we too are doing something inexcusable by my morals. We're doing the same thing that Delphi did with Adam… The same thing Heinreich did with his own children…"

Phoenix had to wonder what Derek was going on about, but he didn't question him: He knew that whatever Derek was talking about, it had rocked him to the core.

"Quite frankly, I think he belongs in a padded cell in one of our sister asylums, not doing work for us… I don't think I'll be joining you in your visitation. If you want to see and talk to The Master, then do so. But I warned you." Derek said softly as he pressed a button on a small machine on his desktop.

"Angie, could you please report to my office? I have something I'd like you to do… if you could." Derek said, still a bit softly.

"_Sure Derek. I'm on my way there, actually. I'll be there shortly."_

"Great… Thank you." Derek said sadly.

"I… apologize for my less than presentable 'bedside manner' as it were. Talking about Ex Machina and The Master in the same stint is enough to take energy out of any man that knows the details." Derek said, adjusting his glasses.

"It's okay, Doctor, I understand." Phoenix said, smiling knowingly.

"Thank you." Derek said, smiling back.

The two shook hands as Angie entered the room. Angela Thompson was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair to the small of her back, and green eyes. She wore a silver suit that would have looked similar to Lisa's if she didn't move around as much, and had glowing buttons.

"Hi Derek! What can I do for you?" she asked, cheerfully. They must have had a history.

"May you please escort Mister Wright here to The Masters Chambers?"

Angies eyes turned from soft and green to hard and determined.

"Are you sure he's allowed up there?" she asked, frowning a bit.

"Yes. He should be fine… We already sedated him today. He shouldn't be too wild. But, the entry to the Masters Chambers requires a pass code that only you, me, and Lisa know. So… Could you please?"

"Alright... Whatever you say, Doctor. Mister Wright, is it? If you could please follow me…"

"Certainly, Madame…"

"Thompson. I'm a nurse here."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Phoenix said, smiling.

The duo walked into an elevator.

"Masters Chambers!" Angie said, loudly. Phoenix could tell that she had a shred of German in her accent.

"_Kindly type in the password using the keyboard provided."_

As if on cue, a small keyboard jutted out of the wall. Angie typed in the password, and Phoenix watched her.

They ascended to the top floor.

Phoenix used the few minutes of awkward silence to write Dereks testimony down in his notepad. Maybe it might come in handy later.

The elevator finally stopped. The narrow corridor they were now in was white. Linear veins on the wall shone with soft blue light.

"Good luck, Mister Wright. Doctor Stiles said that he was sedated, but please take this and press it if his condition gets worse." Angie warned Phoenix as she handed him a red Panic Button.

"Alright… Thank you very much, Madame Thompson."

The two shook hands before Phoenix stood and walked down the hall. There was only one door at the very end of the hall. When he got to it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the hell…? NO!"

The plaque on the door read:

**LAWRENCE "LARRY" BUTZ**

**MASTER BIOWARE TECHNICIAN**

His hand shook as he checked the plaque again. The same letters refused to go away. Ridding himself of his fear, he opened the door and entered the chamber: It was time to confront The Master face to face, and finally learn the truth.


	6. Investigating The Crime Scene

**June 19****th****, Apartment Building, 3:17 PM**

The air in the Apartment Building smelled of moth balls, dust, and death. Couch stuffing from the worn couch was everywhere. The refrigerator was open, its contents strewn across the stone portion of flooring. Crimson blood turned a tawny red was leaking over the floor. A suspicious whitish pink fluid was also present on the floor along with two pistols. The body was found laying down against the couch, made apparent by the row of tape shaped like a human body. Blood covered the seat of the brown leather couch, and began to leak down into the larger pool of blood below.

Based only on the messy state of the room, it was clear that a fight had occurred here.

"Snooping as usual, eh Justice?" Ema made herself apparent once she saw Apollo.

"Miss Skye… Hello. What happened?"

"The victim was killed in this apartment building where Franziska von Karma was taking residence. Victim name: Dick Gumshoe. Occupation:… Detective." Ema said, frowning.

"…Did you know him?" Apollo asked.

"Yes. I did. I met him for the first time around ten years ago. He was a big guy then. Lovable, curious… A little slow, admittedly. But, he always had heart. We spent only one year working together before this happened… I never knew him personally, but he was a good man with only the best intentions. He didn't deserve this." Ema said.

She was upset, Apollo could tell. But she wouldn't show it. Classic Ema.

"Here's the autopsy report."

"Gumshoe, Richard… Date of Death, June 19th at Approx 1:00 AM. Cause of death: _Two____simul__taneous shots to the heart and brain?!_" Apollo read, surprised.

"Yes. The guns were fired at precisely the same time. Death was instantaneous. The dual pistols were shot that night, and both of them contain the fingerprints of Franziska von Karma."

"And the blood?" Apollo asked.

"Most of it, if not all of it, belongs to the victim. The killer was sneaky, however: she disturbed the scene with steer blood to throw us off the scent."

"The couch stuffing?"

"Couch stuffing is hard to obtain fingerprints from. We tried, however: And some is in the lab awaiting analysis."

"What about this gooey pink stuff?" Trucy asked.

"Ack! _Don't touch that_!" Ema said, surprised.

"Eek!" Trucy exclaimed as she jumped back.

"…Because, we're not sure what it is yet. Some of it has been sent to… _forensics_ for examination." She said the word 'forensics' with grinding teeth. It seemed she was still bitter about her employment as a Detective as ever.

"There there, Ema." Apollo said as he patted Ema on the shoulder.

"Please don't touch me…" Ema said in a cross between sorrow and anger as she reached for her bag of Snackoos.

**-Apollo collected: Dual Pistols, Gumshoe Autopsy Report, Blood, Steer Blood, Couch Stuffing and Mysterious Fluid. He put them in the Court Record.-**

"Do you know much about the Prosecutor of this case? I've been kind of unsure myself." Ema asked.

"No, not yet, anyway." Apollo said, confidently.

"Not yet? When do you plan to find out?" Ema asked, as she put another Snackoo into her mouth.

"At the end of today. I had Mister Wright investigate him for me." Apollo said, looking down.

She chewed. "…Hm. I don't think you'll get much results, honestly…" She said with a full mouth.

"It never hurts to be optimistic..." Apollo said, trying to cast away Emas negativity.

She swallowed. "Easy for you to say… Gumshoe was always optimistic… And he got hurt pretty badly, I'd say... Look, Apollo. Just… don't rely too much on Phoenix, or at the very least, welcome the possibility of failure. Okay?" Ema said, gently.

Her eyes were sad and knowing. Apollo agreed.

"…Anyways… How's the accused holding up?"

"She seems to be doing well. She's a very powerful woman. She has a very commanding prescence." Justice said, remembering Franziska.

"It's an aura that follows von Karmas… or so I've heard. She was once a prosecutor too. But now, she's on the opposite side of the law: Accused of murder. And, it doesn't look like too much hope is present." Ema said, looking away.

"Maybe. But… if I don't defend her, who will?"

"Once again, an optimistic viewpoint. Don't be too optimistic, Apollo. I'm not sure who this guy is, but he's good. I've heard that much." Ema warned him.

"I've heard far too many warnings about Ex Machina for my liking. If Mister Wrights search is unsuccessful, at least I can say I tried."

"Maybe…" Ema said.

"I'll see you around, Ema."

"Sure."

Apollo and Trucy quickly vacated the premises.

"_You can say you tried alright, Justice. But trying… trying isn't going to be enough. Not this time." _ Ema whispered to herself as she reached into her bag of Snackoos and ate one.


	7. The Master

_[Yeah, Larry is __**really **__OOC in this chapter. When Derek said that he was insane, he freaking meant it. Apologies to all Larry fans.]_

**June 19****th****, Masters Chambers, 3:34 PM**

It was dark inside of this room. But somewhere inside was an old friend… Or, according to Derek and Angie, the shred of a person who once was an old friend: Larry Butz, known to everyone here as 'The Master', a guiding light for medical and robotic progress alike.

But, no matter how hard they dressed up the truth, he was still an insane man tinkering away in a padded workshop. And no matter how much Phoenix and Larry had changed, they were once friends. Larry required heavy daily sedation, working days and nights inside, preparing organs and limbs for the sick and the weak. He too was sick, but inside of his mind. Phoenix doubted they had a Bioware treatment for that. He didn't know if he was ready to accept Larry yet, the way he is now.

But, he didn't have a choice but to. After the door opened, one by one, the lights began to shine brightly off of the white padded walls. In one of the corners, was blood spatter and human waste. A man wearing a loosened strait jacket was sitting against the wall, arms askew and at length. His legs were spread open.

His hair was still brown, but it was unkempt, and it went down to his shoulders. His beard had grown also, his sideburns meshing into his goatee, which was so long now that it eddied down his chest to his pectoral muscles, cozy and snug in white latex and metal bands.

His grin was twitching in a similar way that it did when he was nervous. His right eye seemed to twitch also. His pupils were pin-point in his insanity, a single black dot on a white spherical canvas. His other eye had a long scar going down it that connected from the middle of his forehead to the left edge of his face. It was an artificial eye that was constructed from black metal. It had a red lens that continuously moved, scanning his surroundings until it locked onto Phoenix.

He shivered a bit, as if he was laughing. As much as he didn't want to accept it, the man sitting there was his friend from school. His friend from seven years ago. But he was a completely different person now. He was no longer Larry Butz. Just The Master.

"_Who… am I…_" he said to no one.

"Larry… Jesus, what happened to you?" Phoenix asked, horrified.

"_Who… Am I?_"

"Larry!"

"_Larry… was an inconsistent weakling. I'm The Master now. A being of symbolism. Don't you see? I am living proof. I've combined mortality with machinery… And in that, became something even better than mortality._"

Larry lifted up his long white sleeve, and revealed that his right arm was mechanical. Shifting gears were visible underneath the plating. A small wire fed energy to the arm, but it was dripping with pink fluid that bounced slightly before it mixed into the flooring.

"Larry, who did this to you?! Was it Doctor Stiles?" Phoenix asked, worried.

"_No: It was myself. Even with the Healing Touch, Derek doesn't possess the power, the mental strength, that's needed to save a life at any costs. That's the reason why Ex Machina is still alive, and I am perfect_."

"That's exactly what Manfred von Karma said long ago, and he's been dead for years. You're not perfect, you're insane: You need help!" Phoenix said, painfully.

"_Please. I… Ahahahaha. I'm alone. The reason why I did this is so I could isolate myself from those that love me. I have laid waste to all I have touched. My mortal life has brought naught but ruin to those that loved and trusted me. _

"_Now, I am inhuman, and furthermore, rejected and salvaged from mankind. The ones I loved died a long time ago. Now, I, The Master sit in the shadows of the people and work towards their Nirvana in secret. I am beyond flesh and bone. Behold…_"

Larry tossed a withered arm at Phoenix, who caught it and immediate dropped it.

"Larry… Is this really..? Did you?" Phoenix asked.

"_Yes. That arm is worthless. At least my _new_ arm won't rot if it's dismembered from my body. A few mere convulsions of electricity. But it's nothing a quick reattachment won't solve. It's rejected now… But Bioware is the future. Eventually, we'll all have it inside of us._" Larry said, scanning Phoenix with his mechanical eye.

"_That man… That Ex Machina… His condition only informed me of the further informed me of the fragility of human life… Cindy… Elise… Mia… All the people I've ever held dear have all been taken away from me at the hands of other men. I don't want to be cast alongside the lecherous cowards and pigs. So, I will unionize Man and Machine and become a byproduct of it… And in dong so, become something greater. _This _is mankinds true fate. Do you see that you reject improvement of the human race by calling it insane?"_

"This isn't improvement, Larry. This is sick. This is wrong." Phoenix said, staring his old friend in the eye.

"_You amuse me. I can see things with this eye that yours are far too dimlit to observe. Can you observe the ghost standing at your side? She's always been there, Phoenix… Ever since that night ten years ago on September 5__th__… She loves you even still._"

"_You were once the better of us, but even then you made mistakes in your judgment… But she always stood by you. She believes in you… Something wicked this way comes Nick. She and I both know it. Gummys death was just the beginning…" _

"How did you know about-"

"_People are going to be in more and more danger. All that you've ever held dear will be swallowed up by the Demon that walked on the golden stairs. He may be an old adversary… but, his claws still rip and tear, Phoenix… Am I the only one that sees it?!"_

Larry lunged forward and grabbed Phoenixs collar. He was crying out of his not robotic eye profusely.

"_Please tell me I'm not.._!" He weeped, shaking him.

Phoenix had enough and pressed the button.

"I wish I could, Larry." Phoenix said softly.

Eventually personnel showed up and tackled Larry to the ground, adjusting his jacket.

"_You're always going to be in danger if you don't embrace the truth…!!" _Larry hissed as he thrashed around in vain.

Phoenix simply walked away and thought that maybe he was right. Gumshoe is dead. Larry is insane. Franziska is accused of murder.

…What bizarre forces could be orchestrating this lunacy?


	8. Apollo's Phone Call

**June 19th, City Streets, 3:47 PM**

Apollo decided to call Phoenix during the little downtime he had.

"…_Hello?" _Phoenix answered.

"Hi, Mister Wright! I… Are you alright?" Apollo asked. He could hear concern and sadness in Phoenix's voice.

"_I've been better, but I digress. How is your investigation coming along?"_ Phoenix asked, burying his head in his hand. He couldn't believe that the broken man in Caduceus' ward was once his best friend.

"It's going along well so far! We've ascertained a few things."

"_Such as?"_

The murder happened in a room rented out by my client… She allegedly killed the victim with two guns which have her fingerprints on them. Cause of death was a bullet to the heart and head. He died instantly…" Apollo said, quietly, remembering the victim was a friend of Phoenixs.

Phoenix whispered Gumshoes name under his breath sadly.

"What was that?" Apollo asked.

"_Nothing…"_

"Did you figure out anything about Asmodeus Ex Machina?"

"_Only subtle knowledge… As it turned out, both the good doctor and the… technician were walking on eggshells about it."_

"Was it that bad?"

"_Apollo, it was _horrible_. If I was allowed to bring back those pictures, you'd see what I meant."_ Phoenix said sternly.

"…I see… Where are you going now?"

"_I've had enough of investigating Ex Machina for a day. It seems to be a bizarre, tangled, and tragic story, no matter which way you slice it. I'm going to go talk to that Witness that wanted to have Witness Protection. I'll probably bring him back to the agency. Yourself?"_

"I'm going back to the agency now to review the facts and build my case."

"…_Apollo."_

"Yes, Mister Wright?"

"_The Half Life Prosecutor, Asmodeus Ex Machina, is a man feared and respected by everyone in the Prosecutors Office. Please be careful. I think that you're up against your most powerful opponent yet._

"Will you be with me, Mister Wright?"

"_No. I have… other commitments to attend to. Besides, it's not like you need this old mans help to take down a prosecutor at this point. Apollo, it's been two years since we first met. You've grown into an exceptional attorney. All I can say, is good luck. I _know_ that Franziska didn't do it, and you have to prove it in my absence." _

"I will try, Mister Wright."

"_That's all I ask. I know you can do it. Goodbye, Apollo."_

"Goodbye, Mister Wright."

Apollo hung up.

"_Alright, Asmodeus Ex Machina… Ready or not, Here comes Justice!"_ Apollo thought as he and Trucy walked home.

_****_

Phoenix looked at his notepad and reviewed his notes.

**Gumshoe, deceased. Murdered.**

**Franziska accused of said murder.**

**Larry driven insane for unknown reasons. Mysteriously knew about Gumshoes death inside of a maximum security asylum. Possible suspect? …Impossible, security is too tight. Mutilated himself (Severed own arm) and replaced with robot parts.**

"_**Something wicked this way comes Nick. She and I both know it. Gummys death was just the beginning…"**_

"_**All that you've ever held dear will be swallowed up by the Demon that walked on the golden stairs. He may be an old adversary… but, his claws still rip and tear, Phoenix… Am I the only one that sees**__**it?!"**_

"_An old adversary… What could Larry have meant…?"_

**To be continued…**


	9. Enter Nokturn

**June 20****th****, 12:39 AM, ???**

The phone began to dial in pitch dark.

"…Hello?"

"_Hello. I take it this is…"_

"Indeed."

"_Very well. I need you to do me a small favor."_

"There's no such thing as a 'small favor'. Not in my line of work."

"_Heh. Cutting the crap with a hot knife as usual, I see."_

"Tch. Kindly refrain from using such disgusting metaphors in future." He winced at the callers poor choice of words.

"_Very well. So I shall. But, may you listen?"_

"Rest assured you have captured my attention…" He said, raising a gloved hand to his head.

"_Good. Tell me, are you very acquainted with Franziska von Karma?" _

He remembered the Matt Engarde case grudgingly. "…I suppose you can go as far as to say we're 'acquainted'."

"_Good, good. Very good. You _are _as experienced as they say."_

"…Hm. What are you getting at… my anonymous friend?"

"_Tomorrow is a court case going down between Apollo Justice and Asmodeus Ex Machina. The charge is murder."_

"Mmm. What of it?"

"_A wealthy retainer is in it for you if you kidnap the defendant and hold her hostage."_

"Hm… I see… I take it you read further of the Matt Engarde case?"

"_Of course. I know you can kidnap people; you've offered it up in the past. Of course, you'll need to be at the top of your game… I've talked to a lot of other people. None of them have the balls to cover this for me._ _I've heard good things about you, however…"_

"…_Shelly deKiller."_ The caller said.

"Hm. I knew that such a high profile case might bring me to the surface of the crime world for all to see."

"_Heh! You say that like it's a bad thing… Think of your riches, deKiller, and revel!"_

"'Reveling' has very little to do with my line of work. There's a time for 'revelling': and that will be when I die. It would seem as though you have very little idea of what services I provide-"

"_I'll pay you 250,000 $ if you kidnap Franziska von Karma at 11:11 AM tomorrow in Courtroom 101." _

"…Might I have the name of my client?" Shelly replied coolly.

"_Nokturn. My name… is __**Nokturn**__."_

"Hm. It would do you well not to betray me, Sir Nocturne. I know that you've done your homework on my experience with Matt Engarde… and, he chose rotting in prison over facing me after that case."

"_Mama didn't raise no fool, deKiller. Rest assured, I will deliver the money to you, as long as I can be certain that you're working on my side."_

"Of course. Might I inquire why you want me to kidnap the defendant of this case, however?"

"_Men such as you and I live to keep the lives of other people enthralled in discord. I just want to… how should I put this… Raise some Hell."_

"There's no ulterior motive?" deKiller asked. 'Raising Hell' was on the same level as 'Reveling' for him.

"_Oh, of course there's an ulterior motive. Which is why I request that you keep her alive… I have a plan, deKiller… Don't worry."_

"Then I shall not. Instead, I shall prepare."

"_Very well. Adios, Master deKiller."_

"Goodbye, Sir Nocturne." deKiller said, hanging up.

He had to wonder where this 'Nocturne' acquired the number. Was he acquainted with the criminal underworld? Was he a lowly rogue? Was he a vigilante?

deKiller wasn't fond of doing work without knowing some answers, but if Nokturn wasn't playing him, then this could be his biggest pay roll in a long while.

He wrote down the details and thought of his game-plan. It seemed as though his night was going to get even longer.


	10. Asmodeus Ex Machina

**June 20****th****, 10:00 AM, District Court, Courtroom No. 3**

"Good morning, Justice." Franziska said.

"Hello, Madame von Karma… Before we begin, can you shed any light on the case?"

"Yes. I called...the victim, to discuss a case at his apartment, which he gave me a key to. We planned to discuss fairly late into the night. But, by the time I arrived, he was dead. Someone had killed him." Franziska said, not wanting to remember.

"How many keys were made?" Apollo asked.

"Three. One for me, one for himself, and one…"

"One…?"

"…For Miles Edgeworth." Franziska said, even further concerned.

"I see. Don't worry, Madame von Karma, I'll prove you innocent, no matter what!"

"Very well." Franziska said, smiling at Apollos enthusiasm. "Be it so."

A tall and built baliff approached them. His eyes appeared to be closed. He seemed fairly old.

"At the request of the prosecution, the courtroom has been moved upstairs, to Courtroom No: 101."

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"I'm not sure. But, you should probably head up there with Miss von Karma now."

"It would do us well not to disobey with the baliff. Shall we go, Justice?"

"_It's not like we have a choice in the matter."_

The got into the elevator and went to the 2nd floor. Courtroom 101, and The Half Life Prosecutor awaited.

***

**June 20****th****, 10:00 AM, District Court, Courtroom No. 101**

The courtroom was impressive. The ceiling was made of glass, but inside of the glass was an aurora of colors that mixed into each other and caused dancing lights to play on the ivory floor. The adhesive that held the floor together glowed with multicolored light that ran up veins on the walls up to the ceiling. Everything was so high-tech and regal. Apollo had never seen anything quite like it in his life. But, he got to his desk, and the judges voice rang out from his bench.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Franziska von Karma…" The judge began.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor!" Apollo said.

"…Where is the Prosecution?"

"_Hm. If he doesn't show up, then we win by forfeit."_

"I will not stand for the tardiness of the prosecution. If they are not here in five seconds, I will declare a Not Guilty verdict. 5… 4… 3…2…

"Did he give up? Wow, I can't believe this is happening…!"

"1…"

The most machinelike and loud objection imaginable was an alarm bell for Apollo's immediate mental shout of _'No'_.

"_APOLOGIES FOR BEING FASHIONABLY LATE. THE PROSECUTION IS NOW READY." _

A white mist covered the floor as a humanoid figure rose from the floor behind the prosecution desk. A red dot cut through the fog until it cleared. It revealed itself to be one of the eyes of the Prosecutor.

The man now standing there had black hair with white bangs. It was amazingly well kept. 3/4 s of his face was robotic. Every single part of his face, from his cheeks to his eyebrows moved: obviously a result of high profile animatronics.

His right eye was a black void with a glowing red circle for a pupil. His other eye was colored the blue of blindness, yet he could see perfectly. A diagonal scar cut over this eye.

Asmodeus would have looked quite handsome if not for the rest of his face. Each metal was a different color, causing him to look even more disproportional. Two bizarre devices were affixed to the sides of his head. Apollo assumed that they were oxygen tanks because they connected to Asmodeus' body via hoses that went up his nostrils. He wore a handsome suit with two epaulets. His tie clasp was in fact, a miniature EKG that showed his vital signs. There was a hole cut in both garments for four pipes to emerge from his upper back. The pipes emitted a warm and visible fog: Likely the byproduct of the air that he breathed.

His left arm was mechanical: The one that wasn't had small hoses entering the knuckles and emerging as small buds that came out of his finger tips. A small hose was externally visible which replaced his throat. His legs required exoskeletons to move properly. Despite his handicaps, he was well over 6'3 and appeared to be in excellent physical condition.

The Half Life Prosecutor had a rather intimidated Mike Meekins in tow. He had given up working as a bailiff and instead decided to work for Asmodeus Ex Machina. Judging by his terrified expression, he seemed to have had second thoughts, but Prosecutor Ex Machina must have kept a tight leash on him.

His eyes were sharp and determined.

"Mister Ex Machina, if you'd please be so kind as to be punctual…" The judge asked.

"_I'LL TAKE IT AS A CONSIDERATION NEXT TIME WE SEE EACH OTHER IN COURT..."_

"See that you do. Do you have an opening statement?" The judge asked Asmodeus, not daring to look him between the eyes.

Asmodeus snickered, although Apollo was unsure if it was because of the Judge underestimating him, or his evident fear. His voice was monotone and metallic.

"YOU BESMIRCH MY GOOD NAME. OF COURSE I HAVE AN OPENING STATEMENT. AND IT BEGINS LIKE SO.

He cleared his throats, rasps of metal could be heard in his cough.

"_THE PROSECUTION IS HERE TO PROVE TODAY THAT ONE OF OUR FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE OFFICE, LADY VON KARMA, NO LESS, KILLED ONE OF OUR POLICE DETECTIVES IN HIS APARTMENT COMPLEX. THE CAUSE OF DEATH WAS TWO SIMULTANEOUS SHOTS TO THE BRAIN AND HEART BY TWO LUGER PISTOLS. DEATH WAS INSTANTANEOUS. BOTH OF THE PISTOLS HAVE FINGERPRINTS THAT BELONG TO FRANZISKA VON KARMA."_

"_IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS THAT A FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO OCCURRED. AFTER ALL, THE FLOOR IN THAT APARTMENT COMPLEX IS SPLATTERED WITH BLOOD." Asmodeus said, brandishing a photograph of the apartment complex._

**-Apollo collected the **_**Crime Scene Photograph**_** into his Court Record-**

"_AND, THE MAJORITY OF THE BLOOD BELONGS TO THE VICTIM. EVEN IN THEIR FINAL HOURS, WHO COULD SPILL BLOOD FROM THE BEAUTIFUL FRANZISKA VON KARMA?"_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere, you Machine-Head_." Apollo thought.

"_ALAS! THIS BEAUTY KILLED THE VICTIM AS COLD AS ICE. WITH TWO BANGS, THE LIFE OF OUR LOVABLE DETECTIVE GUMSHOE WAS EXTINGUISHED… AT THE HANDS… OF THE DEFENDANT."_

"_SHE WAS AS SMART AS SHE WAS IN COURT: SHE EVEN DISTRACTED THE SCENE OF THE CRIME WITH CATTLE BLOOD TO DISRUPT THE SCENE… THROW US OFF THE SCENT."_

"_BUT, SHE UNDERESTIMATED OUR ABILITIES… WE CAUGHT UP TO HER MURDEROUS SHENANIGANS AND WE ARRESTED HER._

"**HOLD IT!! **Do you have anything to go on that it was Franziska?" Apollo said, pounding his desk.

"_I'M NOT FOND OF REPEATING MYSELF, JUSTICE. BUT, I SHALL. THE MURDER WEAPONS FOUND AT THE SCENE HAD VON KARMAS FINGERPRINTS. IT WAS ALSO GENERALLY UNDERSTOOD THAT FRANZISKA WAS TO VISIT DETECTIVE GUMSHOES QUARTERS TO DISCUSS A FOREIGN CASE. MY ASSISTANT, MIKE MEEKINS CAN TESTIFY TO THAT EFFECT, JOINED WITH, I IMAGINE, THE REST OF THE PROSECUTORS OFFICE. THE DUAL HANDGUNS ARE ALSO LUGERS: GERMAN WEAPONDRY."_

Asmodeus took a steady inhale and exhaled, two smoke rings blowing out of the pipes on his back. He waggled two fingers and smiled on the human side of his face wickedly.

"_I THINK WE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO ACCUSE VON KARMA OF THIS MURDER._

The gallery discussed among themselves loudly. With a slam of the gavel, they were silenced.

"Order in the court!... Mister Machina, do you have any witnesses?"

"_OH, BUT OF COURSE…"_

"**Objection!!**" Apollo called. "The defense requests for the Prosecutions opening statements to be added to testimony."

"Mister Machina?" The judge asked.

"…_HRRN. I HAVE NO OBJECTIONS… PERHAPS IT MIGHT BRING A CHUCKLE TO ME TO SEE HIM CRASH AND BURN. MY STATEMENT IS IMPERVIOUS!"_

"_We'll see about that, Ex Machina!"_

**-Asmodeus' Opening Statement Added to Testimony-**

"You may now cross examine the… prosecution." The judge said, a bit taken aback at the turn of events.

"Will do!" Apollo said.

_[What I really wanted to do with Asmodeus Ex Machina was turn him into an opponent that was on as much of a contrast level to Apollo as Phoenix was to Godot or Manfred von Karma. I like to see him as a mix between the two, as far as behavior goes._

_And by the way, his name is pronounced As-mode-eyus -X- Mash-ee-na. Just in case you were curious. Thanks much for reading, and please review!]_


	11. CE: Opening Statement, Part 1

_[Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I can't say anything that won't sound like an excuse to justify it._

_But, I will say this. I'm going to try, from now on, to put in some pop cultural references, to make this fic feel more at home. I hope you enjoy finding them all… If you can!_

_**Disclaimer: I really didn't think that this was necessary, but I obviously don't own the PW series.**_

_**And, I'll probably use a lot of my OC's in this fic before it's over, so if it turns out that ours have the same name, then it's completely coincidental. I don't plagiarize!**_

_So, thanks again for reading! R&R! PLZ&TY]_

=_**-Cross Examination: Prosecutions Opening Statement-**_

"_**One of our fellow members of the Office, Madame von Karma, no less, killed one of our Police Detectives in cold blood in his apartment complex on June 19**__**th**__** at approx 1 AM."**_

"**HOLD IT!! **You have no right to immediately accuse Miss von Karma of this murder."

_ALL DEFENDANTS ARE GUILTY UNTIL PROVEN INNOCENT. I'LL ACCUSE HER HOW I PLEASE, __**APAWLLO JUSTICE**__."_

"_What did he just call me…?_" Apollo asked himself.

"_DO YOU PLAN TO WASTE MY TIME FURTHER, OR DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING COHERENT TO ADD?_

"Well, yes. The murder occurred at 1 AM? Exactly?"

"_AFFIRMATIVE. IT OCCURRED AT LEAST SOME POINT BETWEEN 12:40 AND 1:10 AM. FORENSICS HAVE CONFIRMED THAT..."__  
_

"_**The cause of death was two **__**simul**__**taneous shots to the brain and heart which was done by two Luger pistols. Death was instantaneous."**_

"**HOLD IT!!** How could the two pistols have been fired simultaneously?"

"_FRANZISKA VON KARMA IS __**AMBIDEXTROUS.**__ SHE'S JUST AS GOOD WITH ONE HAND AS SHE IS WITH THE OTHER." _

"Can you prove that?" Apollo asked.

"_DEXTROUSLY, MY PROMINENTLY FOREHEADED FRIEND. THE PROSECUTION CALLS THE ACCUSED TO THE STAND."_

Franziska stepped up to the stand. Asmodeus summoned Meekins to walk to Franziska.

"_WITNESS! WRITE YOUR NAME WITH YOUR LEFT HAND!"_ Ex Machina bellowed.

Franziska gritted her teeth as she complied. It seemed she was on the receiving end of her usual routine. How bitterly ironic.

"_NOW! WITH YOUR RIGHT!"_

She did so, and lifted the paper for the court to see, painfully.

"It's a perfect match!" The judge exclaimed in surprise.

"_THERE! ENOUGH OF THIS LINE OF QUESTIONING! ONWARD!"_

"_**It's quite obvious that a fight between the two occurred. After all, the floor in that apartment complex is splattered with blood."**_

"**HOLD IT!!** How could Franziska have coerced that much blood out of Gumshoe without shooting him continously? Do you mean to tell me that she did so with her bare hands?"

"_QUITE ON THE CONTRARY. I'M SURE THAT YOUR FRIEND WRIGHT WOULD KNOW FRANZISKAS EXPERTISE WITH A WHIP. WHICH IS WHY, I PRESENT FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE… __**THIS. **__EXHIBIT A OF THE PROSECUTIONS EVIDENCE."_

The lanky, thick browed officer put a plastic bag on the desk. Inside was a black nine-tailed flail, the sharp tentacles of which were draped in blood.

"_THE BLOOD IS THE VICTIMS, AND THE HILT BEARS THE FINGERPRINTS…"_

The two pipes mounted on Ex Machinas back blew two smoke rings boastingly as he thrust out his mechanical arm to point at Apollo.

"_**OF THE ACCUSED**__!" _

The gallery above them chattered.

"Order! Order!" The judge roared.

"_**the majority of the blood belongs to the victim, but she distracted the scene of the crime with Cattle Blood to disrupt the scene… throw us off the scent."**_

"**HOLD IT!! **I highly doubt that the victim packed Steer Blood in his fridge…"

"_MAYBE __**HE**__ DOESN'T, BUT __**SHE**__ BROUGHT SOME WITH HER. FURTHER PROOF THAT THIS MURDER… WAS PREMEDITATED!"_

"_**The murder weapons found at the scene bore von Karmas fingerprints."**_

"**HOLD IT!! **Why would Franziska need two guns?"

"_IT'S HARD OUT THERE FOR A PROSECUTOR. IT IS STANDARD ISSUE FOR EACH ONE TO WIELD TWO HANDGUNS… JUST IN CASE."_

"But wait! That means _anyone _in the Prosecutions Office could have killed the victim: Even you!"

The gallery began to whisper among themselves.

"_**Objection!! **__YOU FAIL TO PAY ATTENTION, BECAUSE THERE'S AN OBVIOUS CONNECTION TO THE ACCUSED AND THE MURDER WEAPONS…"_

"_**The dual handguns are also Lugers: A rare type of German handgun."**_

"**HOLD IT!! **I hardly see what that has to do with anything!"

"_GRRRGH!! DO YOU KNOW A __**THING**__ ABOUT BEING AN ATTORNEY?!"_ Sparks flew out of his face as Asmodeus' mechanical maw snapped at Apollo.

"Well, yes I…" Apollo said, pressing his forehead.

"**OBJECTION!! **I FIND THAT STATEMENT FAULTY! IF YOU EVEN KNEW YOUR DEFEDANTS COURTROOM PRESTIGE, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT THE VON KARMAS ARE A **GERMAN FAMILY!**"

"What?!"

"_YES __**APAWLLO**__, IT'S TRUE! CONCLUSION: FRANZISKA OBVIOUSLY PICKED HER TWO HANDGUNS TO HAVE GERMAN ORIGINS LIKE HERSELF. PITY SHE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND: IF YOU WANTED TO KILL A PUBLIC SERVER, YOU'D BUY AMERICAN! HREH!"_

"_**It was also generally understood that Franziska was to visit Detective Gumshoes quarters to discuss a foreign case. My assistant, Mike Meekins can testify to that effect, joined with the rest of the Prosecutors Office."**_

"**HOLD IT!! **Who can testify to the effect that Miss von Karma was going to visit Mister Gumshoe?"

"_AS PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED, A LOT OF MEMBERS OF THE PROSECUTORS OFFICE… WHICH INCLUDE, BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: __**MILES EDGEWORTH, WINSTON PAYNE, KLAVIER GAVIN, AND, OF COURSE, THE LOVELY LANA SKYE.**__ MY ASSISTANT, MIKE MEEKINS MIGHT ALSO BE ABLE TO SHED LIGHT ON THE SUBJECT, IF NECESSARY." _Asmodeus said, pointing a metallic thumb at Meekins.

"_That's proves it… Lana and Asmodeus are __**definitely**__ familiar with each other… I wonder how they're connected?" _Apollo wondering.

"What about the case? What was so important about it that required Madame von Karma to visit the victim?"

"_MULTIPLE CASES OF MURDER TWO ARE GOING AROUND. WE SUSPECT A __**COMMON KILLER'S**__ BEHIND IT. FRANZISKA APPROACHED THE CASE WITH UNUSUAL ENTHUSIASM… AND WANTED TO DISCUSS THE CASE FURTHER WITH THE VICTIM. THE RESULT… CAUSED HIS DEATH." _

"Why haven't I heard of this yet?" Apollo asked. "If cases of Murder two are going around, I'd suspect I'd be notified."

"_**NO WITNESSES. LESS SUSPECTS**__. THE WRIGHT ANYTHING OFFICES, NOR ANY OTHER LAW OFFICE WOULD BE NOTIFIED BECAUSE THERE ARE NO ACCUSED. THERE'S NO CASE TO TAKE TO COURT. IT WAS A SECRET AMONG US, SO WE COULD PERHAPS NIP IT IN THE BUD WITH THE HELP OF OUR CHARISMATIC POLICE OFFICERS. SADLY, THIS SECRET HAD TO BE REVEALED FOR THE SANCITITY OF THIS CASE." _

"…_What price are you willing to pay to jail Miss von Karma?" _

_**-End Testimony-**_


	12. CE: Opening Statement, Part 2

"_Grrr. I can't find anything wrong with his testimony! But, at the same time, I feel it's flawed…"_

"**HOLD IT!! **This pink liquid… Have you found out what it is yet?" Apollo asked Asmodeus. Apparently asking Ema wouldn't do much for his case. Maybe Asmodeus could provide some answers.

"_THANKS TO OUR BRILLIANT AND FLAWLESS FORENSIC SCIENTISTS… NO! NO, WE HAVE NOT!_" Asmodeus said in his angry robotic voice. He was clearly quite annoyed, judging by the fat clouds of steam now drifting out of the pipes on his back and the restless glare of his eyes.

His annoyance was reciprocated by the red clad attorney.

"_That pink liquid could prove Miss von Karma's innocence… but if there still isn't an answer for that liquids identity, I'm going to have to bide my time. Maybe I can find a way around it?" _

Apollo reviewed his evidence. Asmodeus' testimony was strong on the outside.

The autopsy report, The two pistols, Blood, Steer Blood, Couch Stuffing, Mysterious Fluids, Crime Scene Photograph, and Bloody Cat'o Ninetails.

"Gumshoe, Richard, Date of Death: June 19th at Approx 1:00 AM, Cause of death: Two simultaneous shots to the heart and brain."

There didn't seem to be any room for error within the Autopsy Report. There wasn't any detail in the report that conflicted with Asmodeus' testimony.

The two pistols are Lugers, which according to Asmodeus, are German firearms. He didn't doubt this hypothesis, as it was made evident by his absurd level of confidence that Asmodeus did his homework. Yet, he couldn't help but feel as if Asmodeus was going to slip up here, of all places.

The blood was Gumshoes. Wasn't much room for error there.

The Steer Blood belonged to a cow… But, something didn't quite fit. Evidently, the killer had the foresight to bring a canister of steer blood.

The couch stuffing wasn't going to do much for him at all, judging by how nothing in particular stood out about it. Ema said that they were going to look for fingerprints on it, but he had given up on the sore attempt completely. It didn't seem that it would help anyway.

The Mysterious Pink Fluid was one of the things that caused the case to hang in the balance. Judging by the circumstances, it seemed that it would be difficult for such a thing to go this long without forensic analysis. It obviously expanded the possibility that Franziska was innocent, but without proof, it was useless.

His bracelet did not activate during Asmodeus' testimony. He seemed to be 100% sure of everything he was saying.

The Bloody Cat O' Nine Tails was a black leather nine tailed flail. Just looking at it sent shivers down Apollos spine. He had certainly heard of Franziskas whip prowess, but seeing this made him feel almost a bit dirty.

But, in one of his weirder cases, he had handled Trucys, among other womens, undergarments. That fact alone evened things out, but he still had difficulty associating the beautiful Franziska with an item of such sexual ambiguity.

He shook the dirtier thoughts out of his head and questioned its importance in the case. Granted, it was covered in Gumshoes blood. But, he looked at the Crime Scene Photograph, and noticed that it still had the corpse. It brought sadness to see one of Phoenix's friends dead, but that wasn't the main point.

Asmodeus was right to say that the flail may have been covered in Detective Gumshoes blood, but there were no wounds to show on his front!

"**OBJECTION!!**" Apollo yelled with all of the power his Chords of Steel could muster. He could see the shock on the face of his opponent.

"…Mister Ex Machina." Apollo said.

Much to his surprise, The Half Life Prosecutors mouth folded into a wicked grin that exposed sharp looking teeth. Had he fallen into a trap?

"_YES, MY FAIR-WEATHER OPPONENT?_"

"It seems rather bizarre for a woman of Miss von Karmas size to get around someone as big as Gumshoe during combat, yes?" Apollo said, looking at a paper.

Asmodeus' mechanical eye flitted every each way in confusion. He appeared to be sweating brown oil.

"…_JUST WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT, JUSTICE?_"

"Nothing… Just a detail you apparently overlooked." Apollo said, crossing his arms.

"_INCONCIEVABLE…"_ Asmodeus muttered to himself.

"_**WELL, APAWLLO? WE'RE ALL WAITING. TELL ME, WHAT DID I OVERLOOK?!**__"_ Asmodeus' apparent fear gave way to anger.

"Well, this whip is drenched in the victims blood. Like I said, it would be pretty hard for Franziska to get to victims back if they were locked in combat, presuming Gumshoe was unarmed, and Franziska wielded the flail…" Apollo said, smiling.

"So, tell me, with that possibility gone, how could Franziska have gotten that much blood out of the victim? **There weren't even any wounds on the front side of his body!**" Apollo said, pointing.

"…_GRAAARK!_" Asmodeus croaked robotically as he hunched over the desk. The pipes on his back burst with flame, but died away into thick billowing fog. His robotic fingers clawed at the desk. Apollo could see purple sparks on his body that hissed with electricity.

He quickly regained his strength and objected.

"**OBJECTION!! **_THERE COULD HAVE BEEN OTHER WOUNDS DEALT TO MANY OTHER PRESSURE POINTS ON THE BODY! HIS FORE ARMS! HIS NECK! ANYTHING!"_

"**OBJECTION!! **I think that if any wounds were done to major pressure points, it would drastically affect the cause of death!"

"…_OOH-WHOOA…._" He hissed, sinking back.

"_Heh… Beaten already?"_ Apollo thought, triumphant.

"_**BREH. BREHEHEHEHEH. NOT QUITE YET, JUSTICE…"**_Asmodeus' voice and wicked laughter ran through the mind of Apollo loudly, but he looked at Asmodeus' mechanical lips and no words came out. He covered his ears in shock. This action caused a greedy smile to form on the face of his opponent. His mechanical eye twitched in concentration.

"_How did he know what I was-"_

"**OBJECTION!! ** _YOU PAY ATTENTION TO MANY THINGS… BUT NOT TO ONE POSSIBILITY… PERHAPS THE WEAPON DID NOT DRAW BLOOD. PERHAPS IT WAS SIMPLY DROPPED IN THE BLOOD AFTER FRANZISKA SHOT THE VICTIM… MAKES A LOT OF SENSE… CONSIDERING __**THAT'S WHERE WE FOUND IT!**_" Asmodeus said, pointing.

"What?!" Apollo cried.

He felt his bracelet begin to turn around his arm. It seemed as though the true fight for Franziskas freedom was just beginning.


	13. Degradation

**--Asmodeus' Testimony: Cat O' Nine Tails--**

"**We found the tails of the whip lying on the bullets entry wound to the heart."**

"**And **_**that**_** acts as proof enough for the amount of blood on the whip without any wounds."**

Apollo stared at the person on the other side of the courtroom. He might have been half man and half machine, but he was _all _prosecutor. Godot wasn't alive when Apollo became a lawyer, but he imagined that this pressure, this aura that he felt now was what Mister Wright felt when he faced off against Godot.

No matter how the smooth faced lawyers played it, Asmodeus was an alien, no matter how noble his motives were for being in law. He didn't know if he was a human who saw things in black and white, or if he was a misanthropic and ruthless machine. Either way, he wanted Franziska arrested, and he wanted it badly.

So badly, that he was telling a bold faced lie in court in front of the defendant, the judge, the gallery, and to Apollo.

But he couldn't get away with lying to the last person.

Asmodeus crossed his arms and smiled cockily, waiting for his next bout with Apollo as thin streams of silver fog pouring out gently from those two pipes. The light that danced on the glass roof began to churn into dark colors and flow into a dark digital spiral.

"_He's lying through his metal teeth… Now's my chance to prove it!"_ Apollo thought to himself.

**--Cross Examination: Cat O' Nine Tails--**

"**We found the tails of the whip lying on the bullets entry wound to the heart."**

Apollo used his bracelet and watched as everything around them degraded into the spinning psychic vortex that he had became more and more familiar with in his career as a lawyer.

Asmodeus' robotic voice sounded even more surreal inside of this swirling wormhole.

"**We found the tails of the whip…"**

All of a sudden, the tunnels steady flow began to fly faster and faster, eventually moving to a speed so fast that Apollo felt as if he had to hold onto his desk in order to support himself. Asmodeus didn't feel such effects, and stayed rock steady. Instead of saying the next part of his testimony, he laid a hand on his desk and spoke, his voice booming through the tunnel.

"…_**HEH. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOUR LITTLE HEREDITORY PSYCHIC ABILITY COULD TAKE ME, OF ALL PEOPLE DOWN? I'D CRUSH YOUR PSYCHE INTO THOUSANDS OF TINY PIECES…"**_ He said ominously.

Now the wormhole, once shades of red and purple disintegrated into pure darkness. Gravity and fear crushed at Apollo like a train, but the Half Life Prosecutor still remained still and unaffected.

His mechanical eye changed in color from red to blue. Apollo could feel unbearably cold metal chains fasten tightly around his chest. Five locks crushed down at the chains, hitting him as if someone had punched him as hardly as they could in the torso.

"_**BUT, I SUPPOSE THIS MIGHT SUFFICE…"**_

Apollo was speechless, and pure horror choked as his throat, asphyxiating him into utter silence. His mind wavered frantically at how Asmodeus was able to cancel his Percieve Abilities power, and what metaphysical forces were constricting his body. He had known that Asmodeus was able to walk, talk, and breathe life using his Bioware. Was this ability a side effect?

Asmodeus thrusted his robotic arm to his side. The red locks all cracked, causing even more pain as each one exploded. Light filled the eyes of Apollo and Asmodeus as all faded away into white…

*****

**June 20th, 11:47 AM, Hickfield Clinic**

"_Apollo…"_

"_Polly…"_

"**Apollo!"**

That last cry from Mister Wright resurrected Apollo from his black out.

"Polly!" Trucy cried happily, hugging him.

Once the sixteen year old got off of him, Apollo tried to speak.

"Where… am I…?" Apollo asked rubbing his aching head.

"You're in the Hickfield Clinic… you passed out during the trial when you were cross examining Asmodeus Ex Machina. You both passed out, one after the other." Phoenix said.

Phoenix was dressed in a fine black suit and a white shirt. Before now, Apollo had never seen him in a bow tie. He didn't even have his hat on.

"You… look good, Mister Wright…" Apollo said.

"Thank you, Apollo, but my clothes have nothing to do with this…"

"Oh my… It's 11:49! Mister Wright, we have to get back to court!" Apollo said, rising to get up. His head throbbed, sending him back towards his mattress.

"That's the problem… Apollo, I have something to tell you." Phoenix said, worried.

"What is it, Mister Wright?" Apollo asked.

"…_It's Franziska… She's… She's been kidnapped."_ Phoenix murmured.


	14. Risen From The Ashes

"What?! How?!" Apollo asked, shocked.

"Once you and Ex Machina passed out, the court went berserk. Someone kidnapped her during the frenzy." Phoenix said, worried as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"I… damnit…" Apollo said, shocked. "She… She trusted me…"

"No, she trusted _me_. She wanted me to get her one of the best. And, I gave her you. You _are_ one of the best. And this happened… I let her down." Phoenix said, sadly as he buried his face into one of his hands.

"Franziska… I'm…" Phoenix said faintly.

"Sir…?" Apollo asked, raising a hand to Phoenix.

"_Damnit Phoenix, stop it." _Phoenix muttered to himself softly. "Apollo, we have to talk to Asmodeus."

"…Daddy?" Trucy asked

"Trucy…"

"This wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone here who kidnapped her."

Phoenix still looked shattered.

"Don't worry, daddy! We'll find her! We promise!" Trucy said.

"Truce…" Phoenix said, patting her daughter on the head.

Apollo wanted to know more about what went on behind the scenes of what Phoenix told him about his stories with Franziska, because it seemed now that he was rather protective of her.

_Very _protective.

"Asmodeus… Where is he…?" Apollo asked. He had no memory of what had happened before.

"He's upstairs. There's a ward there for Bioware patients…"

"We have to talk to him… I…" Apollo said, still holding his head.

"Do you need a wheelchair, or…?" Phoenix asked.

"No. I'll be fine. Let's go." Apollo said. _"Augh, my head."_

***

**June 20th, 11:55 AM, Hickfield Clinic: Room 84**

The room was dimlit, and cold. Asmodeus' jacket and shirt were thrown to the side of the room, messily. He was shirtless, and now Apollo could see more of the damage done to his body. The tube that went down to his throat wove underneath his skin. A plate, made from sturdy transparent material, exposed his artificial heart. Scars were all over his chest. His mechanical eye did not have his red iris, the light had apparently faded away into darkness. His other eye was closed, and his black and white hair was matted from his dual perspiration.

His body was limp, but his torso was strapped to a table that was affixed to the wall. More startling than this, perhaps was the fact that both of Asmodeus' mechanical arms were suspended by robotic claws on the ceiling. The two pipes which usually mounted themselves on his back were also missing. Strong lights on robot arms shone onto him, exposing him even further.

The exoskeletons on his legs were even more revealed since his lower half was hidden from behind the Prosecutors Bench. They seemed flexible and strong, Black metal.

Despite this, he seemed to be perfectly relaxed in his slumber.

"Asmodeus…" Trucy murmured.

"Hullo Trucy… Hoho." A throaty voice said from the door.

"Hello, Doctor." Trucy said, nervously.

"As-Mod-E-Yous Ex -Mashiina, izzit? Odd name." Doctor Hickfield said, as he scratched the plume of pink hair on the top of his head. "Hoho."

This 'Doctor' always made Apollo (and Trucy, for that matter) uncomfortable.

"Hm… He's been asleep fer an awfully long time. Better wake 'im up…" Hickfield said, opening his eyes as he scratched his shoulder.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?!" Trucy said, worried.

"Don't worry yer pretty little head, Trucy… I'm a doctor. Hrmhrm."

With that, Doctor Hickfield shuffled over to a switch and pulled it. The damage was irreversible now. The whirr of machinery filled the air, which turned into a light blue with the roars or electricity. Trucy had to hold onto her had to prevent it from being thrown off her head.

The two claws holding Asmodeus' arms whirred over to his sides. His arms slid into the metal socket of one of his shoulders with a loud snap. The whirr grew louder still as the arms revolved, spinning both arms into place. Electricity cracked and snarled around Asmodeus' frame as he was being reconstructed in front of their eyes.

"It's alive!!" Hickfield cried over the commotion. Trucy screamed. Apollo did too.

Trucy lost her hat as the metal bands that secured Asmodeus to the operating table unsheathed, and he landed on his feet, causing a small indent in the flooring where he landed. Two other arms brought the pipes, which hooked into his back. After one twist, they were in place.

His breaths were short hisses in the chaos. Eventually the electricity and noise subsided. His eye opened up with pure white, the other mechanical one lit up with its bright red light.

Asmodeus Ex Machina was awake.

Asmodeus scanned all three of them drastically. All of their hair was puffy, save for Apollo's antennae, which were gelled to the point that nothing could disturb it. Trucy's blue top hat alighted on top of Asmodeus' head, soft as a feather.

He took off the blue silk top hat, tailored to perfection. His robotic eye scanned it frantically.

"_...I BELIEVE THIS BELONGS TO YOU."_ He said, handing Trucy her hat back.

"_ALSO, YOU MIGHT WANT TO DO SOMETHING WITH THAT HAIR. HATS DO NOT FARE WELL WITH AFROS…"_

"Um, thank you… Sir." Trucy said, putting it back on her head. Her hair eventually deflated back down to its normal size as did Apollos and Doctor Hickfield.

"…_HRRN. SO, I TAKE IT YOU AND APAWLLO ARE HERE TO SPEAK WITH ME? ABOUT THE CASE, NO DOUBT."_ Asmodeus asked Phoenix, who was surprisingly unaffected by Asmodeus' anarchistic revival.

"_YOU CAN BE REST ASSURED, THAT I HAVE IT WELL IN HAND. FRANZISKA VON KARMA WILL BE ARRESTED AND GIVEN THE PUNISHMENT THAT SHE DESERVES…"_ Asmodeus said, metal feet pacing cold stone flooring.

He eventually got to Apollo. _"COUNT ON IT." _He hissed in Apollo's face.

It was clear that Phoenix was angered by how Asmodeus spoke of Franziska. Accident or not, it made him angry to see him speak of her as no more than another guilty verdict. Franziska didn't deserve this. _No one_ deserved this. He spoke up.

"…I wouldn't count for long, Ex Machina… At this rate, you'll _never _get the guilty verdict for Franziska."

"_HA! PRAY TELL, HOW DO YOU FIGURE THAT?"_

"Well, because while you and Apollo were catching some Z's, someone saw fit to kidnap her... No accused, no verdict."

"_WHAT?... INCONVIEVABLE! I'LL NEVER LET THE GUILTY ESCAPE!"_

"Good, because we have a suspect now for the kidnapping."

"_HEHEHEH. PERFECT." _Asmodeus said, linking metal fingers together. _"ONCE I REDEEM THIS MISTAKE IN COURT, I'LL FIND HER, PROSECUTE HER, AND GIVE HER THE GUILTY VERDICT SHE DESERVES… I WONDER WHO I'LL FACE…" _Asmodeus said. His face lit up with the all too familiar emotion of joy.

"…_Me_."

"_...APOLOGIES?" _

"What?!" Apollo and Trucy said, apparently as shocked as Ex Machina.

"I said… **Me**." Phoenix said. He took his hand out of one of his pockets, and flashed his new Attorneys Badge, shining in the light. "You will be facing me, Asmodeus Ex Machina…" Phoenix said, smiling.

"Mister Wright, I…" Apollo said, amazed.

"…_HM. THAT WON'T DO. I HAVE TO DIRECT POLICE ATTENTION TOWARDS VON KARMAS CAPTURE… I DON'T WANT TO EAT DESSERT FIRST... I WANT TO SAVOR THE TASTE OF FRANZISKAS GUILTY VERDICT."_

"…Seems to me that you're skipping on dessert to have a nice dish of _crow_, with a side order of _chicken_." Phoenix mocked.

"_HRRRRN. REST ASSURED, I'LL HAVE YOU EATING A GENEROUS PIECE OF HUMBLE PIE WHEN ALL IS SAID AND DONE, PHOENIX." _

Asmodeus smirked and crossed his arms.

"_AND I'M A MAN OF MY WORD."_

"We'll see about that." Phoenix said as Asmodeus walked out the door.

All of a sudden, another doctor entered through the door. Much to everyones surprise, they looked exactly the same, from the tip of their puffy pink hair to their sandals. Even their voice and teeth looked similar.

"What the…" Apollo started.

"Hiya, Director Hickfield."

"Mmm, yes, Doctor Hotti?" Hickfield asked

"Director, I have a patient. Lotsa trouble. Hurm." Hotti said, scratching his cheek.

"Hmhm… I see. One of _those _patients?" Hickfield asked.

"She's a kickin' up a mighty big fuss… Lotsa trouble. Hoho." Hotti said, scratching his belly.

"Mmm? Well then… I think that we're about done here, yes…" Hickfield said, observing Apollo, Phoenix and Trucy.

"I think I'll need help with this patient, Director. She'sa feisty one." Hotti said, looking at the other with concern.

"Mmm. Isshe? In that case, let's see if we can't tackle her together. Hoho."

"Hoho." Hotti replied.

The two walked out the door.

"…That might have contended for one of the most bizarre things I've ever seen." Apollo said, amazed.

"Not quite there, but almost." Phoenix said. "…But, I digress. I don't want to explain the hows and whys here, so can we go away from here?... Assuming you're alright, Apollo."

"_Sometimes, it's better to pass things off as a hallucination." _Apollo thought to himself. "I'll be fine, Mister Wright. We have no time to lose!"

The trio exited the clinic.


	15. Of Assassins and Kidnappers

_[Anyway. Here's the fifteen chapter. But, I'm going to need some help if this story is to be continued. I've seen people with as many as twenty nine chapter fics… But, how can one do that with only fifteen documents to submit?_

_If anyone can send me a PM or review explaining this, I'll love them forever._

_Also, I decided that Asmodeus' speech was too hard to read after some feedback, so now he'll just speak in normal italics. Confusing his speech with thought is a rish I'm going to have to take._

_Thanks again! Please R&R!]_

"Mister Wright, when did you take the bar exam?" Apollo asked. He had no idea that this had happened behind his back.

"Oh, a little while after Gavin got jailed… again. Didn't you remember me telling you?" Phoenix said, smiling.

"Apparently not… Where are we going?" Apollo asked, trying to catch up with Phoenix.

"To have a talk with the defendant, of course." Phoenix said, smiling still.

"…He's or she's not someone you know, I hope." Apollo said, observing the patterns of this case.

"I can't say I'm too familiar with him, but I crossed paths with the guy in one of my major cases…" Phoenix said, looking away from Apollo.

"Which one?" Apollo asked, perking up. "The Bullard case? The Goodman case? The Grey case?"

"You'll see." Phoenix said, smiling darkly.

Apollo never liked it when Phoenix was so cryptic, but he saw no point in arguing. The detention center was in sight.

***

**June 20th, 12:03 AM, Detention Center**

"Hello, Sir Wright." The voice of the man on the other side of the glass was cool and collected, despite his dire circumstance. "You look different."

"You're the baliff from the…" Apollo started. He was interrupted by Phoenix.

"Hello there. I thought it would be a long time before I saw you again… _Shelly deKiller_."

"And to you also. I wish I could say I didn't expect this, but I knew something like this would happen in future." deKiller said, letting his chin rest in the junction of his thumb and pointer finger.

"That you would eventually get caught?" Phoenix said, allowing himself to get comfortable.

"Nothing lasts forever, I fear."

"Perhaps. But how old are you?" Phoenix said, furrowing an eyebrow.

"…Mine is an ageless profession."

"But, you are clearly not ageless… You're graying at the temples."

"…Hm. I thought this would be the part when you question me?"

"…In all honesty, I'm not sure I'm going to take your case. After what you've done to me, and no doubt what you've done in the seven years afterwards… I don't know. Just tell me what happened."

"Very well. I received a call from a man around midnight telling me that a case was going on between Apollo Justice and Asmodeus Ex Machina. He told me that I must kidnap the defendant in Courtroom 101 at 11:11 AM… Disguised as a baliff, I showed up at the Defendants bench at the appropriate time… But there was no defendant to apprehend. The court was a riot. I was immediately apprehended."

"But, Franziska was already kidnapped?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have any idea where she might be? Do you have any idea who might have taken her?"

"My apologies, Mister Wright…"

Everything became invert. The air became icy cold, and shadows fell until the only things left standing were Phoenix and Shelly. Two chains came down, and a single red lock dropped on top of Shellys chest.

"_But, I'm afraid my mind is a complete blank."_

Everything returned to normal shortly afterwards.

"I see… Shelly, I'm not sure."

"Fair enough… But, you do not have to defend me for the many people that I have killed to sustain my livelihood. I'll leave that to someone who doesn't mind losing brutally." deKiller said.

"I have drawn the line in the sand, Mister Wright. They will give me the death penalty after this case when I am tried for the murders I am responsible for. I am, however, innocent of kidnapping this person, Mister Wright."

"…Very well. Did you kidnap Franziska von Karma?"

"No."

No Psyche Locks appeared on Shelly.

"Alright, Shelly. I'll defend you for the kidnapping."

"I'm glad to see you respect the wishes of the deceased. Thank you, Mister Wright." deKiller said, gratitude showing in his narrow eyes.

"Alright, let's go. I suppose the crime scene is Court Room 101." Phoenix said, calling Apollo and Trucy to follow him.

****

**June 20th, City Streets, 12:07 AM**

Almost immediately after exiting the Detention Center, they were confronted by Asmodeus Ex Machina. It was almost as if he were waiting for them.

"_That man's a bizarre bird, isn't he?_" Asmodeus asked no one in particular, his autotuned voice mocking.

"_Coming from you, that doesn't really mean much."_ Apollo thought.

"_That one hur_t." Asmodeus said, glaring at Apollo. He redirected his fiery eyes towards Phoenix. "_I take it you're not taking the case? Not after all he's done to you?_" Asmodeus said, grinning.

"…No. I'm taking his case." Phoenix said, smiling back.

"…_Not after he kidnapped your friend?_" Asmodeus asked, his eyes closing into accusing slits. "_Not after he starved and tortured her?_"

"No. Every human deserves a lawyer in court." Phoenix said, standing up straighter.

"_I bet you won't be the man that defends against his mass murders. Who will be the selfless human who will do that? He's not a human, Wright. Distinguishing man and monster is something you lack, it seems… Not to mention _learning from past experiences… _He has Franziska von Karma, Phoenix Wright. And he will do the same thing to her. Search inside your soul… You know it to be true!_"

"I didn't have to. I searched inside his. He didn't do it." Phoenix replied coolly.

"_Still you stick to your insolent beliefs?...Hm. I know how you feel about Franziska von Karma inside._" Asmodeus said, circling around Phoenix like a shark.

"_I can smell your fear, Wright. I can see it in your eyes. You know that Franziska's in grave danger, and this time you might not be able to save the one you _love_. You're going to let this become another_ Maya_… Yet you still stick to your code._" Asmodeus said, stopping in front of Phoenix now.

"…_Why?_" Asmodeus said, scoffing.

"**To mock you.**" Phoenix growled angrily.

Asmodeus made a noise that sounded like a mechanical snarl in his throat before he walked away.

"Mister Wright?" Apollo asked.

"Daddy?" Trucy said, concerned.

"…Let's go." Phoenix said, trying to keep his cool.

They walked to the court house.


	16. Levi Gaudium

_[A lot of cultural references here._

_Anyway, if you're reading this now, then I *think* that I've solved the problem. I'm not sure, but if I didn't, then a chapter might disappear.]_

**June 20th, Courtroom No. 101, 12:15 AM**

"I don't think I've seen a courtroom that looked so showy in my life." Phoenix said, observing the lights mounted everywhere, including the ceiling. He also observed the gold and ivory finish of everything.

"_Thing of beauty, isn't it?" _ A voice said to him.

"Really is. But, who are you?"

The woman who spoke was a woman who wore a green cape similar to Trucy. Her hair was green, and up in green pigtails. Her eyes were golden. Her scarf was neon orange, her top was purple, and had long sleeves. There was a heart drawn near her left eye with red marker, and an orange sari around her shoulder.

She wore white spats on her black shoes.

"Pick a card, sweet heart. Any card." She said, winking at Apollo and offering him a fan of five red backed cards.

"Umm…" Apollo said, blushing.

"Ah ah, don't be shy. They don't bite." She said, tilting her head.

Apollo picked one, and looked at the front.

She spread out her arms at length, and an arc of blue cards flew from one of her white gloved hands to the other. She brought in her hands closer now and waved her fingers about. The blue cards began to levitate through the air in a spherical pattern, shifting around and rotating. All eventually flew back into her sleeve but one, back facing Apollo. He was shocked, and throughout the trick he was reminded of Kristoph's metaphor for blue poker cards wreathed in blue flames.

She made a circular motion with her fingers and the card turned over for Apollo to see.

"It's the only thing I see, I know it's gonna be, The Ace of Spades, The Ace of Spades!" She sang, smiling.

Apollo raised his eyebrows.

"You're right!" he said, although he was more fascinated by how she did everything more than the outcome.

She laughed to herself as she observed Apollo's expression.

"Mmm. Never been wrong. Not about that card trick, anyway. Hee. You're a cute one." She said, approaching Apollo.

"Are you designated to be here?" Phoenix finally asked, trying to come to Phoenix's rescue.

"Of course." She said, smiling with understanding. "My name is Levi Gaudium." She said.

Flicking her wrist, another card appeared in her hand. "My card." She said, bending over to give it to Phoenix.

"It says here you're a prosecutor…" Phoenix said, tapping the card.

"Who's to say I'm not?" Levi said, stealing glances at Apollo.

"Well, you're a little bit…" Phoenix tried to say. He was interrupted.

"…_Odd_?" she said, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

"Well, not exactly, but…"

"Ah, can't get much odder than a whip wielding prosecutor? A white haired coffee addict with a uni-lens goggle strapped to his face? How about a rock star prosecutor… And you deny yourself a magician prosecutor? That's so unfair." She said, pouting.

"How did you know about all of my…" Phoenix said, surprised.

"T's only natural that I would do some homework on my opponent, no?"

"I'm going to face you in court?" Phoenix said, surprised.

"Oh, but of course…" she said, smiling.

"Where's Ema?" Trucy asked. She didn't like this woman.

Levi raised her eyebrows as she noticed Trucy's attire.

"I'm doing the scientific investigation for this case… What's your name?" she asked Apollo.

"A-Apollo Justice…" he said, still a bit flustered.

She giggled. "I wonder if I can get you as red as your vest…" she said, curling lithe fingers around Apollos tie.

"Madame… Gaudium. I think we should focus on the case at hand."

"Of course. I'll get on _his_ case sooner or later. HmmHmm." She said. She beckoned the group to follow her with an index finger. Phoenix looked at how nervous Apollo looked and laughed.

****

"Now… The crime happened here, clearly, at the defendants bench." She said.

"Why are you showing us around?" Phoenix asked.

"I kind of figured that… _Klavier _guy babied you around. Ema also has a tendency to spoon feed. If you like, I can eat some Snackoos? Maybe to simulate the experience?"

"Well, even so, I…"

"**MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!**" she said, shoveling them into her mouth. "…Am I snacking loud enough?" she asked everyone, with an innocent look.

"_If only Ema saw that…"_ Apollo thought, smiling.

"...Where's all the evidence?" Trucy asked, speaking up.

"Ah, yes… The evidence." Levi took off her sari and fluttered it in the air to her side. "My friends, today we will be dissecting…"

She put the sari on the desk and moved her arms and hands about before lifting it off the desk.

"A Police Man_…nequin_!" she said, in a suspenseful voice.

Trucy wasn't impressed, but it got Phoenix and Apollos attention.

She cut open the Mannequins chest with a knife, and gasped as she cringed.

"Why… no wonder this man…nequin died… His lungs are filled with… **EVIDENCE!**" she shouted as she let the trio take a look into the mannequins hollow chest.

**-Phoenix found a Calling Card, a broken monocle, a ransom note- **

"…Is this it?" Phoenix asked Levi. Judging on her behavior, she seemed like she would be a nightmare in court."

"It is. This isn't exactly the most malleable case… It is a kidnapping, after all. But, we've known deKiller to leave a calling card… And I suppose it's good to know that he left his monocle at the scene. I'm sorry, Feenie, but this case looks pretty absolute."

"_Feenie. I wonder when the last time someone called me that was…" _Phoenix said, remembering as he observed the ivory and gold finish on everything that made everything glow like a star in the light.

Courtroom 101 truly was a thing of beauty. It combined sovereign regality with high tech lights. Phoenix didn't know if this was going to be the battle ground where he would duel against Levi Gaudium…

But he was ready to accept whatever outcome he could if it meant he could see Franziska again.


	17. The Other Side

**June 20th, Courtroom No. 101, 12:47**

Lana headed into Court-Room 101. She took the moment to observe how everything looked at night. The ivory and gold seemed to sparkle ever brighter as the dark colored lights on the ceiling danced on the marble floor underneath her feet. She didn't know the reason why she felt the need to visit the man known as The Half Life Prosecutor. Despite being a rookie, he was far from talentless.

This man was broken, they said. They said that he was sick inside his mind, ready to convict the accused at any and all costs. She thought that those allegations were silly, and believed that he was simply a Manfred von Karma in the works. She also believed that those comments were because of his appearance.

He was mutilated in an explosion, and had to have surgery, limbs and organs replaced with robotic parts. He was alienated from society. He was alone. Was this the reason why she decided to visit him? Pity?

She dismissed the thought out of her head: What happened to him was inhuman, but he held his head up high and dedicated himself to his job to the point that he forced respect, not pity.

She returned to her duty. Behind the prosecutors bench was a platform that elevated down into a section of the Court house basement. Nobody else but he and Lana knew that was where he lived.

She stepped onto the platform, and closed her eyes as it lowered her into the darkness.

She stepped off of the platform once it landed, and walked gingerly, taking care not to trip over anything she didn't have any sight of in this pale light. At the end of the hall was a door that read "_Ex Machina, Asmodeus_". She opened it.

Much to her surprise, Asmodeus was still awake, sitting at his desk writing a paper in dim light. He turned around and looked, both of his eyes flitting madly about until they locked onto their target.

"_Interloper… Who goes there?_" he asked in an intimidating autotuned voice.

"It's just me, Asmodeus." Lana said, adjusting her red muffler, trying not to look to afraid. The light was dim enough to cause Asmodeus' piercing red eye to stand out, and it seemed to glow brighter as he focused on her.

"_Oh. Madame Skye… Hello. What are you doing here at such a late hour…?_" he said, putting a metal index finger to his temple in thought.

"I just wanted to check up to see if you're still awake…"

"_You came all this way to see if I was awake?... Of course. I take my job very seriously._" Asmodeus said.

"_I can see that." _Lana thought.

"So, Levi Gaudium has been called to face against Phoenix in State VS deKiller. Are you alright with that?" Lana asked.

"_No. That case could have made my career. But, I suppose it's fine: After all, I want to save my energy for looking for Franziska von Karma. She's my top priority right now…_"

"Well, I'm glad to see that you have what's important on your mind." Lana said, smiling. "Are you currently working on the paperwork for that case?"

"_Affirmative. Since Matt Engarde has been jailed, his mansion had been bought by a wealthy Countess… I doubt there's any association. In all honesty, I'm not sure how we're going to get her back, but there has to be a lead somewhere._"Asmodeus said, trying to keep positive.

"I'm pretty sure it'll come up in Court." Lana said, trying to cheer Asmodeus up.

"_I'm counting on it. Madame Skye, might I assist Phoenix in that case?_"

"That's a bizarre request. What for?" Lana said, surprised.

"_I want to be on top of it when the moment of truth comes out and we can get a bead on Franziskas location._"

"…Do you care about Franziska von Karma, Asmodeus?" Lana asked.

"_Yes. Granted, we're not friends or anything of the sort, but she's from the von Karma bloodline. I'd like to see her survive, but it's no greater loss of skin or flesh from my bones if she lives or dies._"

"…I appreciate your honesty… What if it was me?" Lana asked carefully. She looked at the ceiling before looking at him. He held a photograph between two of his metallic fingers.

"…_You're so beautiful, Lana._" He said.

"What?" Lana said, shocked.

"_I said, you're beautiful.__**"**_Asmodeus said softly. It was a bit unnerving to see that his human eye was looking at the photo and the mechanical one was scanning her. He then directed his one hundred percent attention to her and it almost felt normal.

Almost.

"…_Wouldn't you agree_?"

She remembered how she always had such doubt in her appearance back when she was a teenager. She had her little sister to support, but it was so hard to have self esteem when the two people at home who cheer you on through life perish.

She hadn't heard those words with sincerity since Neil's death. It was surreal hearing them now, especially from a man as stoic, indifferent, and most of all robotic as Asmodeus Ex Machina.

She gently took the photograph from Asmodeus and saw that it was a picture of her from when she was apprehended of the murder of Bruce Goodman. So many memories flooded into her at once that it was difficult for her to think straight.

"_You and Fear are familiar companions_… _I apologize on behalf of Neil. It must be quite painful, even still._"

"If this is a sore attempt at being smug, then you can stop it." Lana said, going on the defensive.

"_Lana_." Asmodeus said, tentatively curling metal fingers around Lanas hand. The feeling was an unnatural one, but it was paired with Asmodeus' voice, which chided away the difference.

"_I didn't mean it _that_ way."_

"Then how did you mean it? Asmodeus, you're one of the coldest people I've ever met. You make your living off of people and insult them, but nobody says anything because they think you're an outcast and a lunatic." Lana said, getting a bit impatient.

Asmodeus removed his hands, and although they were artificial, she still missed the sensation of it and wanted the feeling to return.

"_But you don't. You wouldn't have came here if you thought that… That emotion is another you know well. It's called Confusion._" Asmodeus stated matter of factly.

Lana thought that Asmodeus was one to talk about emotion, but decided not to say anything.

"And what am I confused about?"

"_My sudden change in temperament has caused you to likewise, change temperaments… But, there was one thing that sets apart mine from yours._"

"And what was that?"

"_I meant everything that I said._" Asmodeus said, once again, more sincere than she ever saw him.

"Asmodeus, I…" Lana started.

"_Lana, it's getting rather late. You're welcome to stay if you like, but even I have my limits_." Asmodeus said, yawning.

"Alright. I'll let you accompany Phoenix." Lana said.

"_Thank you. Have a pleasant night… Lana Skye._"

"You too." Lana said, closing the door gently. "Pleasant dreams..."

Lana wished that he gave her an answer on whether or not he would care if she went missing, but she hoped that he was telling the truth when he said that he meant everything he said.

But he had a photograph of her from so long ago, and she wondered if he had it all along.

The two people spent the majority of the night thinking.


	18. No Honor

_[I'm baaaaack!]_

**June 20th, Wright Anything Offices, 10:23 AM**

Phoenix was busy working at his desk and thinking when he heard a knock on the door. He went over to answer it.

"Asmodeus?" he said, in surprise.

"_Surprise, surprise, Wright_." He said, smiling on the corner of his thin mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, too tired to object.

"_I'm on your side… this time. I wanted this case, but I didn't get it. So, I'm going to bring Gaudium down alongside you._" Asmodeus stated, raising one of his index fingers in the air.

"This can't be condoned…" Phoenix said, rubbing his eyes.

"_But it is. I acquired the Chief Prosecutors permission._" Asmodeus said. His eyes closed and he smiled smugly.

"Alright, Asmodeus. I want to know: Just what is your connection to Lana Skye?"

He had a feeling of what was going to happen, and his suspicions were confirmed when seven white Psyche locks appeared on and around Asmodeus. Much to Phoenix's surprise, he began to giggle.

"_You can see these locks that bind me… Can't you?_" Asmodeus said, his smile becoming twisted. His voice seemed even more distorted inside of the darkness.

"How do you know about the Psyche-" Phoenix said, not sure whether or not to be shocked or frightened.

"_When I acquired this eye…_" Asmodeus said, waving a finger in a circle around his mechanical eye "_I became more… aware of things than I was before…_" he said, almost sadly.

"_Of course, I cannot remove them myself. I'm going to need your help. It is mandatory, for this will help you complete your case. Until the day comes when you will, however… I remain silent._" He finished. His red eye seemed to rotate inside of the black void that held it before the atmosphere became normal again.

"_Anyway. I'm here to give you a 'pointer', as it were_." Asmodeus said once the air was clear again.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Phoenix asked, looking away.

"_Faulty evidence… Sound familiar…?_"Asmodeus cooed robotically.

"Faulty evidence…?" Phoenix said, his eyes widening.

"_Indeed. Specifically… The calling card._" Asmodeus said, brandishing a piece of paper. "_Which, to my understanding, is a vital source of evidence._"

Asmodeus handed Phoenix the piece of paper.

"_Here. You just have to scratch the card, and you'll see what's underneath it._"

"Why can't you just tell me what's underneath it?" Phoenix asked.

Asmodeus simply glared at him, which was incredibly unnerving.

"_Is subtlety dead to people nowadays?" _Phoenix thought.

Asmodeus snapped off one of his metal fingers and handed it to Phoenix. Phoenix was rather disturbed.

"…_What? It clicks back on, I'll have you know._"

"_What if I_ didn't _want to scratch this card with your prosthetic finger?" _ Phoenix thought as he scratched the card.

Eventually, he saw what was underneath it and his eyes opened up in shock.

"_Makes sense… Doesn't it?_" Asmodeus said to him slyly.

"Yes… But why? Why would he do something like this?"

"_They say there's no honor among_…" Asmodeus started tauntingly. Phoenix interrupted him.

"I know the saying… But, at least I can crack deKillers lock when I see him before court." Phoenix said, deciding not to keep the Psyche Locks a secret from Asmodeus anymore.

"_I figured he'd hide something like this. He wants to protect a fellow criminal so he won't die a shame. Typical._" Asmodeus said.

"_You… no doubt have reservations about calling her bluff. You, of course, realize the pain that disbarment causes. So, I leave you with a question: Will you call her out on faulty evidence and ruin her life? Or will you find victory another way…?_ The _choice is yours, Phoenix. I look forward to the answer_." Asmodeus said, smiling as he walked out the door.

Phoenix sat down on the sofa and looked at the paper in disbelief. He was now in charge of three lives. Calling Levi out would sacrifice two. Finding another way would salvage two.

"_What am I going to do? Why would he do something like this?" _Phoenix thought as he looked at the paper again as if to hope the result would change.

But it didn't. And it never would.


	19. Shelly's Psyche Lock

**June 21st, Defense Lobby, 11:00 AM**

"Hello, Mister Wright." Shelly said as he walked over to Phoenix. He was clad with an ill fitting orange jumpsuit, bereft of any dignity he had left.

"Hello, Shelly." Phoenix said, approaching him.

"Are you ready for the trial?" Shelly said, looking to the left.

"Almost. I just have to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" Shelly said, returning his gaze to Phoenix.

_Take That!!_

All turned again to cold shadow and a single Psyche Lock appeared on Shellys chest.

**--Shellys Psyche Lock: Identity Of Kidnapper—**

"Alright, Shelly. I know you're a clever man. I know that you have a vague idea of who the kidnapper actually was." Phoenix began. His statement was met by an eerie silence from Shelly.

"…So, I'm going to ask again, hoping you'll answer _voluntarily_. Do you have any idea who kidnapped Franziska von Karma in your stead?" Phoenix pressed.

"…_I_ did." Shelly said, looking at Phoenix straight in the eye.

"Wrong answer, Shelly. I think you have a good idea of who he is. I think you have as much of an idea as I do."

Shelly's usually statue like posture suddenly gave way to a flash of sudden panic.

"!!" he gasped. He clenched a fist, and it shook in anxiety.

"Shelly, I honor your efforts to protect a fellow criminal, but it ends here… This _person was the kidnapper of Franziska von Karma!_"

**Take That!!**

"…You know, Shelly, I've seen a lot of criminals behind bars in my day. I only saved one. He stole the Tear Of Emanon. He stole a priceless ruby… But, I had no idea he resorted to stealing _people_ for a living."

"…Grrk." Shelly grunted.

"Shelly, you knew that it was the work of _Mask deMasque_ all along, didn't you?" Phoenix said, flashing a picture of the phantom thief to deKiller.

"Assumptions, assumptions…" deKiller said, pressing two fingers between his eyebrows.

"_It's one thing to assume, Mister Wright... But unless you have any proof that it was Mask deMasque, your theory is void!_"

**Take That!!**

"Here. This is an evidence report filed from a prosecutor, regarding your calling card that was left at the scene of the kidnapping."

"What of it?" deKiller asked.

"Well, it turned out that it was lovingly painted over to look like your calling card. The true insignia that lay on the card… was this one."

deKiller looked at the card, and gritted his teeth. On the card was a mask with a white left side and a red black side. It had a curving smile and above and below the mask the words ""Mask deMasque" and Salutations" hung in red and black letters.

"…Grrggh!" deKiller grunted in defeat.

The Psyche Lock shattered and Phoenix could feel energy in his veins as the chains disappeared and they reappeared in the Defense Lobby. Shelly immediately began to talk, with his head hung.

"Yes. I had a suspicion that it was Mask deMasque once I saw the card and the bailiffs threw me to the ground. I was under the assumption that he had been dormant, even retired, after his case with you, but I was wrong, it seems. This proves it." Shelly said.

"Okay. Now that we've taken care of that, tell me what you think happened."

"I believe after he made the call, he called Mask deMasque and hired him to kidnap Franziska at an earlier time. By the time I got there, I was immediately apprehended."

"You were set up." Phoenix said. "Don't worry, Shelly. I'll be sure to prove it."

Shelly smiled on the inside on this promise. "Very well."

***

Asmodeus Ex Machina appeared right on cue just as Shelly and the guards left.

"_I take it you cracked that lock of his. Good show, Wright._" Asmodeus said, his hands clanking as he clapped.

"Ah, thanks." Phoenix said. He looked down as Asmodeus' left hand, and his memory snapped back to an hour ago.

"Oh! And, here." Phoenix said, taking Asmodeus' finger out of his pocket.

Asmodeus snatched it back, annoyed. After screwing it back on he spoke.

"_Right. Let's get this show on the road_." He said, puffing up his chest and walking with Phoenix to the court room.

***

**June 21st, Court Room 3, 11:11 AM**

The judge slammed down his gavel and began.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Shelly deKiller! Is the defense ready?"

"The defense is ready, your honor."

Across the room was Levi Gaudium, dressed in the same clothes she was wearing last time they met her. She had apparently traded in her sari for a purple cape that was green trimmed.

"The prosecution…"

She lifted up the cape and three white doves flew out.

"Is ready!" she said, winking. "Tell me, Your Honor, do you enjoy Magic tricks?"

"Very much!" the judge said, nodding his head.

"In that case, I've got quite the show for you! Don't blink, Your Honor, because you might miss the main event!" she said, green hair flying about.

"I'm so excited!" the judge said, clapping.

"…_It's great to see you again too, your honor." _Phoenix said, feeling slightly ignored.

"**Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, get ready! Because it's time for**…"

She slammed her hand on the desk and confetti flew out of spouts that were mounted on the sides of her desk.

"**The Prosecutions Opening Statement!!**"

The gallery roared in applause, and the judge seemed too transfixed to call for order. Levi Gaudium had the floor completely.

"Welcome back to Court, Phoenix. Better get used to the usual mayhem again…" he thought as Levi began to speak.


	20. Rykker Tophel

[_Don't fret! I didn't forget about the man with the chords of steel_ just _yet!_]

**June 21****st****, Wright Anything Agency, 11:11 AM**

**Enter Apollo.**

"What are we going to do now, Polly?" Trucy asked Apollo, looking deep in thought.

"Well, I suppose the best thing to do would be to talk to the Police Captain about the status of Franziska von Karma… I'm a little bit nervous about meeting him, as a matter of fact. I've heard he's a guy with a mean streak a mile wide." Apollo said, looking down.

"What's the Police Captains name?" Trucy asked.

"Herr Rykker Tophel. He backs up most of the SWAT investigations, among other things." Klavier said as he made himself apparent from the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Klavier!" Trucy said, cheering up.

"Hallo, Fräulein." Klavier said, smiling with her.

"Hey Klavier. What are you doing here?" Apollo asked, surprised Klavier was coming uannounced.

"Ah, I heard the news of Fräulein Franziskas kidnapping. I thought you might appreciate an extra pair of hands, ja? Besides. Herr Tophel and I are on good terms with each other. I could be beneficial…" Klavier said, smiling with blue eyes glowing and white teeth shining.

"Alright, Klavier. Could you take us to him?"

"Of course." He said smiling slyly as he played with his blonde hair. The precinct was a short drive away, and they reached

**June 21****st****, Police Precinct: SWAT Briefing Room, 11:20 AM**

The SWAT briefing room was a large auditorium with rows upon rows of seats and a single podium in center stage. There were stage lights above, and if not for the SWAT banners hanging down from the top of the stage and the dark curtains, the place would have been a brilliant spot for a concert or magic show.

A stocky built man was on the stage. He wore a black suit and several military medals hung from a tab on his chest. He had a grey hair in a buzzcut. His right eye was an intense blue, but his left was covered with an eye-patch. He wore two flat epaulets on his shoulders with stars that went down them. He had light latex gloves on, and his brows were furrowed and determined.

"Greetings, Herr Tophel." Klavier said, extending a hand.

"Klavier." The other said gruffly as he shook hands with Klavier and nodded in approval. Apollo could sense some faint Swedish in his accent.

"You must be Apollo Justice." Tophel said as he nodded at Apollo.

"S-Sir yes sir, General Rykker!" Apollo said, standing up straighter and saluting.

"That's **General Tophel **to you, Justice!" Rykker said, his loud and rough voice echoing through the Auditorium. He raised a gloved index finger underneath Apollos jaw and jabbed at it slightly, propping his chin up.

Rykkers gold glare instructed Apollo to freeze. Trucy looked on stunned and worried, but Klavier smiled knowingly.

"No doubt you kids are here about Franziska von Karma…" Rykker said, pacing back and forth, his boots creating gunshot like booms every time he stepped.

"Yes, General Tophel…" Trucy said, a little bit scared of him. Rykker smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"…Heh. All in good time, little missy! The next meeting is in ten minutes. There, I will explain the procedure of our raid."

"Can I take this to mean you've found her, General Tophel?" Apollo said, perking up a bit.

"_You will speak when spoken to, Justice!_" Rykker commanded angrily. "…But, yes. We have traced her location and we're almost certain of it this time… I hope." Rykker ended sadly, looking down.

"You knew Manfred von Karma, ja?" Klavier asked, looking a bit less confident.

"Yes, so I feel obligated to rescuing his daughter. If I don't, I may never forgive myself." Rykker said, looking up and crossing his arms behind his back.

"But I digress. The war moves on no matter how many soldiers may die!" he thrust his arm to the side and revealed that he held a switch that he quickly flipped with his finger. Shortly afterwards, the SWAT team came in and sat themselves down.

"Members of the Tophel Brigade, open your ears and listen!" he said, thrusting out his arms to his sides.

"I have received information that Franziska von Karma may be hidden away inside of an abandoned dilapidated apartment complex to the north of here. If we lose her here, we may not find her again. Head into the Tophel Fleet and capture every one inside of that building and apprehend them as suspects: I want the kidnapper _bound_ and _gagged_:** I want him back alive!**" he roared, lifting a gloved fist into the air.

On cue, all of the soldiers stood up and shouted "Sir, yes sir!" in perfect unison. The sound was an explosive one that was more powerful than Tophel and Apollos Chords of Steel combined.

"Perfect!" Tophel said, pumping his fist back down. "Tophel Brigade **DISMISSED!**"

"Colonel Campion!" Tophel yelled at a recruit, who stood still. "Report to me at once."

"Sir, yes sir!" replied the recruit named Campion. Campion appeared to be in his early thirties, and had wild brown hair and a beard. He appeared to be heterochromatic, and he had three diagonal scars on his forehead. He closed his blue eye. His voice was a bit raspy.

"Colonel, you will be boarding the Flagship. Tell the men to wait until you give them the command, then storm the house at once."

"Shall we flank it, sir?" he said, opening his blue eye and closing his brown one.

"See that you do, Colonel!...Also, you should do something about that hair. It's rather on the gaudy side, don't you think? It's not regulation! Dismissed!"

Campion ran off, and Apollo, Klavier and Trucy quickly followed his example, not wanting to get tangled in the confusion.


	21. Levi's Power Play

**June 21st, Court Room 3, 11:20 AM**

Enter Phoenix

"Ladies, Gentlemen, let's wind the clocks back around two days… Up above, in Court Room 101, a debate of the innocence of the victim of this very case was being held. The charge was for murder. The prosecutor of that case is the very man standing right next to our Defense Attorney: His name is Asmodeus Ex Machina, The Half Life Prosecutor." Levi said, making sure she was heard.

Asmodeus seemed to be displeased with the new attention he was getting.

"The Defense Attorney who defended the victim was one… Apollo Justice…" Phoenix could feel and hear Levis voice softly melt as she said Apollo's name, and she leaned over the desk to support herself.

"The two were in the heat of debate, but then the unthinkable happened!: Mister Justice suddenly passed out! Mister Ex Machina, perhaps in an act of shock, followed suit." Levi said, returning to her standing stance.

Phoenix could hear Asmodeus scoff at the very thought, but said nothing.

"The courtroom went wild! During the commotion, the accused, Franziska von Karma, was… (drum-roll please…) **abducted!**" Levi said, expressive hands flitting about.

"…So tell me… is that man sitting in the Defendants Chair? How do you plead… Phoenix Wright?" Levi said as she crossed her arms and focused all of her might into her golden eyed glare.

"_Last chance to throw this case…_" Asmodeus muttered to Phoenix, smiling.

"I plead **Not Guilty**." Phoenix said, returning the stare.

Phoenix studied his green haired opponent intently, drinking in every fidget of surprise that his action elicited from her and everyone else: The Judge, the gallery, and Asmodeus Ex Machina. Energy flowed into his veins and he felt like a man of twenty four again.

Levi Gaudiums ruby red lips curved slowly into a small smile.

"Very well…" she fanned out a mixture of five red and blue backed cards. "Pick a card… but choose wisely…" Levi said, her eyes squinting and her eyes narrowing.

"_How far does she expect her magic tricks to take her?" _Phoenix thought. "I choose the second one from your left." He shrugged as he guessed.

The other cards contracted back into the deck and it slid into her sleeve. Levi held the singular blue backed card between two white gloved fingers.

She closed her eyes and slowly sunk the card from her head down to her chest as she spoke.

"Very well. This witness was there at the scene of the crime, waiting to be cross examined when he witnessed the kidnapping. Nobody knows his name or face, but this masked man may be the sole solace for us to learn the truth…" she said silently.

It was then that Phoenix finally caught on to what Levi did.

He didn't just pick a card: He picked a witness.

Levi opened her eyes quickly and slammed the card face up on the table. On the card was an abstract art of a man dressed in all black, wearing a black mask that concealed all of his features. The cards suit was the spade.

"With this, the defense has called its first witness to the stand!" Levi said, pointing dramatically. The crowd applauded as the witness walked to the stand, two bailiffs at his side.

He wore a black overcoat and a black mask that covered his entire head. He was clothed in all black.

"Witness, grace this court with your name and occupation, if you please!" Levi said, crossing her rms.

"Silence. My name is Silence. I am currently unemployed." The black covered man explained.

"Allow me to shed more light on the subject, ladies and gentlemen. Silence was a man who desired Witness and Identity protection after witnessing Franziska murder Detective Gumshoe. However…" she said, looking around for peoples reaction.

"After Asmodeus and Apollo-kins passed out, he _witnessed the very crime!_" she said, slamming down on her desk. Small fireworks came from the spouts on the sides of her desks. They sizzled into the air just above Levi and disintegrated with a hissing sound. The judge still seemed to be transfixed.

The gallery broke into whispers before all died down into silence with the bang of the Judges Gavel.

"You are to address this with your testimony at once, Mister Silence!"

"…Very well." Silence answered gruffly.

**--Testimony Of Silence—**

"_As previously mentioned, I am a witness in State versus von Karma that required Witness Protection."_

"_Hence my mask and the two bailiffs at my side."_

"_Anyway, I was waiting to be cross examined: Apollo was cross examining the Half Life Prosecutor, over there…"_

"_And then all of a sudden, he just passes out, right over his bench!"_

"_Ex Machina followed suite. His attendant caught him from his fall, but he was out cold."_

"_The gallery went nuts! Baliffs swarmed the area trying to keep the place intact, including the guards at my sides."_

"_I was defenseless, and out of pure fear, I ducked down under the commotion: I feared that someone was prepared to kill me!"_

"_Then I looked up at the defendants bench, and someone dressed like a baliff was up there alone. He kidnapped Franziska von Karma, and quickly ran away."_

"_That Shelly deKiller is a horrible coward!"_

**--End Testimony--**

"The Witness has spoken, Phoenix. The stakes have been raised: All the cards are on the table now... Do you want to go all in, or are you gonna _fold?_"

"Levi, are you aware of my past Poker legacy at the Borscht Bowl Club?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course… Beating _the_ Phoenix Wright at two of his games is part of the reason why I took this case." Levi said, smiling.

"Well, I'm not about to lose either of my games yet: I'm going all in!"

The crowd applauded, and the judge seemed a few steps behind clapping himself.

"The Defense would like to Cross Examine the witness!" Phoenix said, pointing.

"Very well." The judge said.

"_Better be careful, Wright. I know Levi: She never misses a trick, Magic or otherwise… If you don't present that evidence, and soon, you could find yourself in _big _trouble_…" Asmodeus said crossing his arms as smoke blew out of the pipes on his back lazily.

"I'm going to go without it. Levi isn't my favorite prosecutor, but she doesn't deserve what I had to go through." Phoenix said, looking at Asmodeus from the corner of his eyes.

"Self righteous to the end? _So be it. Don't say I didn't warn you._" Asmodeus muttered to Phoenix.

"Without further ado, Let the Cross Examination…** begin!**" Levi said, holding her arms up high and at length. Another applause from the gallery led into the Cross Examination of Silence.


	22. Flashback No 1

_[Probably the darkest chapter since 'Cold Cold World', so tread with caution...] _

_[At least we see Franziska again!]_

**June 21, ???, 2:24 AM**

**Enter Franziska**

Franziska finally came to. She blinked to find that nothing was in her vision except for perfect darkness. The air was dry. It smelled rancid and cold and she was alone. She tried to move forward, but her legs were bound together, her arms were cuffed at length to the wall.

She snarled in frustration as she continued her crusade. She discovered that her mouth was covered, no one hearing her growls or screams.

"_You don't really learn easily, do you…? It tears me to see you like this, it really does. I wish there was something I could do…_" a whimpering voice made itself apparent from the end of the room.

"_Getting me down would be a nice start, you foolish fool!" _Franziska yelled.

The man heard only muffles.

"_But… I _need_ this money. Ever since s-s-she left me…_" the other said. The voice sounded almost feminine, but Franziska knew it was a man, and this man sounded ready to cry.

"_Took our daughter… took our… possessions…_" he continued sadly.

Franziska didn't feel much remorse for him, and would have whipped him into submission. The man continued to blubber sadly. It was then clear that the guilt was cracking him more than her whip ever could.

"_I don't know why you're here. I-I don't know what he has planned… But it's something big. He has pawns e-e-everywhere…_" he said between his sobs.

"_A-A-A-and you and I will just be v-victims… My daughter Eu-Euphoria… won't know her f-f-father if this keeps up…_" His voice was muffled, and he hid his face in his hands.

"_I_…" he tried to say. The dam finally exploded and he started to burst into incoherent tears. Franziska could hear him whisper "Why" between his sobs, but judging on the noise acoustics, he was now on his sides, curled up.

Blinding light shone on the two, which seemed divine to the two of them. A tall and built figure walked into the room. His front couldn't be seen, and it was eclipsed in the white light. From the now apparent lighting, Franziska could see that she was in a meat locker.

The voice that was speaking to her previously was apparent also: It was a feminine face with big eyes, red trimmed from tears. Two light brown cinnamon bun like rolls of hair stuck on the side of his face and covered his ears. A soul patch rested below his bottom lip, perhaps to make himself look more masculine. He was dressed in a purple uniform.

His eyes expressed extreme horror and fear.

Eventually, everything faded away into shadow again.

"_Stop crying_!" The shadow ordered in a dark voice. A fist made contact to the other mans jaw, and he flew against a skinned beef carcass, and landed to the frozen cement with a small splash: His cheek likely landed in his puddle of tears. He shouted in pain as he received a swift kick to the gut shortly afterwards.

Franziska could hear large footsteps approaching her. Eventually they stopped inches away from her.

"_Franziska von Karma. Heheh. My oh my._" He said. She could feel him free her from the muffler, and he traced three fingers along the edges of Franziskas slender jaw. The feeling would have been more comfortable if it was the one person she had feelings for.

She bit a wandering finger, tasting cold leather.

The offender snarled and muttered a string of curses as he stomped around the room.

"_deMasque, go outside and stand guard. I want to deal with this one_ alone."

The other man, apparently named 'deMasque' opened the door lying on the ground. He clutched his stomach and looked at the other with the look an abused puppy would give its sadistic master. He slowly dragged himself out the door and closed it with a slam. That was the last Franziska saw of him before once again they were draped in darkness

"_Graargh!!_" the man roared.

Franziska could feel a powerful hand impact the side of her face. It was a blunt impact which stung afterwards. She would have lifted a hand to stroke her own cheek, as if to soothe the pain, but her arms were restrained. Shortly afterwards, she could feel another strap going around her head. She thrashed In futility, but eventually she found that he had put a ball gag on her.

In the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Franziska von Karma, daughter of Legendary Prosecutor Manfred von Karma, was afraid.

The same hand grabbed the top of her hair, fingers seizing azure hair, lifting the two at what she imagined to be eye level. If she concentrated she could see an outline of him, but that wasn't enough to make her feel better.

"_Do you have any idea why you're here?_" he asked, his voice dripping with a façade of concern. "_Hm?_"

He slapped her on the cheek, but not nearly as hard as he did earlier.

"_For once in your life, it seems you don't have any words to say..._" He said. Franziska could hear the mans lips parting into a wide smile. The sound of saliva splitting apart brought fear and disgust in equal measure.

"_After the death of your beautiful mother… Life seemed to just split down the middle, didn't it? With your father neglected you in favor of his job. He physically abused you and beat you whenever you came home bearing a mark less than 100 per cent." _

"_Miles was your last chance at an existence at peace for you, wasn't he?_" he said, mockingly, cradling Franziskas bottom jaw in four fingers.

_You chose to ignore the fact that your father _stole _him from his surroundings and killed Miles' father. It benefitted you, and _your _selfish plans for _your _better life. You didn't care about _his _tarnished plans. You didn't even apologize to him after he found out the truth._"

"_You hide behind the whip to conceal the fact that you're still a poor and innocent child, sobbing in the rain for her mother. But she's never coming back to you._"

"_Now you know the truth, dontcha?_" he said. Much to her shock, he planted a kiss where he had originally hit her before. It felt tender and warm in comparison to previously, but she knew that there was still a razor sharp intention, and she wasn't being fazed yet.

"_Without your whip as your lovely self defense, you're just a harmless and pathetic __**coward!**_" he screamed, hitting her again and dislodging his hands from her hair.

"…_Words hurt, Franziska. So, I'm going to make this hurt even more." _He moved to his side, and Franziska heard an all too familiar sound: The cracking of a whip. Her eyes narrowed and between each strike, with each sudden blast of cold air to open would, she let a single tear fall for the dream that the person who opened her eyes to so many things would rescue her from this hell.

If Phoenix were standing with her, holding her hand and telling her she would be alright, each strike of her own whip would feel harmonic and blissful. This cold darkness would feel like warmth.

And maybe the emptiness in her heart would feel nonexistent.

The kidnapper was finally finished with the whipping, and dropped it to the floor with a crack. Visible holes were made in Franziskas clothing, and her lip was bleeding from the beatings she had sustained.

He flicked a needle and jabbed it into one of the holes in the soft black silk. She could feel the needle penetrate her stomach and the contents flow into her veins.

She thought of the spikey haired lawyer and made one final wish for him to be at her side before she drifted into unconsciousness again.


	23. Ion Frit

_[Sorry I'm late on the update guys. I've been having a lot of trouble with Silence's Cross Examination, so I decided to do a chapter on Apollo that I've been putting off._

_By the way, Silence isn't an OC of mine. He's an existing character… in disguise!_

_But who can he be?... I'll leave that for you to speculate on! _

_Enjoy! Please R&R!]_

**June 21st, SWAT Briefing Room: Hallway, 11:27 AM**

The trio followed Campion. They called after the Colonel, but he seemed quite determined on getting to the fleet and issuing the General's commands.

"Achtung, Herr Mephiz!" Klavier called after Campion.

He didn't appear to listen.

"You know him?" Apollo asked, surprised.

"Ja, I know most members of City Law Enforcement… Herr Campion is… quite stubborn." Klavier said, huffing as he ran.

"Well, I don't think he's stubborn, I think he has some kind of _hearing loss_." Trucy said. Apollo shot her a look for her rudeness.

Colonel Campion! Please wait up!" Apollo shouted.

Campion finally stopped right in front of the door. The trio was out of breath, but Campion promptly spoke up.

"What do you want?" he prompted loudly enough for everyone to hear. Much to their surprise, he didn't seem at all affected from running that distance that fast.

"Colonel… Mephiz… We… wanted to go… with you…" Apollo huffed

"Nothing will come of you tagging along but the possible outcome of your deaths." Campion said firmly, focusing his blue eye on Apollo. Apollos skin trembled and froze underneath his stare.

Much to his further surprise, Campion pushed him with one of his hands.

"Don't be a _nuisance_. Wait here." Campion ordered. Trucy weaved between the two men.

"Don't touch Polly like that!" Trucy said indignantly as she pushed Campions strong arm aside and tore it back at his side. She didn't seem too far from shoving Campion just as he did to Apollo.

For a split second, Campion opened up both of his differently colored eyes in surprise, but that quickly melted away into the same stoic attitude that Klavier had came to expect of him.

"Hm. There are people you should and shouldn't tangle with, girl." Campion said to Trucy, stepping up to her to remind her of their size difference. "It would do you well to remember that."

Campion slid out the door and began to issue the troops.

"What an ignorant SOB!" Trucy said afterwards, angrily.

Apollo and Klavier exchanged looks of shock.

"Err, shall we follow them?" Apollo quickly said to Klavier. He didn't even bother scolding Trucy, if not only because there was some truth in what she said.

"That's probably not the best idea. Herr Mephiz will take matters into his own hands if he catches us following him. The sheer size of the Tophel Fleet only increases the risk factor." Klavier said. Apollo admired Klaviers ability to be somewhat factual when matters approve it.

"…I think the best we can do is try to collect evidence for your current case." Klavier said, smiling.

"Our current case?" Apollo asked, confused.

"You forget, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked, poking Apollos forehead with his index finger. "Fraulein Von Karma has been accused of murder!" He said, raising an eyebrow at Apollo.

"You're right, Klavier! How could I have forgotten?" Apollo said, a bit scared at himself.

"So much has been happening. I'd cut you some slack!" Trucy said, trying to cheer him up.

"Ah, Herr Forehead, whatever would you do without me?" Klavier said, winking. He supported one of his elbows on Apollos shoulder.

"I'm still worried about Miss von Karma. Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked Klavier while raising his elbow off of his shoulder.

"Herr Tophel doesn't take prisoners. You can be rest assured he'll find Fraulein von Karma one way or the other." Klavier said, crossing his arms.

Klaviers (although optimistic) response to his worry made him feel a bit better.

"Alright. Let's go to the crime scene!"

"Why bother? Let's head to forensics." Klavier said. "I have a… confidant there that might be able to give us new information on your existing evidence."

"Is that so? What's his name?" Apollo asked.

"Ach, his name is Ion Frit." Klavier said. He smiled again, as if he couldn't help himself.

Trucy and Apollo took note of Klaviers rather bizarre pronounciation of his name.

***

**June 21st, Frit Laboratory, 11:30 AM**

Pillars of multicolored smoke rose as the trio entered the room that Klavier led them to. Apollo assumed that it was Ion's lab.

"Herr Frit…? Herr Frit?" Klavier asked. After the florescent smoke faded away into darkness, the room was cased in absolute black.

A robotic crash sounded in the room as two pinpoint lights cut through the black and focused onto them. The red glowing eyes and the light that they provided revealed a gritted maw of teeth.

"Oh. It's you." His voice said, loosening up. "'Sup, Ga-vin!" he said, cheerily, high fiving him.

The lights came on when he simply clapped.

It revealed a man who was significantly stout. He wore a neat lab coat with read "" on his left breast. Thick golden hoops were in the lobe of both of his ears. His hair was out of the ordinary for his profession: Black liberty spikes rose himself up to their height. He had thick black mutton chops, a stringy Fu Manchu, and a goatee. (Perhaps to hide the fact that he had a slight double chin.)

His glasses appeared to be one way pale blue shades that hid his eyes perfectly. He smiled with thick white teeth.

He looked like he'd rather be equipped in a jean jacket and exposed finger gloves, but as Trucy had been instructed by Phoenix, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"You must be Apollo Justice." Ion said in a rich voice.

"Um, yes, Mister Ian."

"…Apollo, it's pronounced 'Eon.'" He said, rather impatiently. "I don't like it when people get it wrong." He said. Black smoke seemed to play on the lens of his glasses as he frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Apollo said, worried that he angered him.

"Kindly get it right next time." Ion said. "Back to my main point! So, Franziskas been kidnapped. Tough break, eh?.. I bet I can guess why you came to me!" he said, smiling.

"Why?" Trucy asked.

"Because you tried to follow Campion. Campion, being his stubborn-ass-self, no doubt pushed you away. You came to me to review your evidence… Didntcha?" he said, smiling. One of his teeth was golden.

"Wow, you're right!" Apollo said, shocked.

"Herr Frit is a good judge of character." Klavier said, snapping his finger.

"Damned straight. I reviewed your evidence just in case. Care to have a look, Mister Justice?" Ion said, smiling confidently.

"Yes please." Apollo said. Ion smiled further as he handed Apollo the files.


	24. CE: Testimony Of Silence, Part 1

**June 21st, Court Room 3, 11:30 AM**

**Enter Phoenix**

**--Cross Examination: Testimony Of Silence—**

"_**As previously mentioned, I am a witness in State versus von Karma that required Witness Protection."**_

_Hold It!!_

"And why was that?" Phoenix asked, scratching his chin.

"Well, I…" Silence began. He was interrupted.

"_Objection!!_"

"Relevancy!" Levi said.

"Overruled. Please answer the question, Witness." The judge said.

"Well, I witnessed the crime scene first hand. That is why. If the true killer, (That being Franziska) found out my identity, she could very easily get her hands on me if she goes outside of police custody!" Silence said, sadly.

"_**I was waiting to be cross examined: Apollo was cross examining the Half Life Prosecutor, over there…"**_

_Hold It!!_

"So, the case was between Apollo Justice…" Phoenix began. He could see Levi blushing with stars in her eyes upon hearing Apollo's name, and decided to ignore her.

"…And Asmodeus Ex Machina?" Phoenix said, slightly annoyed.

"Yessir! I was called in as one of Mister Ex Machinas witnesses… But, Mister Justice decided to Cross Examine Mister Ex Machina first… So we got a bit delayed. It looked like Mister Justice was starting to get somewhere…"

"_**And then all of a sudden, he just passes out, right over his bench!"**_

_Hold it!!_

"…So, Apollo just passed out over his desk?" Phoenix said, thinking.

"Yeah! Real sudden like! Nobody knew what to do about it. It was very frightening! I worried that he had a heart attack or something!" Silence said, looking on guard.

"…Did he?" he asked shyly.

"No!" Phoenix said to him.

"_**Ex Machina followed suite. His attendant caught him from his fall, but he was out cold!"**_

Hold It!!

"Who was his attendant?"

"_Michael Meekins_." Asmodeus said, interrupting. His metal fingers were linked and his eyes were closed, as if he were digesting serious thoughts.

"I think it was something like that. Very stringy guy with big eyebrows." Silence confirmed.

"_Sounds like Mike, alright."_ Phoenix thought. Last time he saw Mike, he was a baliff. He had no idea that only two years later he would be doing odd jobs for Asmodeus.

"Anyway, so he just passed out? Just like that?" Phoenix said, confused.

"Yeah. Lickety split!" Silence snapped his gloved fingers.

"That red light on his eye just faded away and he hunched over his bench. The smoke stopped from those pipes too. I thought his life support gave up on him!"

"_Interesting._" Asmodeus murmured.

"_**The gallery went nuts! Baliffs swarmed the area trying to keep the place intact, including the guards at my sides."**_

_Hold it!_

"So they just left you?"

**Objection!!**

"Likely for the sole sake of controlling the emergency. No need to fret, _Wrighty Uptighty_!" Levi joked.

Phoenix winced at the pun on his name before objecting.

**Objection!!**

"No, this could be a very important detail!"

"Mmm, is that so?" Levi said, cheerily. "Care to ask the crystal ball a question, Your Honor?" Levi said, hoisting a crystal orb the size of a human head onto her desk.

"How might the identity of the bailiffs be important to the case?" he said to the ball.

The orb began to swirl with purple smoke until it formed the phrase 'Not likely Important' in black text. Levi smirked at Phoenix, and no explanation was needed.

"**I object to you and your crystal ball!! **Silence, what did the bailiffs look like?" Phoenix said.

"_I see where you're going with this… You're trying to make everyone believe that the two balliffs were working in cahoots with deKil… the real kidnapper_." Asmodeus said, glaring at Levi, who seemed to be offput.

"Yeah. deKiller works alone. If I can somehow weave a few other people into this plot, I might be able to prove him innocent." Phoenix said, leaning on the desk.

Phoenix noticed Asmodeus and Levi glaring at each other.

"…Do you know each other?"

"_She was… an apprentice of mine. We still do field work together, but we don't particularly enjoy each others company._ _I find her obnoxious and overly silly to be among the ranks of the law._" Asmodeus said without taking his eyes off of Levi. She seemed to be doing the same.

"_Just like me and Mia… I wonder what went wrong with those two…" _Phoenix thought.

"_Do me a favor?_" Asmodeus said.

"Yes?"

"_**Trounce**__ her._" Asmodeus growled, his autotuned voice lower than Phoenix ever heard before.

"The witness will testify about the appearance of the bailiffs!" The judge said after Asmodeus and Phoenix were through chatting.

"**I didn't think to catch what either of them looked like… But there was one thing…"**

_Hold it!!_

"And what was this 'one thing', Silence?" Phoenix asked the masked man.

"Well, one of them had… a _**beard.**_"

"A… beard?" Phoenix asked, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, a beard. It seemed fairly well kept, if that helps."

"…_It doesn't, really._" Asmodeus said, making sure Silence didn't hear him.

"_**I was defenseless, and out of pure fear, I ducked down under the commotion: I feared that someone was prepared to kill me!"**_

_Hold it!!_

"So, in shock of the bailiffs leaving you, you ducked under the crowd? Seems a bit risky-" Phoenix began. Levi quickly interrupted.

**Objection!!**

Levi pulled out a desk of Tarot cards, and folded them out in a fan. Instead of prompting Phoenix to pick a card, she picked one herself.

"Mister Wright, I can see into your soul. I can see that you're tenacious and nosey without reason!" Levi said, making spirals with her fingers.

"The Prosecution must request that the Defense refrain from harassing the witness on their survival choices!" Levi said immediately, not missing a thing.

"Granted. Mister Wright, try to keep it relevant." The Judge said, staring at him angrily.

"But, if Silence ducked, wouldn't his vision be a bit obscured among the pandemonium?" Phoenix argued.

"Maybe so. But, he still saw what he saw. Care to tell Mister Uninformed what we're talking about, Silence?" Levi said, smiling.

"_You're beginning to try my patience, lady." _Phoenix thought angrily.

"_**Then I looked up at the defendants bench, and someone dressed like a baliff was up there alone. He kidnapped Franziska von Karma, and quickly ran away."**_

_Hold it!!_

"'Dressed like a bailiff', Silence?"

"Yeah. Obviously it was deKiller under there, but he appeared to be a bailiff. He snatched up Franziska just like that and quickly ran away!"

"_**That Shelly deKiller is a horrible coward!"**_

_Hold it!!_

"Silence, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Mister Wright!" he said. Phoenix could swear he could see him smiling underneath that mask. "Just, be sure it's not something about my identity."

"Don't worry, it's not. But… have you had any previous run ins with Shelly deKiller?"

"Well, what do you mean?" Silence asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"You seemed pretty angry. 'A horrible coward'?" Phoenix pressed.

**Objection!!**

"That's because Shelly deKiller _is _a horrible coward! He kidnapped Franziska von Karma in this _very_ room! He murdered the innocent, and slaughtered those who pursuit the truth!" Levi said, pointing.

"He's a cold blooded murderer. And _you_, of all people, should know… Phoenix Wright." Levi said, looking more determined than ever.

"All the evidence you need is piled up right in front of your very face! Are you going to capitalize, Wright? Is this the _end of the line_?!" she asked the crowd.

"_The appears to be focusing attention on you to distract from your line of questioning._" Asmodeus said.

"_Gee, Sherlock, I never would have figured that one out."_

"I'm not giving on my client, Ms. Gaudium. I never do. You, of all people, should know that."

Levi smirked.

**--End Testimony--**

Phoenix's concentration shifted to the Half Life Prosecutor at the left. He seemed to be staring intently at Phoenix's other side.

"Asmodeus, what are you looking at?" Phoenix said, lowering his eyebrows.

"_The woman at your side_…" he said, his autotuned trailing off slightly. "_Have I ever met her before?_" Asmodeus said, his brow furrowing. If Phoenix could read the small amount of his human face, he'd be almost certain he looked uncomfortable.

Phoenix didn't realize what he was going on about, but Levi seized the situation immediately.

"Wrighty's uptighty! But his lefties loosey goosey, it seems." Levi said, mocking him with a challenging smile on her face. A few people in the gallery laughed, and the Judge didn't seem far from snickering himself.

"Tell me, baby. You have any other question on your mind that needs answering, or can we finally put an end to this silly game once and for all?" Levi asked with a smirk in her eyes and on her lips.

"_**Well, not that you mention it… There is one detail that you forgot!"**_


	25. Vulnerability

**June 21****st****, Asmodeus' Chamber, 4:30 AM**

**Enter Lana**

Lana walked into Asmodeus' room, like she usually did when she wanted to talk to him. Much to her surprise, he wasn't there. She raised her eyebrows as she walked over to his desk. The desk lamp was turned on, illuminating the area. The light shone on a letter that was left in the middle of the desk. It was written in artificially precise cursive.

Lana picked it up with lithe fingers and read it.

_Lana,_

_Apologies for not being here currently. Went to the cemetery for personal reasons. Feel free to make yourself at home,_

_AXM_

Lana was perfectly fine with relaxing in Asmodeus' office, but she had to wonder what was going on at the cemetery that couldn't wait until a time when there was sun in the day.

She decided to go to the cemetery to investigate.

****

**June 21****st****, Cemetery, 4:38 AM**

Upon entering the cemetery gates, she saw a sole figure standing in front of a tall obelisk. He was tall and muscular, and Lana noticed the all too familiar pipes on his back. He seemed to be carrying a black umbrella.

She lightly laid her hand on his shoulder. "Asmodeus?"

"…_Lana. Good. I worried you were the guard._" He said, quietly, turning to face her.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" Lana asked tiredly, furrowing her brows.

"_You forget. Lack of sleep ceases to faze me. You, on the other hand seem a bit more troubled…" _Asmodeus said smiling as he noticed the fatigue in Lana's eyes.

Lana wanted to say that she was only human, but was afraid of being offensive.

"_I'm mourning. That's what I'm doing, if that answers your question._" Asmodeus said, crossing his arms and returning his gaze to the obelisk.

Lana slowly walked to Asmodeus' side, as if she were worried he'd have something to say about it. There was a substantial size difference, and she couldn't help but look up at him before looking at the obelisk they were concentrating on.

The obelisk read 'Kristoph Gavin' on it in inscribed print that looked like gold.

"…Why are you mourning him, of all people?" Lana asked.

"_Every day, just before day-break, I always observe the tombs of everyone who died in murder cases, killer and killed alike, over the past years. I wasn't Kristoph's biggest supporter, but I owed plenty to him. I'm rather disturbed when I can't pay back my debts…_" Asmodeus said, scratching his black-grey head of hair.

"_He was a madman, and a killer. But, I still owed him plenty of things. This is why I'm standing here and observing him in Death. He, of course, would have gotten a mere life sentence for the death of Zak Enigmar, but after being charged with the murder of Drew Misham and the intended murder of Vera Misham, he was shortly afterwards put to death."_

" _It's funny how the past constantly comes back to hurt us, isn't it? Whether or not it's in the shape of a memory… or of a person._"

For Lana, that person was Damon Gant. He was the orange draped nightmare, who even now, still stalked her mind without relent. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Asmodeus sensed her discomfort and consoled her softly before continuing his speech.

"_The past always finds a way to repeat itself, doesn't it…?_" Asmodeus continued. "_In the Hawthorne killings, many people died. Two of which were indirect murders. Fawles killed himself, and Armando simply gave up on life. He passed away in his sleep after balking on his meds and recharging what Bioware he had. Do you think he found peace, Lana?_"

"I like to think so." Lana said to him, trying to smile.

She remembered Godot, the slim coffee drinking masked man and saw a reflection of him in Asmodeus' metal face.

"'_The past always finds a way to repeat itself…' Yes. Yes it does…"_ Lana thought.

"_You on the other hand, shouldn't be wasting your time with Kristoph. There's someone over there, who I feel you might appreciate further._" Asmodeus said as he pointed a finger to a gravestone sitting in the shadow of a gnarled tree.

The gravestone was shaped like the Prosecutor of the Year award, and it was engraved in memory of Neil Marshall.

"…I'm familiar with this gravestone, Asmodeus." Lana said, softly stroking the finish.

"_Oh?_"

"You said it yourself: 'it must be hard for me, even still.'… And the reality of it is that you're correct, even if I don't like to admit it. The only other part of Neil remaining now is Jake. He ran off with Angel Starr a long time ago. Meekins now works for you. Damon and Bruce are dead. The only person left from that case is me and my sister: Solitary soldiers left living in a brutal and cruel battle-ground..." She said, kneeling down and concentrating on all the text that was written on the tombstone.

"Now she's all grown up. She's changed so rapidly since those days have passed… I haven't talked to her in what seems like an eternity… She's grown and changed. I'm so… proud of her. But, I never got a chance to tell her that. And maybe that's why I'm still tormented." Lana said, looking to her side. She continued to speak, and Asmodeus moved closer to her.

"Damon… Damon Gant took everything from me and suspended it on a chain. Every time I jumped for it, to finally reclaim what was mine, he always yanked the chain just above my reach, and I would always fall from my jump. Never once would I land on my feet."

"There was a heavy consequence for everything that I did. Ema's the only family I have left… She was my baby sister. And Damon would have had no trouble framing her for Neils murder if I didn't comply to everything he did, every order he issued."

"Do you have any idea how that feels?" Lana asked, her blue eyes were blurry and misty with tears.

"_Lana…_" Asmodeus consoled her gently. He knelt down and Lana fell into his arms and cried softly into his shoulder.

She took her face out of his suit and looked at him with pleading eyes, red trimmed with tears. Asmodeus never thought that he'd see Lana like this.

Never so vulnerable.

Asmodeus was never good at comforting other people. Punishing the unjust ranked on a much higher scale than any other facet in his daily life. Lana was the only other person he knew who seemed to recognize this fact and understand it; Meekins didn't particularly enjoy working for him, He never saw Edgeworth enough, he never really talked to Franziska, Winston was terrified of him, Klavier didn't understand him.

Godot was dead.

"…_Lana, it's okay for you to cry._" He said calmly, brushing brown hair out of the frame of her face. He put his arms around her, and she returned the action.

It gave him a certain solace. He had never been hugged for what seemed like forever.

"…Lana." He whispered in her ear again. His voice sounded more human then than it ever had before.

"A-As…" Lana began to say.

Asmodeus kissed her, and she didn't have an objection. She welcomed it, along with the touch of his hand on hers and the other brushing through brown hair. She let herself relax and enjoy the moment, if not brief.

"_Let's get out of here. It's getting late._" Asmodeus said, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

Lana wiped a stray tear out of her eye, and smiled as she nodded.


	26. Frits Laboratory

[_Anyway, I apologize for all the subplots I have going on right now._

_First we have Phoenix's battle with Levi, Apollos Investigation, and Asmodeus and Lana. And there is one more subplot to come that takes place before this story._

_Just wanted to let you know that I apologize for whatever confusion you may have._

_Please R&R!_]

**June 21st, Frit Laboratory, 11:35**

"That there folder shows the readings on the Cat O'Nine tails, the latest piece of evidence revealed to us at the proceedings by Prosecutor Ex Machina." Ion said, as Apollo scoured the file. Ion shambled over to the desk and brought out the whip.

"With a sleek oak hilt (painted jet black, of course!) and the frayed tails at the end, the only thing that _screams_ Franziska von Karma more than this whip are the poor bastards on the receiving end of it.. See all those green markings on the hilt?" he asked as he tapped a picture on the file with a chubby finger.

"Her fingerprints, my friend. Some of the_ saliva_ found on the whips even belongs to her... I'm not sure what goes _on_ with that whip, but _damn_!" Ion laughed as he pulled his pants up.

Apollo could see gold stars in his glasses as he smiled with those large white teeth.

"However! You'll be pleased to see there's a catch." Ion said, clapping to get their attention.

"A catch?" Trucy and Apollo said simultaneously.

"Yep!" Ion said, nodding vigorously.

"See, there's another foreign print found on that hilt. A few actually. Which suggests that someone _else_ used it, hm?" he said, clasping his hand together and smiling.

"So she didn't use this to beat Gumshoe? This proves that line of assertion that Asmodeus pulled void!" Apollo began to say cheerfully. He was interrupted.

"Don't celebrate just yet, buddy..." Ion said, rubbing the whiskers of his fu-manchu between two fingers.

"Cos I didn't say that anyone else used it during the _attack_. Franziskas's prints clearly cover that of our other friend. Which would indicate that she was the last person to use that whip before it was taken from the scene of the crime by Asmodeus' unit." Ion said, scratching his goatee.

"_Build up my hopes and bring them crashing down." _Apollo thought.

"As for the Autopsy report?...Well, I presume that you read it already: And before you get excited, we examined the body thoroughly, and there was no contradiction with what was written down there..."

_Hold it!!_

"About this person who also held this whip… Did you get her information?"

Everyone seemed surprised by Apollos outburst, but Ion broke the silence with an impressed laugh.

"As a matter a fact, we did, buddy. Here's a pic of her, for future reference."

Apollo looked at the picture and saw the face of a blonde woman with brown eyes. She wore wire framed glasses and wore her hair up from the back. She wore a crimson halter top.

"Real looker, eh?" Ion asked him.

He was right: This woman was beautiful.

"Her name is _Adrian Andrews_. Lovely lady. But, we didn't bring her into questioning for carrying this whip."

"Well, why not?" Apollo asked him in confusion.

"Weeell… Adrian and Franziska have been living with each other for quite some time now… We didn't dare tread on sacred land in case they were using the whip for… (How can I put this daintily…?) The _other use_." Ion said, locking his fingers together.

Apollo scoffed in his head. 'The other use?' In what _other_ way could these two possibly use this whip besides its original purpo-

…_Oh_.

"…From the blush you got going on, I'm can see you finally figured it out. I'm glad." Ion said, smiling nervously and scratching the back of his stumpy neck. "Better keep a straight face for the girl, though."

"Klavier, what are these two talking about?" Trucy asked Klavier.

"Ach… Nothing, Fraulein…" Klavier said, nervously pulling his hair.

"...Has any background checks suggested that… possibility?" Apollo asked. He wasn't going to let this slip past his fingers.

"Sorry, bud. I can't disclose that kind of personal information. You know how it is." Ion said, glancing at him sideways.

"_Rats. It doesn't look like he's budging."_

"The blood, you know to be Gumshoes… But it's funny." Ion said, putting a finger to his lip.

"What is?" Apollo asked. Perhaps another lead?

"We found another trace of blood within the two samples we received. One was Gumshoes. The other was the steers. But there was another one, far too miniscule to be traced back to an original source…" Ion said, pulling his stringy whiskers in thought.

"We presume it to be the blood of the actual killer. Keep in mind, this data is new. We cannot get a sample of blood because of Franziska's current… _predicament_."

"However. It would not be unsafe to assume that whoever this blood belongs to, we can ascertain this to be the blood of the true murderer or of an accomplice. Cross your fingers it's not Franziskas blood, buddy."

"…The couch stuffing was difficult to analyze, but we could do it! Come with me…" Ion said, beckoning them to another corner.

"Fair lady, gentlemen! This is my Lab!" Ion brandished a photograph out of his jacket pocked and showed it to Trucy.

It was a picture of a large black dog. On the back, the name 'Razor' was written in cursive.

Just as Trucy was about to say something about the picture, Ion spoke again.

"And this… is my laboratory!"

"We could analyze the stuffing thanks to this bad girl right'cher." Ion said, slapping a large machine with one of his large hands.

Ions glasses flashed a pale green.

"It contracts the object according to fingerprint order, a bit like a puzzle. But, when it's done, you're able to see the signatures. See these green marks right here and there? That'd be Gummy. He must have thrown it at the killer, perhaps to blind him or her. A bit of a futile gesture, but nonetheless…" Ion said as he brushed his liberty sprikes up with the palms of his hands.

"Last… but most certainly not least, this viscous Pink Fluid… Mysterious. This could be the wild-card, but there's one problem…"

"…Don't tell me we still don't know what it is…" Apollo said, faltering.

Ion shrugged.

"Sorry bud. Not even our best men (Myself included!) could figure this one out... But, we did learn one undisputed fact about this fluid."

"Let's hear it!" Apollo said, regaining his vigor.

"That pink? It's not the fluids actual color. For that matter, the consistency is different from its actual viscosity. See… this fluid _changed in form when it was exposed to oxygen_." Ion said, his glasses flashing white.

"It changed in form?...How could this be…?" Apollo said, thinking.

"You've got me! But it's the truth. We're not sure what it is, but rest assured; we're working our hardest. Til then, I think it's time for you fine people to leave. Come on boys! It's gonna be another sleepless night!" Ion yelled to the other scientists.

"Aw man…" Apollo could hear them groan as Ion kicked the trio out of his lab.

-**Updated information on Bloody Cat O'Nine Tails, Gumshoe Blood, Couch Stuffing and Mysterious Pink Fluid-**

**-Apollo obtained: Killers Blood, Adrians Photograph, Razors Photograph-**


	27. CE: Testimony Of Silence, Part 2

**June 21****st****, Court Room 3, 11:46 AM**

**Enter Phoenix**

"…Why does Silence believe him to be a horrible killer? My guess is that he was associated with him in the past."

**Objection!!**

"Very intriguing theory, Wright-o." Levi admonished, tilting her head.

"…_Please don't call me 'Wright-o'."_ Phoenix thought, sweating.

"However, Silence is the person who passes by you in the crowd. Silence is you. Silence is me. Silence is and can take the form of any person in the world…" Levi said, raising her arms to the sky.

"Stop, you're making me blush." Silence whispered unnoticed, his shoulders sagging a bit.

"**If you have any proof that indicates a connection between Silence and deKiller, then show it! Right here! Right now!**" She slammed the desk with power, and the crowd cheered behind her.

"_Yeah! Show it!"_

"_Enough stalling!"_

"_Rah Rah! Go go Gaudium!" _The crowd cried.

"Oh, please, you're all simply too much!" Levi teased, bowing and blowing kisses.

"_Seems Levi is raising the stakes even higher: If you weren't bluffing, you might have a chance to blow her case out of the water._" Asmodeus said, concentrating.

"**Alright, Levi. The evidence that links this witness and deKiller is this!**"

_Take that!!_

"…Say, Silence?"

Silence swallowed.

"Y-Yes, Mister Wright?"

"Tell me, does _this_… hold any memories for you?"

Phoenix brandished Shellys Calling Card.

"Say! That's that card that Adrian- Meep!" Silence began to say, but quickly shut up.

Asmodeus quickly caught on.

"_Adrian…?_" he purred.

"I-I refuse to testify!" Silence yelped.

"_Then let the data speak for itself!_" Asmodeus roared, slamming the desk with a fist and making his prescence known. Fog billowed out of the two pipes on his back. Phoenix looked on in horror. What was he about to do?

"_This 'Silence' character was likely referring to Adrian Andrews… One of the key witnesses and suspects to State Vs Engarde for the murder of Juan Corrida... Sound familiar?"_

"_Adrian Andrews claim to fame in that case was with-holding a card, a Calling Card, that she always held in her hand. _"

"_That card was none other than the card of Shelly deKiller, for he was the murderer of Juan Corrida! For this man, named Silence to see this card and recognize it from it's holder… Ahahahaha. Well that would imply a connection between Silence and deKiller, wouldn't it?_" Asmodeus said, suddenly taking the wheel.

"_Conclusion?_" Asmodeus asked as he slammed his fist down again.

"_Master Silence is not an appropriate Witness: He clearly holds a grudge against deKiller for past events!_" Asmodeus spat at Levi.

Silence tried to keep strong, but they could hear his voice shaking.

"T-That's not true! I'm a reliable person! Mister Wright, you've got to believe me!" Silence cried out at Phoenix.

"_I know you're a good person. Probably one of the best people I've ever met. But, people such as Engarde, Iris and Mimi Miney have taught me to never be fooled by sight."_

"_I'm older now. I can see underneath the mask and trench coat. I see you just the way you are."_

"…_Will Powers." _Phoenix thought, looking at Silence.

Levi objected before Phoenix could.

"That's preposterous! You mean to suggest that he was one of the people involved in that case?"

**Objection!!**

"_Of course I do!! This man clearly does not have the physique of a woman, disqualifying Oldbag and Adrian. deKiller is here, Engarde's in prison and Corrida's dead: There was only one other man in that case that could _possibly_ be standing here, and that man is…_

**Objection!!**

"Asmodeus, the possibility still exists that Silence saw someone else named Adrian holding that card!" Phoenix reasoned, trying to get him to shut up.

**Objection!!**

"_Oh, come on!! We know that Adrian Andrews _always_ held that card around! If there was any one else that knew what that card symbolized, they wouldn't make a habit of twirling it around all over the damned place!_" Asmodeus said, slamming the desk.

**Objection!!**

"But it's because she _didn't _know what it symbolized that she did so!" Phoenix said, trying to buy some time. They must have looked like fools, to have a small war between themselves.

**Objection!!**

"_Eggh… Ughh_…" *Krzt! Krzt!* Asmodeus grunted as he careened over the desk and electrical sparks danced on his suit.

**Objection!!**

This time, it was Levi.

"Random_ grunts _made by the Aide does not constitute an proper Objection." Levi stated matter of factly, crossing her arms.

Phoenix also crossed his arms in thought.

"_Now I see what I have to do… Asmodeus believes that the next best way to win is to expose Will, and his connection to the Engarde case in the hopes that it'll provide a reason for him to make deKiller a scape-goat. But, I can't allow an innocent to suffer... If Levi gets her way, we lose that case, but if I present that evidence, I'll ruin her life…_

_I have to find a way to find a connection between Silence, deKiller, or and any of the suspicious bailiffs... Without exposing Will. But how?"_


	28. Flashback No 2

**June 21****st****, ???, 10:49 AM**

**Enter Franziska**

Franziska woke to nothing. Her vision was blurred, and there was little to see but shadow. She could feel the pain underneath the numb sensation of unconsciousness, and the cold lick of air to hot bleeding wounds only made her feel even more uncomfortable and scared.

Muffled speech began to work it's way into partially deaf ears. After five minutes, her senses returned to normal, and she could hear it perfectly.

"_A-Are you okay?"_

The voice belonged to the one called 'deMasque'. Franziska not having the energy to respond, he began to check for responsiveness, pressing various areas of her body. Prying fingers found their way to one of her deep cuts, and she spasmed in pain and shock. She screamed.

deMasque was overwhelmed by panic and hopped around a bit in fright, but softly grabbed onto her hips in an attempt to get her to calm down.

"_O-Oh god! I'm sorry! I had no idea! Here, maybe this might help..."_

She saw a pen light activate on her leg, revealing ripped clothes, bruises and wounds. deMasque ran fingers lubricated with green gel over the wounds. It stung in a colder fashion than the air itself, but she could feel that the cuts were beginning to heal.

"I can't do anything for the bruises. I'm sorry_."_ He apologized somberly. _"_Here, let me get you down_."_

He didn't appear to be joking, as some effort was made to remove the shackles from her wrists and ankles that were binding her to the frozen wall.

Franziska wasn't sure what to think of more: The possibility of freedom, of how beat up this guy would get once she was done with him.

"There… I'll get you out of here. _I hope_…" deMasque said with little confidence. He looked and sounded terribly uncomfortable. He walked her out of the locker.

"Oh… Yes…" He noticed, observing that the gag was still on her. "…Do you trust me?"

Franziska couldn't help but argue what a foolishly foolish question that was. This man was an accomplice to her kidnapping and he asked her now if she _trusted _him, of all things? A younger Franziska would whip him until he stopped moving. A younger Franziska would pulverize this man.

But she was older and mature now. And this older Franziska would simply nod.

deMasque nodded in agreement, but he noticeably gulped as he removed the gag.

"Now. F-Follow my every move… _Please_…" he said. Franziska couldn't help a small smile. He was doing his best to put on a brave face, but he was shaking in his boots.

They got out of the locker into a small and windowless room, a bit lighter than the locker but still extremely dark.

"F-Franziska?"

"…You know my name?" Franziska asked him. This plot must have been more intricate than she previously imagined.

"Yes… I just wanted to say… I'm _sooooooorry_!!"

"Keep it down, you fool!" Franziska said angrily. "Do you _want_ us to get captured?!"

deMasque looked ashamed and dipped his head down in sadness.

"I'm sorry… I always raise my voice whenever I'm scared… I suppose it's a self defense mechanism…" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"Why did you change your mind?" Franziska asked him, still furrowing her eyebrows.

"B-Because I was doing this to get money after my divorce and out of fear for my daughters education. But, by letting my boss abuse you… by kidnapping you and holding you in this place… I might get paid a handsome amount, but I'm only crossing the lines that I set for myself a long time ago. This is _wrong_. And it's only by realizing that you yourself are someones daughter that I realized that…"

Franziska was impressed. That was a startling amount of insight from someone who seemed as fearful as him.

"A-Anyway. We should get going." He said, offering her a weak smile.

They stalked through the hallways. The building was dark and cold, but it beat the meat locker any day.

"Where are we?" Franziska asked him, unable to resist.

"I can't say. I'm sorry... However, it would seem as though we're nearby. Are you very flexible, Franziska?"

"I was the top of my class when I took gymnastics as a child." She boasted proudly.

"Well, I know how these security cameras work and I'm devised ways to get around them. A long time ago I used to work in these buildings… I never knew it would turn into this scary place… It was once a security firm, but since my ex-boss got murdered, the property kept on switching hands until it landed into a pair that would be the wrong ones for it..."

"Anyway, we're on the top floor… right now."

"How many floors are there?" Franziska asked.

"Eleven. I'm the guard for this floor, but there are going to be m-more as we continue down… Which means we have to use stealth." deMasque said as they approached the elevator.

"deMasque." Franziska said, trying to show her commanding air.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes… I think I'll be alright." deMasque said, gulping. He reached with trembling hands to his side.

"After all, who needs courage when you have one of these, right…?" he said anxiously as he held the magnum with shaking gloved hands. He meant it as a joke, as indicated by his following nervous laughter, but Franziska knew he was deadly afraid.

Franziska grabbed his arm to stop it from shaking so much. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Kindly stop. Your anxiety is beginning to become contagious."

"I-I'll try. Do you have anything to say before we go down?...Because there isn't going to be much more talking as we descend." deMasque said, wiping away beads of sweat as he looked into his reflection on the elevator door.

"Yes. Can you tell me about your wife?"

"Ex- Wiiiiife!" deMasque cried. Franziska covered his mouth with a hand.

"Foolish fool! Answer the question!"

"Y-Yes." He sniffed. "She meant the world to me. She was the strength that I needed to go on, and she left me because I couldn't support my daughter... My beautiful Euphoria…" he said solemnly.

"But, if I die… at least I won't have much to live for…"

"deMasque. We'll make it through together."

The man smiled.

"C-Call me Ron." He said faintly as he gulped and pressed the down button.

[_I thought we were long overdue for a chapter with our good friend Franziska. I was originally going to intend to make another chapter with Asmodeus and Lana, but we were so overdue with Franny that I'm making her the focus again._

_I actually had a lot of fun making Franziska and Ron interact, because they're polar opposites, especially considering how mopey Ron is now that he's divorced._

_I'm quite impressed. 'Flashback No.1' and 'Vulnerability' have gotten three reviews each, making them the most individually reviewed chapters since 'Cold Cold World.' Since Cold Cold World marks the beginning of the story, well, that says a lot to me._

_Anyway, if you enjoy my writing, then I have some good news: I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Turnabout Degradation, some time after I'm finished writing it. If I do, it'll feature some of the OCs from this story._

_But, for now, we still have this up and running! So until then, please R&R and tell me if it's a good idea.] _


	29. Personal Demons

_[Good news (or perhaps not) is that as it stands now, this could be the last chapter of Asmodeus and Lanas arc. Doesn't mean that this'll be the last time we see these two, but I might stop writing chapters on them, it depends. That said, apologies for this chapter being so short._

_Either way, enjoy, and R&R! ]_

**June 21****st****, Asmodeus' Chamber, 5:00 AM**

**Enter Asmodeus**

Asmodeus' gleaming red eye turned on as he activated again. The need to sleep seemed to carry itself with such a minor level of inconvenience that he gave it up entirely, for the most part.

He sat up in bed, thinking about the years past.

He remembered the bright lights of the operating table, the scent of his own blood surrounding him. The manic eyes of the technician and the sorrowful eyes of the bespectacled surgeon. He didn't want to think about him, but it was difficult at times.

He remembered the explosion, fiery impact tearing him into pieces. He remembered the brave eyes of someone dying right in front of him. Even in the face of death, they remained strong.

He was envious. He wanted that strength for himself.

But all things between life and death were all things that were taken away from him on that night. The only thing left was justice.

His mind suddenly flashed back to reality. He had a case to be building here; Franziska von Karma murdered Dick Gumshoe. He had the entire mind to gather more evidence, now that Apollos team was occupied with Shelly's case. He could have kissed Levi for taking on Phoenix.

He then remembered the half minded request he made to Lana and whispered a curse to himself.

He looked into his robotic hand. With a small whirr and a click his hand opened, exposing the red scarf that he was holding onto all this time.

He focused on the older woman lying in his bed, her brown hair cascading down the back of her hair to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"…_Madame Skye is likely on an emotional roller coaster from seeing that grave again. I wish I didn't show it to her, but at least I'll have some company tonight." _Asmodeus thought. He shrugged before folding Lanas scarf and placing it on the nightstand to her left. He put one of the blankets over her shoulders.

He wondered why she wanted to come home with him so badly, but he had to concede; all that time by himself made him almost a bit lonely. Very rarely was he to deny Lana her requests, and if her staying the night meant that he would be a gentleman, then he saw no downfall.

He thought more about his situation. He had two people working under him; Mike Meekins and Alastor Stolas. Lana had good things to say about Alastor, but not too far from what they usually heard; that he was a genius. Asmodeus respected Alastor as something of a son, but he still had a lot to learn. Mike was a bit unreliable and clumsy, but he stuck to things and that was a trait that Asmodeus kept him around for. He wondered why Damon would lay him off.

But then again, Gant made a lot of poor choices; and Lana still suffered from it, even after all these years.

He kissed Lana on her head before he stood up again and walked out of his office. He pressed a finger to his forehead.

He might have been screwed to working with Phoenix later today, but that didn't mean that he couldn't obtain some insurance for when he faced Apollo again for the murder case.

One of the many perks out of having a Bioware eye was that he would see through dark, so he was very minorly perturbed with the current dark condition of things. He pressed a finger to one of the buttons on the side of his head.

A menu popped up in his vision and with swift fingers he pried through his files, artificial eyes scrutinizing the number of profiles of people he had met. They came complete with eye color, hair color, height, weight in kilograms and much other information.

"_Search 'E'…. Ah. Here he is…_"

His cold heart jumped a few steps as he pressed the button that would allow him to call the other person. He received a message informing him that it was a long distance call, and he didn't care. He received a dial tone.

"_God-damnit, pick up the phone. You're not _that _important that you can't answer your phone, you egotistical son of a-_" Asmodeus hissed.

Someone finally answered. The person who answered had a voice that was broad and sounded like it had a faint English accent.

"…Miles Edgeworth speaking."

The Half Life Prosecutors face lit up into a satisfied grin.

"_I'm counting on it. Listen up Edgeworth, and listen good, because I have a proposition for you…_"


	30. AS2

_[Sorry about the out of order chapters: I intended for Phoenix's arc to take place here, but I wanted to get Apollo out of the way since this contains so much info about the case at hand.]_

**June 21****st****, Police Department, 12:00 PM**

**Enter Apollo**

"…What now, Klavier?" Apollo asked the blonde.

"Easy. You want information on Herr Machina, ja?"

"Well, that depends on what kind of information we're talking about, I mean, we know how he got injured-" Apollo started. Klavier caught him off guard.

"How about the first case that he worked on; and the last case that Herr Gumshoe worked on?" Klavier asked, teasingly.

"Sounds like a keeper!" Trucy said, bouncing up a bit.

"Then here it is. Case AS-2…" Klavier said, taking out the file and handing it to Apollo.

"The Prosecutor was Asmodeus Ex Machina, and he was assisted by Miss von Karma, and… Miles Edgeworth."

"Miles Edgeworth…" Trucy repeated eerily. The name was legendary to them; If Asmodeus was the Half-Life, then Edgeworth was the Demon: From fixing testimony to forging evidence, he was a devil in disguise; a force to be contended with.

He had heard Phoenix's tales of Miles; The slick cravat wearing Demon Prosecutor. Phoenix had battled Godot, Franziska, even Manfred von Karma himself; But none of them measured or demonstrated the mental fortitude of Miles Edgeworth. If Phoenix was the knight, then Edgeworth was the dragon. Impeccable, fierce, dangerous… No external hope rested of defeating him, but armed merely with the blade of truth, Phoenix took him down every time.

"The victims are… Wow." Apollo said, looking mortified as he looked at all the names.

Klavier smiled darkly.

"A lot of them, ja? He was a serial killer; Killing criminals for minor or major offenses."

"But the people with the need to kill… They're the _real_ criminals." Trucy whispered.

"Ion Frit, Campion Mephiz… Wait, _Campion_?"

"Ja. Herr Mephiz worked on the police force before transferring over to the SWAT team. That was some time before your first case, when Herr Tophel got appointed as General."

"So, Ion Frit, Rykker Tophel, and Campion Mephiz were all appointed before my first case?"

"Ja. Rykker and Campion both worked in Police, but Ion was a newcomer. We received a fair share of rumors about him, one of the most prominent was that he was previously working in _Bluecorp_."

"Bluecorp. Wasn't that the organization that was fronted by the killer of Mister Wrights mentor?"

"…Your knowledge base of his accomplishments is scary, Herr Forehead." Klavier said with a teasing look.

Apollo ignored that comment, and thought about how that rumor would affect his opinion of Ion.

"It says here that _Asmodeus intended to work alone, but when the Chief Prosecutor decided that Edgeworth and Miss von Karma should work on it, he decided to do so, but he was angry about it_…" he read. Secretly, Apollo expected nothing less of the Half Life.

"_The killer was nicknamed _'Nokturn' _after a single calling card found on the body of his assumed first victim that had that name etched onto it in fine cursive. After background checks on the bodies, courtesy of Dr Ion Frit, we discovered that the victims all stood trial for multiple offenses, as minor as thievery, or as major as murder._"

"_Detectives Gumshoe and Frit, Officer Mephiz and Prosecutors Edgeworth, Skye, von Karma, and Machina all collaborated, and in the end, one suspect pleaded Guilty. The case never went public, despite the risks present, and the suspect was tried and convicted in a private courtroom._"

"And… voila. That was the final case that Herr Gumshoe ever worked on. Fraulein Franziska suspected that the Guilty was in fact, innocent in that case. That's why she decided to meet up with Gumshoe. But, that didn't go as planned… and she ended up getting arrested for his murder." Klavier said, crossing his arms.

"_He looks so much like Kristoph when he does that..."_ Apollo couldn't help but think.

"So, did Madame von Karma believe that the accused was acting as a scapegoat for the real killer?"

"Ja, for whatever reason… The accused in that case was a man named Castor Bias. He pleaded guilty when he was suspected of being the murderer. It matched our description of him; We suspected Nokturn to have a good view of Police affairs. It made enough sense."

"Wouldn't it make just as much sense for there to simply be a successor of Nokturn?"

"Not unless he belonged to the Criminal Justice unit; He had enough of an idea of our plans to evade them and kill elsewhere. No ordinary citizen has that kind of power."

"Campion is the Colonel of SWAT affairs, and Mister Tophel is the General. If you, Madame von Karma, Madame Skye, Edgeworth, and Ex Machina are all prosecutors, then where does that leave Ion?" Apollo asked. He observed that this report listed him as a Detective in the past.

"He works in Forensics, and he also has power in Police to Media communication. He managed to keep the Nokturn case completely under wraps now and then. Herr Frit is quite capable." Klavier said, putting a hand to his hip.

"The killings ceased after Castors arrest. Herr Edgeworth went overseas, Frau Lana got back to her business, Herr Frit got promoted to Forensics, Herr Campion to a SWAT Colonel, and Herr Rykker to SWAT General. Herr Machina tried to build his name, and appointed Fraulein Gaudium as an apprentice. The only ones who bothered to stick around after that case were Fraulein Franziska and Herr Gumshoe. And shortly after that, Herr Gumshoe died."

"I see… I wonder what's going to happen during the trial?" Apollo asked.

"Herr Machina isn't without his tricks. I bet you he's out there right now looking for witnesses and evidence where we currently aren't."

"In that case, we should get a move on! Let's go, Klavier! Trucy!"

"Let's go Polly!" Trucy said as she skipped to follow the two men.


	31. Of Phone Calls and Bearded Bailiffs

**June 21****st****, Court Room 3, 12:05 AM**

**Enter Phoenix**

"Better get ready, Wrighty, cause here I…"

All of a sudden, an 8-bit ditty started to play. Phoenix, and the judge both look

Levi started to blush as she reached into a pocket to get her cell phone.

"Umm, hello?...Yes. This is she."

"Ms Gaudium, Please do not use your phone in a court proceeding. Unless it's relevant to the…" The judge started.

"About Franziska?... Well, keep it coming! Tell me more…"

"…Case. By my beard, this lady's a mind reader too?!" The judge said, his eyes widening.

"M'kay, keep me posted. I have a case to put to sleep. Ciao." She said as she hung up with a confidant flourish.

"What was that about?" Phoenix asked leaning over his desk, a bit worried about what she was about to say.

"The location of Franziska von Karma. Looks like SWAT General Tophel has approved me to say it: She has been traced it back to what was previously known as KB Security."

**Objection!!**

"Do you know how General Tophel got this news?"

"Yeah, he got tipped off by a traitor in their unit." Levi said. "The human conscience prevails once more!" she said, bowing.

"_Why do I have the feeling that a failure in the conscience _isn't _the case here?"_

"One traitor, and witnesses too. It would seem as though the fact that they're no honor among thieves holds true; even today!" she said to the audience.

"_Tell 'em, Levi_!!_" _

"Somebody give me a 'woot woot'!" She said, pointing. She cupped a hand to her ear.

"_Woot woot!"_

One member of the audience threw a rose at Levi. She caught it and smelled it daintly.

"Oh please, you're all too much…" Levi said sweetly, smiling with a blush.

"_Alright, now she's beginning to annoy me._" Asmodeus said, crossing his arms.

"_You and I both..." _Phoenix thought.

"Anyway, The Tophel Fleet is on their way to the building to apprehend all subjects inside the building… No need to fret." Levi said, still holding the rose.

"_In that case, it's time I took my leave._" Asmodeus said, getting up.

"You're leaving?" Phoenix asked, surprised.

"_Affirmative. I only wanted to stay here until I got news on Franziskas current location. Now that I have, I have no further service to serve here._"

"But-"

"_But nothing. Don't fret; I'm sending you a helpful 'parting gift' that might just help you out. She's on her way as we speak… Phoenix_."

"Yes?"

"…_Don't think that this little dose of camaraderie means anything. When Franziska is rescued… I _**will**___defeat Apollo and give Franziska the guilty verdict she deserves…_"

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Phoenix said, smiling at him slyly. He was a little disappointed that whatever kinship he had with Asmodeus was now gone, but he knew that he had to be defeated if Franziska was to be free.

Asmodeus stalked out the door, a cocky smile on his face.

"Now that _that _unpleasant memory is out of here…" Levi said under her breath. "So, any further questions, because I have a crowd to dazzle elsewhere…"

**Hold it!!**

"This bearded bailiff… Is it not against protocol for him to have a beard?" Phoenix asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well, it would be looked down upon, but…" The Judge said.

"What about his hair, Silence?"

"…His hair was quite long, actually. It fanned out from under his hat in big wings." Silence said, straightening up.

"Seems like a bit of an unkempt look for a court house bailiff… Wouldn't you say?" Phoenix suggested, smiling.

**Objection!!**

"Hmm… Just what are you driving at, Wrighty?" Levi said, crossing her arms.

"I'm saying that one, if not both, of the bailiffs guarding Silence…"

He slammed the desk strongly.

"Were not actual bailiffs at all!"

"Kaadavraa!" Levi shouted in surprise as she lurched backward.

**Objection!!**

"Your theory holds no water!" Levi said, breaking a sweat for the first time.

"Oh?" Phoenix asked her, taking pride in Levis sudden moment of vulnerability.

"Y-Yes! What would the men be disguised as bailiffs for?! They wouldn't have anything to gain by doing this!"

**Objection!!**

"Yes they would, there's a rather clear motive!"

**Objection!!**

"Is that so? Well, tell us, Phoenix! Why would these men disguise as bailiffs? What would they have to accomplish?"

"That's the easy part. They dressed up as bailiffs to create a big enough situation out of Franziskas kidnapping. They had the full ability to cause enough of a stir before the actual event that would guarantee a smooth kidnapping. For that matter…"

Phoenix slammed the desk.

"The person who kidnapped Franziska probably wasn't Shelly deKiller at all!"

**Objection!!**

"Oh, _please!_ We found him at the scene of the crime dressed as a bailiff, for Gods sake!" Levi said, slamming her desk.

**Objection!!**

"Doesn't mean that he was the one who kidnapped Franziska. Was she with _deKiller_ at the time of his apprehension?"

"Grrk… Rrrk." Levi growled, shaking a fist with one hand and clawing the desk with a gloved hand in the other.

"…Random grunts made by the Prosecution do not constitute a proper objection." Phoenix retorted smugly as he crossed his arms.

"Heheh… I'm not done yet!"

**Objection!!**

"He could have had an accomplice!" Levi said, glaring

**Objection!!**

"Shelly deKiller works _alone_. Always." Phoenix said, shaking his head.

**Objection!!**

"Who's to say that his client didn't order another kidnapper to perform in conjunction with him?...Makes sense, no?" Levi said, showing all signs of previous strength.

"Have any proof he did?" Phoenix said, both hands on his desk.

"Have any proof he _didn't_? If I were Shellys client, I'd like to know the job was in good hands. Which would imply that I would likely order two kidnappers." Levi said, lifting a finger to dab at the bottom of her scarlet lips.

"And, if it puts a smile on your face, I _do_ have proof of my claim.(Unlike you.) Take one look and die, Wrighty!" she said, brandishing a video cassette.


	32. Flashback No 3

**June 21****st****, KB Security: Floor 4, 11:45 AM**

**Enter Franziska**

Ron and Franziska managed to travel down to floor 4. There was one elevator at the end of every room, and it only went down one floor. They dodged guards and hid, but they eventually made it down, and Ron allowed himself to relax and talk to Franziska.

"Alright, we're almost there. We just need to…"

A large shadow wiped Ron out, his slim frame smashing against the wall. Franziska resisted the need to scream as the thing pinned Ron to the wall, grasping his collar and pushing him back.

"Ah, hello… _Ronnie_…" the shadow said, growling his name as saliva gathered in foam bubbles at the corners of his mouth.

Ron was face down on the ground in an instant. In desperation, he frantically thrust his hands for the holster on his belt.

His eyes widened as he discovered in horror that the gun was no longer there.

He looked up at his assailant and saw that he held the gun with two leather gloved fingers.

"Looking for this?" he said, pointing it at him.

Franziskas boot quickly planted into the side of his head, and their attacker spun to the ground. One shot went off, but it missed Franziska and Ron, the bullet flying past them into one of the windows. Light poured out from the hole in the glass, illuminating the room well enough for the trio to see each other. Their attacker wore a black latex mask over his head and seemed to be dressed in all black. He was larger that Ron and Franziska, and she guessed that he was more muscular.

The attacker quickly got up and started after Franziska, leaving the gun to spin down the hallway. Ron was too concerned about her to go without it, and tried to help her.

She was speculating how much easier this fight would be with her whip, but judging on how strong this person was, she didn't gamble that it would be too much. Every time she guarded against one of his strikes, he retaliated with another cuff that would take her head off if she wasn't careful. It was a difficult reality that she couldn't be able to defend herself much longer if the fight was still hand to hand combat. Franziska was a strong woman, but she was slim and weak against strikes, much less ones that come from a full grown man who stood at least 6'4.

Ron wasn't able to do much, even though this mans back was faced to him. He was not tall enough to hit him over the head, and every time he made an attack on him, it seemed to have little effect.

"Get out of my way!!" the attacker roared angrily. He suddenly wheeled around and slammed Ron in the ribs with branch like arms. The blow was unexpected to Ron, and the tails of his deMasque cloak waving, he flew to the side and crashed near the windows of the room.

Franziska stood frozen as the attacker suddenly hesitated. He could hear his husky breaths through his mask, and his shoulders rose and fell rhythmically as he laughed. She could feel his eyes burning into her through his mask.

"Meheh." He laughed. It was soft, but Franziska could still hear it. He quickly reached into his pocket and unsheathed a switchblade. With a small shout he lunged as Franziska. Franziska tried to take a step backward, but she quickly fell over on her back. Her assailant was not expecting this as he rushed towards her, and quickly tumbled down himself. She kicked him in the gut just as he fell and threw him over her, sending him flying upside down towards the wall.

She heard a crash as he made contact with it. She quickly got up on her feet and ran towards where she estimated Ron fell. Much to her surprise, he wasn't anywhere near the windows.

"…Ron?" she asked.

**BANG!!**

"Ron?! Damnit!" she hissed angrily. "Ron, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes… I'm alright…" Franziska followed the sound of his voice and discovered that he was the one who fired the gun.

"Is he…?" Franziska asked, a bit startled.

"_Ahahahahaha_…." Their attacker laughed.

"No… I was aiming for his head, but my hand shook so much that I accidently shot him in the shoulder…" Ron said, embarrassed. He was overcome with adrenaline from shooting the man, and his body was shaking so hard Franziska was wondering how he was balancing in his boots.

" Well? What are you waiting for, deMasque? Ronnie-Boy?" The attacker asked, tauntingly. "Kill me… Unless you're afraid."

"No." Rons fright gave way, and he looked- and felt- angry, for the first time in his life.

"Trust me, I'm not. Not anymore." Ron said, more confidently than Franziska had ever heard him.

"Then, why do you hesitate?... If you were not afraid of me: Or the consequences, I would lay dead right now, and you and Franziska would have escaped… One less bad man from this world full of them. So, what are you waiting for?... _Kill me_." He snarled, his pain evident.

"…I'm not a murderer like you, Nokturn. I'll never be." Ron said as he released his death grip on the pistol and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. Franziska was surprised by his sudden courage.

"Heh… Fair enough." He brandished a cell phone from his pocket and pressed a button.

"Hello, SWAT Brigade? Yes, I know the location of Franziska von Karma! She's in the KB Security building. I just got shot by her kidnapper…! He looks quite deadly! Better hurry, because I think he's gonna make a break for it!" He hung up with a triumphant smile.

"SWAT teams on their way... Better get out of my sight, and fast, because I didn't kill you, but _they _will…"

"Goddamnit!" Ron shouted, taking Franziskas hand and running past Nokturn to the room elevator.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!!" The duo heard Nokturns mad cackle ring in their ears as they got into the door of the elevator, and everything turned to silence as the doors started to close.

Franziska looked at Ron with sudden concern. He was breathing quickly and huskily.

Franziska moved in front of him and grasped his arms.

"…Ron?"

"…I'm fine. I'm fine." Ron breathed.

He didn't look scared, but his skin was pale, and he suddenly looked sick. She looked at him with sympathy. That must have been one of the bravest things he's ever done.

"Ron, do you have to throw up?"

"No, I'll be alright, but we have to get out of here, and _fast_, before the SWAT brigade comes. Are you familiar with any of the members, I wonder?" Ron asked her between shallow breaths.

"I'm more familiar with the General, but I know the Colonel too, and he takes his job _very _seriously. If he isn't the first person in the door, I'll be surprised."

"Let's hope we don't have to see him, though. We have to get a move on." He said, releasing himself from Franziskas grip.

Franziska smiled. "Goodness, aren't we courageous all of a sudden."

"Umm…" Ron murmured, blushing.

"_I suppose some things never change."_ Franziska thought.


	33. March Of The Tophel Brigade, Part 1

[_This is the first in a series of chapters that will likely occur consecutively. There's a lot of action, so they're much longer!_]

**June 21****st****, KB Security: Outside, 12:00 PM**

**Enter Rykker**

"_**THIS IS THE SWAT BRIGADE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR FACE IMMEDIATE TERMINATION!!**_" Campion shouted into a megaphone.

"_**WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE HOLDING FRANZISKA VON KARMA, AND WE WILL NOT SHOOT TO KILL IF SHE IS HANDED TO US IN TEN SECONDS.**_" Campion continued.

The entire Tophel Fleet was outside the building, flanking it perfectly in a ring of jet black trucks. Inside the ring of trucks was another ring of soldiers, armed to the teeth with bullet proof armor and shields, and guns. The Colonel and the General were standing on top of one of the trucks facing the building.

"Campion, it's no use. It seems those bastards want us to take her back by force. And I'm ready to give them a healthy dose of lead right here, right now. **Send in the Tophel Fleet! CHARGE!!**" Tophel shouted, pointing with a gloved finger and a dramatic flourish at the building.

All of the troops loaded their guns simultaneously, creating a loud chk-chk noise that shook the trucks. Campion leapt down from the truck and lead the raid. All of the soldiers delivered their battle cries before rushing single file into the building.

Rykker cracked his knuckles and smiled.

"I hope you're watching, Manfred." He said to the sky as he crossed his arms and laughed to himself.

********

"Goddamnit!! This is NOT good. This is** NOT **good!" Ron said, pacing about frantically inside the elevator. "Shit, shit shit. What are we going to do?!" he exclaimed, panic and anger overtaking him as he clutched his cinnamon bun hair.

"We shouldn't let it concern us for too long. With all hope, they will probably take the stairs." Franziska said, hopefully trying to calm Ron down with her words.

"That hope isn't enough for me!" He said. He unsheathed Nokturns switchblade, and a knife of his own and got up on the handles of the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Franziska asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Trying to cut a hole in the elevator ceiling… Nokturn keeps his blades extra sharp. I'm pretty sure it can cut through this provided I give it enough force…"

The elevator slowly descended as he continued to work. Eventually, he cut a square large enough for him and Franziska to fit through.

"Franziska… take my hand." Ron said, offering her it. She took it, and he lifted her up.

The top of the elevator grinded down until it hit the bottom with a crunch.

"Crouch, Franziska, it'll be easier that way, _I think…_" Ron whispered as he tried to keep the portion of elevator he cut out into the elevator.

They heard footsteps walk into the elevator, and the duo swore under their breaths.

*******

"Tophel to Mephiz, Tophel to Mephiz, over. Any current sign of Franziska von Karma within the premises, over?"

Campion, one of the elevators inhabitants reached into the microphone on his shoulder strap.

"_Mephiz to Tophel, not yet, over_." He said, gently as he could manage.

"_Copy that, over_." One of the soldiers said into his microphone.

"Tophel to HQ, Tophel to HQ." Tophel said. Frit was getting off of his forensics duty, and since many believed him as a genius, Rykker didn't see a risk in asking him to lend a hand.

"_Frit to Tophel, you're all clear, sir_." Frit said into a microphone back at the Police station

"Officer Frit, can we get aerials on the rooftop, over?"

"_Negative sir, but I'll send a chopper on the way ASAP_."

"Roger that. Tophel out." Tophel said, reaching for the button to hang up.

He touched it, and threw his cellphone out of his pocket into his hand. He dialed a number.

"_Umm, Hello?_" a feminine voice answered, sweet as sugar.

"Prosecutor Leviosa W. Gaudium, I presume." Tophel asked, rubbing his index finger to his thumb.

"…_Yes, this is she_."

"I would have left this up to Frit, being Chief of Police to Media relations, but he has enough on his shoulders as it is. I have news to tell you."

"_About Franziska?_"

"Affirmative. It seems that she's in what was formerly known as the KB Security building."

"_Well, keep it coming! Tell me more_…" Levi said, in a flirting tone.

Rykker rolled his eyes as he continued to talk.

"I just sent in Campion and the rest of the brigade. We got tipped by a traitor in the unit, and we'll promised to give him a ten second getaway. Seems that the kidnapper is armed. Speaking of which, if you're going to spread this around, tell them that we're _on_ _the way_."

"_M'kay, keep me posted. I have a case to put to sleep. Ciao_." She hung up, and Tophel returned his steady gaze to the building.

"You're as good as mine, you slippery bastard."

*******

"Ron." Franziska whispered to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"…Do you think that Nokturn is still alive?" Franziska said, scooting over to him gingerly so they could whisper in each others ear with minimal effort.

"I don't think that just _anyone_ can kill him, really. Why?" Ron said, biting his thumb.

"I… worked on a case, trying to find a serial killer by the name of Nokturn, with my brother and a few other associates. Nokturn killed many people, all of which were criminals. If that man that you fought was truly Nokturn and not an imitation… then you should have killed him when you had the chance."

"I'm sorry…" Ron said, looking extremely apologetic.

Franziska brushed it off with a confident smile.

"It's fair enough. If he truly escaped, then he couldn't have gone too far… And, if it cheers you up, I have a regret about this also. If that was truly Nokturn, then I was an accomplice to putting an innocent man to death for his crimes."

They could feel the troops piling out of the elevator, and they smiled slightly in triumph.

"…Hurm." Franziska could hear Campion from underneath, and she knew that he realized something was not right.

She heard Campion step out and took a deep breath.

"Ron, where can we be safe?"

"Well, we can backtrack to the Control Room at the top floor… But, there's just one problem."

"And what's that?"

"W-Well, I'm pretty sure that the brigade is covering the stairs and the 1st floor, and since this elevator only ascends one floor, we're pretty much stuck here… There's one way that we can ascend without getting into the elevator."

"And how is that, pray tell?" Franziska asked, looking skeptical.

Ron said nothing, but pointed upwards: There was a thick steel cable that rose and lowered the elevator. Franziska looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not seriously suggesting that we…"

"I don't think we have any other choice…" Ron pulled back his gloves. "Better start climbing…" he added with a nervous smile.

***

"_Doing a good job holding the fort down, General_." A tough voice said behind General Tophel.

"Asmodeus! What are you doing here?!" Tophel interjecting, spinning around.

"_I came to help… And it seems as though I'm the least of your worries._"

With a robotic arm, Asmodeus gestured to a small crowd of people gradually getting larger as they approached the premises.

"Damn! Tophel to Squadron #1, fall back! We have a gathering just waiting to happen outside!" Tophel said, angrily.

"_Heh!_" Asmodeus scoffed.

"If you're going to bother me during our mission, could you make yourself useful and use the heat sensors in the truck to see anything?" Tophel said as a troop of soldiers emerged from the building and restrained the crowd.

"_No need. One of the perks to having this eye is heat seeking vision._"

"…Must have been pretty rich to get a Bioware enhancement that could give you all of those abilities." Tophel said without looking at him.

"…_It was a gift... Anyway…_" Asmodeus said, focusing. His ruby red eye seemed to glow as he did so.

"…_!!_"

"See anything?" The General asked after hearing Asmodeus gasp.

Asmodeus laughed.

"…_No. Nothing. By the way, there's no one on the top floor…_" Asmodeus suggested

"Alright. Let's take it down."

"…_Beg pardon?_"

Tophel smirked and crossed his arms.

"Whassa matter? I've been dying to try out this new toy that your student worked out for me… **Hidden Artillery units deploy!**" Tophel said, pointing.

As if on command, hatches on the top of the trucks opened up and mounted guns exposed themselves. Tophel took a step back.

"_Alastor built these?_"

"Affirmative. He's one crazy kid: The bullets fired from these bad boys can reduce steel to shrapnel in seconds... _Tophel to all units! Steer clear of the top floors! Hidden Artillery firing in five! Four! Three! Two! One!_... Asmodeus, if you have ears, you might want to cover them now."

"**Fire!!**" Tophel roared. Even worse than this was the deafening roar of the firing guns. Tophel was not idly boasting; Dust began to settle in the air, and bricks began to fall down and crash into lower floors and the elevator shafts.


	34. March Of The Tophel Brigade, Part 2

_[I have to say, this chapter in particular is seriously beginning to make me consider bumping this to M. Probably won't, but I suppose that's a matter of opinion._

_Sorry for the hiatus! I'll try to keep an even update schedule. I'm definitely making a sequel to this story, and I'll likely post a preview or something shortly.]_

**June 21****st****, KB Security: Elevator Shaft, 12:18 PM**

**Enter Franziska**

The ringing of the guns shook the ears of everyone inside the building.

"Ron! What is this shaking?!" Franziska said as she held onto the cable from high up for dear life.

"I-I'm not sure!" Ron cried out. The cable was shaking along with the building. "Are we experiencing an earthquake?!"

"No, But something isn't… Oh my god…" Ron said, his eyes widening in fear.

"Ron?...Ron?!" Franziska asked frantically.

"Franziska, we have to climb back down! I think that this building is starting to go down!" Ron said, trying to shimmy down the cable.

Franziska saw the shrapnel begin to fall and she followed Rons direction, and she descended gingerly down to the hole in the elevator top that Ron cut out.

She heard one man applauding.

"Franziska. Bravo; I thought you'd ever show." Campion said, his face maintaining the same stoic expression as he stroked his goatee in thought.

_Godammit, no! Ron!" _Franziska cried. She wasn't going to leave without him, and she tried to climb back up. Much to her surprise, Campion didn't make much of an attempt to make chase, even though the building seemed to be collapsing.

The corner of his mouth twitched in a small smile as he pressed a button and raised the elevator higher.

Franziska lost her footing and finally realized what Campion was trying to do; He was ready and willing to crush her against the top of the elevator shaft if she didn't co-operate: And if that didn't kill her, the falling matter from above would.

Franziska tried to think amidst the loud chaos of falling objects and quaking earth. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for Ron to hurry down, but she was worried that either Campion or the shrapnel would kill him.

"Ron, give Nokturns Knife to me!" Franziska hissed through clenched teeth. One of her many fears of the situation was that Campion would come up to join the duo above the elevator.

Ron didn't appear to hear her, but thankfully, one of the knifes fell from his holster. She scrambled over to it, trying to ascertain if it was Nokturns, or Rons blade.

She was glad to see it was Nokturns, and she cut a line across the elevators roof before Ron finally descended. He ran down to descend from the elevator.

"Ron, no!" Franziska cried. She was too late, as he hit the floor of the elevator, and Ron was in Campions line of fire.

"Mask deMasque. Fancy meeting you here... You have something that belongs to me. And I'm not speaking of jewelry or artifacts." Campion said as he raised his gun in front of him and pointed it at Ron.

Franziska dropped down and moved between Ron and the gun, her back facing Campion. She held onto Ron and she heard two sounds; an ear shattering crash, and a shout of agony.

She dared herself to look backwards. A piece of rock cut through the slash in the roof that Franziska made from above and severed Campions gun arm from his body. She looked down and saw it pinned under the rock, the pistol still firmly clenched in its grip.

On Campions face was a plastered look of painful surprise. With twitching fingers he moved his other hand to the gaping wound, touching the bone with a trembling finger. His eyes were wide open as he touched the area where the bone broke off, and he bit back shouting, even though his mouth was trembling at the corners. Blood and foam began to gather at his lips as he sunk to his knees and fell to the ground in a twitching heap.

Franziska screamed. Ron looked petrified in terror.

"Is he dead?!" Franziska asked, suddenly panicking as he ran over to his side.

"No… but he's dying. Franziska, take him and go without me. I'll… try to find a way around this." Ron said, looking to the side worriedly.

"I…" Franziska said, looking genuinely afraid.

"Don't worry. I'll… be fine." Ron consoled her. His knocking knees said something his mouth didn't.

"…Ron." Franziska asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"…Thank you. If we ever meet again, I have a friend that I think you should meet."

The corner of Rons lips trembled and his eyes moistened as he bid Franziska farewell with a confident salute. Franziska pried up the limp body of Campion, the undersides of her tattered sleeves covered in blood as he tried in vain to lift him. She was strong as a result of lifting heavy books as a young girl, but Campion weighted at least two hundred pounds, and she imagined all his gear gave him a good extra fifty.

She hated to drag him, but she had no other choice; She lifted him up when she could, but they both got out alive.

***

"Franziska!" Tophel exclaimed in surprise looking at her. "Fritt, cancel the birds, but bring an ambulance…"

"…_Right away sir_."

"What happened to Colonel Campion?!" Tophel asked in amazement as he looked at the mutilated Campion. Blood was leaking slowly out of the corner of his lips and it stained his goatee as it moved across the side of his face. He was breathing husky breaths between gurgles, and his shoulder twitched occasionally.

"His arm got… cut off by shrapnel falling from above."

"…_Isn't that serendipity._" Asmodeus said smiling darkly as his eyes fixated themselves on Tophel and back on Franziska.

"Goddamnit…" Tophel clenched his fist angrily.

"I…" Franziska said, beginning to stumble.

"Franziska? _Franziska!_"

Everything faded to black.


	35. Goddess From The Machine

**June 21****st****, Courtroom No 3, 12:43 PM**

**Enter Phoenix**

"Yes, Feenie behold! For this is footage of the-"

Levi started dramatically, but her phone rang again, and with white teeth grinding behind ruby red lips she answered it in a surprisingly sweet voice.

"…Yes?"

After what appeared to be a long winded explanation, Phoenix could swear she saw perspiration form on her face, colored white with fright and stage makeup.

"…Ah. Is that so…? Any evidence left?...I see! What do you mean the possible rooms got destroyed?!" she said, slamming on her desk. "Are you _insane_?! You brought the building down?! Do you have any idea what ground breaking evidence could have _possibly_ been… Yes. I'll alert them." Levi said. She placed her cell phone on the desk.

"…Attention, everyone! Franziska von Karma has been found alive inside the KB Security building." Levi said, standing up straight.

Phoenix let out a heavy sigh of relief._ "Oh, thank god… Franziska…"_

"However! One of the highest ranking officers in the Tophel brigade was severely injured… for that matter, Franziska herself appears to be suffering."

**HOLD IT!!**

"What's Franziska's current condition?!" Phoenix asked, pointing.

"Stable. Rest assured, _Feenie_; Franziska seems to be in good shape… Just passed out after arriving, likely due to stress…" Levi said, tilting her head to the left. Her two long green pigtails and the fringe in front of her eyes drooped down as she did so.

"The Colonel of SWAT operations is heading to Caduceus post-haste to undergo surgery. Franziska may do the same... They're going to keep me posted, rest assured…. But that is not the situation right now. The situation, my friends, is here within the walls of this sanctum! We must review the contents of this tape to discover the truth!"

The Harlequin prosecutor did a cartwheel, inserting the cassette into the VCR during her rotation. She jumped up, and did a backflip off of Phoenixs desk, throwing confetti in midair, much to the crowds delight.

"Alright! Let's start this thing up!" Levi said. She thrust out her arm, a remote control popping out of her large sleeve. She caught it and pressed a button activating it.

The video was black and white. It showcased a bailiff running down the hallway with Franziska von Karma draped over his shoulder. The Bailiff handed him to another. A single white flash happened across the television before it faded away to noise.

"In summary, we are lead to believe that Shelly had an accomplice. And we can prove it was him." Levi pulled out a scepter and pointed it at the television.

"Now, zoom in! _Enhance_!!" she said. As if on command, the televisions view seemed to zoom onto the face of the kidnapper just as he turned to run away.

The face was that of Shelly deKiller, and it was made further obvious by the sudden burst of color to his face on Levi's cue.

"…Ladies and gentlemen, _Shelly deKiller_." Levi said as she crossed her arms.

The crowd degraded into a series of 'boos' at Shelly and people heckled Phoenix. One particular person brought something to throw.

"Your verdict, your Honor; if you please."

"Very well. This court finds Shelly deKiller…"

…

**Hold it!!**

"…What…?" Levi hissed, clenching a fist.

The doorway shone with blinding light. In it's way was a shadow of a girl. She was petite, and wore what appeared to be a robe. A ornament around her neck shone in the light and she wore her hair up in a braided pretzel like formation. The Kurain seal of mastery hung around her neck.

"It's been a long time… Mister Nick." Pearl Fey said as she walked out of the shadows with a smile.

"Pearls…" Phoenix said, out of breath. _"I haven't seen her since _that_ day…."_

"I was just sent by Prosecutor Ex Machina to the scene of the crime. He gave me back some crucial evidence to the case that not only proves Shelly deKiller innocent, but prompts another wild goose chase for the true kidnapper."

"Is that so? Tell me, little girl, what that might be?" Levi said smugly, looking at her white gloved hands.

"Here." Pearl slammed a folder down on the desk with such intensity that most of the contents flew out: Security pictures of Mask deMasque, calling cards, spare pieces of clothing.

"These articles were all found by Asmodeus Ex Machina and SWAT members underneath the rubble from the building being torn down." Pearl said, folding her arms behind her back.

"How can you prove that?! This evidence might have been fabricated!!" Levi said, slamming on the defense desk, getting increasingly angry at the fifteen year old on the other side.

"I was given this evidence prior to the General phone calling you for the second time to let you know of the circumstances. If I'm lying, if I just brought these articles, then explain how I knew about the circumstance of the building crumbling and the General phone calling you: I bet you yourself didn't even realize that Asmodeus has plans to leave and assist the General."

--

"_In that case, it's time I took my leave."_

"_You're leaving?"_

"_Affirmative. I only wanted to stay here until I got news on Franziskas current location. Now that I have, I have no further service to serve here."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing. Don't fret; I'm sending you a 'parting gift' that might just help you out…"_

--

"You…You must be this parting gift…" Levi said, nervously.

"God from the machine, Madame Leviosa Wyng Gaudium." Pearl said, showing no sign of fear or weakness towards the clownish prosecutor. She bounced slightly on the ball of her sandaled heel as she spoke.

"So, he left… to go assist the SWAT brigade… and told you brought back the evidence for you to present… No! I can't believe this! Asmodeus would not go into a crumbling building just to prove me wrong! You would never have had enough time go there, get a full explanation of the situation and come back here; Much less on foot!" Levi said, losing composure.

"Then let's make a little wager, Miss Gaudium: Winner takes all." Pearl said, looking even more determined.

"I'm all ears." Levi said; the two women glared at each other, Pearls hardened brown eyes into Levis gold.

"Call the General; if they've found at least one piece of legit evidence that points to Mask deMasque, then we get a non-guilty verdict by default and Shelly's off the hook."

"Very well, but here's my stake: If they've found nothing… then Feenie will be charged of evidence fraud. And this time, that Lawyers Badge of his will disappear for _good_." Levi snarled.

Pearl looked at Phoenix with pleading eyes. Phoenix looked back at her, not knowing what to do.

"Pearl… are you absolutely sure about this?" Phoenix said, not knowing what to think. Asmodeus has tried to screw him into presenting that evidence before; just by bringing Pearl over with the evidence he has already made his prescence and control over this case known. If this was another one of his ploys, then Phoenix was in grave danger: But unless Pearls was working for him, then there was no risk of betrayal, was there?

Pearl would never be the same after what happened; That much was certain. But, she wouldn't do this to betray him, would she?

"Mr Nick… You have to trust me…_ Please_…" Pearls said, eyes watering.

"Now's your chance to reconsider, Phoenix Wright." Levi said, folding her arms behind her back and walking back to her desk with her back facing them.

"Your client is doomed no matter what you do. If you leave him to have a Guilty verdict, then _you_ don't have to suffer. _The_ only person who suffers is the one who deserves it." Levi said, staring into his soul.

"_But I can't… Shelly kidnapped Maya, killed Juan Corrida, yes… But he helped me take down Matt Engarde. And I can't ignore his dying wish!" _Phoenix said, clenching his hands to his head.

"_Pearl… I will _never _be able to undo the damage done to you on that night. I'm… so sorry. Mia would have been angry at me for relinquishing this chance. But no matter what may happen... I trust you."_

"…The defense renders the wager made by the aide legit. Call him, Levi; put him on speaker phone…. I want to see the look on your face when you lose." Phoenix said, returning the stare more powerfully then ever.

Levi laughed.

"So long have I waited for this opportunity. To prove myself on the same level as that fop! To have the glory of defeating the Phoenix! To bring down the Poker legend! When you lose, Phoenix Wright… I will feel complete for this first time in my life. This is such a fleeting moment in time: The instant we end this game once and for all!"

Levi pressed the numbers to call the General.


	36. Asmodeus' Gambit, Part 1

**June 21****st****, KB Security; Lobby, 12:37 PM**

**Flashback: Enter Pearl and Asmodeus**

"_Mr. Ex Machina… You called me?"_

"_Indeed, _Grand Master_ Pearl. I have a small… favor to ask of you." Asmodeus said, slowly extending his hand. He only did this when he had a proposition to make; Pearl knew him long enough to recognize his body language._

"_Anything, Mr. Ex Machina." Pearl said, faltering as she folded both her arms behind her back. She did not believe that Asmodeus was the same as he was back then; it was impossible to look at him, to _feel _his presence and believe it was the same. But, Pearl owed Asmodeus a lot, and the two people both knew it._

_Asmodeus handed Pearl a file filled with many contents._

"_Bring this back to the courtroom and present it, but make sure to keep it concealed. Make them a wager; Call the General and ask if we have other evidence; If we don't, then Phoenix get's a guilty verdict, but if we do… then Shelly get's off the hook, no questions asked…"_

"_Mr Ter…. Mr. Ex Machina?"_

"_That's better. I heard that slip. Never call me that ever again, Pearl… Those days are over now: You know that."_

"_I'm sorry, Mister Ex Machina." Pearl said, looking down out of disappointment. Saying that name was like breathing an omen on someone. That name felt so cold to her even after all these years. Seeing his face used to mean happiness. Now it was dark and hollow, and The Master of Kurain could never find the warmth in him, no matter how hard she looked into his face or soul._

"_But how can you be sure that there's evidence that will lead to Mask deMasque?" Pearl asked._

"_Oh, trust me." Asmodeus said, remembering the forged evidence. "I have my reasons... It's now or never, Pearl… Hurry." He said, patting her head gently, stroking the braided pretzel formation down before it popped back up again. _

_She remembered the warm touch that he used to offer back when the two were younger, but to pair that with the cold metal hands he now had felt unnatural to the younger person._

_Pearl hurried out the door. She was expected an answer like that; With Asmodeus Ex Machina, there was never a straight answer; Only a master scheme. This would be the first time Pearls has seen Phoenix since… the incident._

_But was she ready?_

****

**June 21****st****, KB Security; Lobby, 12:50 PM**

**Enter Asmodeus**

Asmodeus shook the thought from his head as he reached into his pocket for the corresponding evidence that Pearl had; It was a worn brooch from Mask deMasques cape that he found among the rubble in the elevator.

"Asmodeus!"

"_Yes, General Tophel?_"

"You look like someone opened a box of Crispy Cremes right in front of your nose! Wake up!"

"_Apologies. I was just thinking… Here, allow me to search for evidence._"

Asmodeus knew that this was pointless, but he tried to make himself look hard at work. It was an open question why nobody had found anything:

"_Perhaps the troops are as dimwitted as their General? Makes enough sense, looking at Campion."_ Asmodeus thought as he snorted. Tophel did seem pretty shaken: despite his usual tough façade, Asmodeus has learned to not be fooled by sight. He saw the General as the weeping pile of guilt he actually was.

Tophel, nor any of the other soldiers were aware of the gambit he forged with Pearl just then. Levi couldn't resist a challenge, much less a bet or wager. Phoenix would win the case if Levi was how Asmodeus thought.

"_She may be a magician, but I am the one holding all the aces this time. I just hope Pearl manages to come through." _He thought, the pipes on his back billowing with fog. _"All we have to do now is play the waiting game. Any second now, there will be a phone call from Levi… if all goes according to plan…"_

"_Pearl… I hope you made it there. I'm leaving the rest to you." _Asmodeus whispered to himself, kneeling down like he was praying.

He didn't like to admit it, but Pearl was one of the only people from the past that seemed to see him through the days without trouble: The other one was Lana, and nowadays he depended on the pair more than he liked to admit.

He looked at the floor of the elevator, Campions blood finally began to scab over to a pale crust that crunched under his metal feet. Campion was rushed to Caduceus Bioware for an emergency surgery; it was a freak accident… Or so it seemed.

His train of thought interrupted, his artificial heart skipped a beat at the sound of Tophels phone ringing.

The Half Life smiled darkly.

"…_Game over, Leviosa_." He simply said as he walked over to the Generals side.


	37. Asmodeus' Gambit, Part 2

**June 21****st****, Courtroom No. 3, 12:55 PM**

**Enter Phoenix**

Levi followed Phoenix's request of putting her purple and orange cell on speaker-phone and she finally talked to the General, placing the phone on her desk.

"General Tophel, you are now on Speaker Phone." Levi said loudly, crossing her arms.

"_What are you calling me about, Prosecutor Gaudium?"_

"Well, a _particularly brash _girl came and made me an offer that will win me this case." she said, switching glares between Phoenix and Pearl.

"_An offer, you say?"_ General Tophel asked.

"Indeed. Tell me, General, was there any evidence pointing to Mask deMasque found at the scene of the crime?"

"_Not that I know_-"

"…_Hold it._"

Levi's confident smirk quickly changed into a grimace of fear upon hearing her former teachers machine-like voice.

"_I have never been so happy to hear that mechanical lugs voice in my entire life." _Phoenix thought as he smiled.

"_Asmodeus! What is the meaning of this?_"Rykker barked.

"_I just found this within the rubble found inside of the elevator. It is a silver brooch. But what is important is not the metal nor the classification of the object, but rather what it looks like, and more importantly who it ultimately belongs to. Your evaluation, General?_"

Levi was sweating bullets as there was a slight pause.

"_By god, it's one of Mask deMasques brooches_!"

"Hurk!!" Levi grunted as she cringed.

"_What else do you need, Prosecutor Gaudium?"_

"Nothing, General. I think that finishes it." Phoenix said, smiling and gazing at Pearl, who smiled back.

"_Very well_." Tophel hung up.

Levis eye began to twitch.

"How… I… You couldn't have…" She started to babble.

"You were the one who wanted a poker game, Levi. But, it looks like you were the one who got royally flushed." Phoenix said matter of factly.

"I…. This…. AAAAAAAAAAAA_ASMODEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_!!!!" Levi screamed, clutching her temples in disbelief.

Light enveloped her body: A brilliant explosion of confetti, pyrotechnics and flashing lights illuminated the courtroom as Phoenix and Pearl took a step backward. Doves flew every which way dodging explosions of fireworks skillfully as purple, orange and green lights filled the vision of every thing in the courtroom. Cards fired out of Levis sleeves, outstretched as she flailed about in temporary madness, explosions of red and blue paper matching with the vibrant blasts of fire spouting from her desk.

A hail of confetti rained down from the top of the courtroom as Levis break down finally subsided. The magician finally fell in a slump over her desk, defeated.

All of the members of the gallery ducked for cover, and the judge himself rose slowly out from behind his bench.

"Is it-Is it s-safe?" he asked Phoenix with big eyes as a dove alighted on his bald head.

"I'd say she's down and out, your honor." Phoenix said.

"In that case, this court finds Shelly deKiller…"

**Not Guilty.**

"I hope you won't mind; I think Madame Gaudium just about used up all the confetti we had at the moment." The judge said, plucking the dove from his head and stroking it.

"That's fine." Phoenix said, laughing a bit.

It was good to be back.

***

**June 21****st****, Defense Lobby, 1:15 PM**

**Enter Phoenix**

"You truly are noble, Mister Lawyer. Perhaps I was wrong about the stance I had on people when I began my job as an assassin…" deKiller said, dismally.

"I have brought you naught but pain. For you to honor my wish when all others would have given up… It proves me wrong. They will lock me up for my crimes, and I will die. But, I'm enlightened, and it's all thanks to you, Mister Wright: I can die knowing that humans are not all bad people…" deKiller said, faintly, as if the words were difficult to say for him.

"I bid you my final goodbye, Mister Wright." deKiller said, offering him his hand.

"Goodbye, Mister deKiller." Phoenix said, shaking his hand before deKiller returned to his guards side.

"You did it, Mr Nick!" Pearl said suddenly, tightly embracing him.

Phoenix smiled. Pearl was fifteen years old and from her previous display, much more mature. It was nice to see that some things never changed.

"I did it with the help of an old friend; If you hadn't shown up at the last second, my goose would have been cooked." Phoenix said, smiling greater still.

"Well, I can't say it was all my idea." Pearl said, biting her thumb.

"Then who…?" Phoenix asked.

"…_Ahem_." Asmodeus coughed, sneaking up on Phoenix. Phoenix jumped up in surprise.

"_You won the case, I presume? Good._" Asmodeus said, crossing his arms.

"Wait… don't tell me… This was all your doing from the very beginning?!" Phoenix said loudly in disbelief.

"_I did it with the help of an old friend. If Pearl hadn't ran the evidence over in conjunction with me finding the evidence, you would… find your bread quite burned._" Asmodeus said, trying to use a different culinary metaphor.

"Alright. Explain yourself." Phoenix said, crossing his arms. "What exactly were you up to?"

**--Testimony: Asmodeus' Gambit—**

"_I found out it was Mask deMasque from the very beginning, thanks to that forged evidence I analyzed."_

_I wouldn't put it beyond Levi, however, to leave that as a clue to throw in my way, to lure me from the scent. She would endanger her career to do that, and I know this fact well: I needed a true confirmation of the facts"_

"_I would have brought this case to a standstill if I just presented that evidence, but you got in my way. I suppose I have to thank you though, because we could have left the police on a false trail set by Levi."_

"_Too many questions and not enough answers: Which is why I wanted so desperately to leave for Franziskas location as soon as it was discovered."_

"_I scouted out the building with my heat seeking vision application, and with this in mind, I discovered it was Mask deMasque for certain: He was with Franziska in the elevator chute, trying to avoid Colonel Campion and the other SWAT members."_

"_I thought to prepare insurance (Just in case Levi wasn't lying) in the form of other Mask deMasque articles I recovered from police. The genuine piece of evidence was the brooch I found in the dust: There was no way that Rykker or Levi could deny that it was truly from Mask deMasque. "_

"_My parting gift to you was Grand Master Pearl, but I had to co-conspire with her first: It was I who thought to make Levi a bet (Knowing her competitive gambling nature wouldn't allow her to refuse) and I sent Pearl with the game plan and all the evidence I had but one piece: The brooch."_

"_I kept that by to present to General Tophel once Levi called… Which I knew she would."_

"_And that, Phoenix Wright, is how you won that case. I believe I deserve a thank you."_

**--End Testimony—**

Phoenix looked at Pearl and Asmodeus in utter disbelief.

"You _knew_? You knew this whole time, and you didn't _say anything_?" he asked nobody in particular.

"_Sure. I'm never one to count my eggs before they hatch. As for Pearl? I couldn't let anyone know about my truer intentions. And, neither would she. Pearl still cares about you, despite not communicating for a while. She wouldn't throw you into jeopardy just to tell the truth._" Asmodeus said, stroking Pearl on the head like a small kitten.

"I'll always help you, Mr Nick; In any way I can..." Pearl said, with watery eyes.

Phoenix knelt down and the two hugged as Asmodeus watched in disgust.

"_It's a good thing I don't have a _soul_, otherwise I might think this was a happy reunion._" He scowled.

**Hold it!!**

"Asmodeus, you do have a soul."

"_Oh really. And how exactly can you prove _that_?_"

"You _cared_. You devised that scheme just so I could win the case. That speaks volumes about you."

"_Aha. No no no. I might have cared about this case, but I did so for my own ends also_."

"_**Well, in that case, I have one last piece of evidence**_."

**Take that!!**

"_The Magatama?_" Asmodeus asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes: It searches for Psyche Locks on the soul of some body when they're keeping secrets. Point being, you had Psyche Locks when I asked you about Lana… So that must mean you still have a soul."

"…_Harumph. Just remember what I said before I left. Are you staying with Wright, Pearl?_" Asmodeus said, starting to turn around.

"Yes, if that's alright." Pearl said, looking up at Phoenix.

"_So be it. I have matters I must attend to anyway._"Asmodeus said, lumbering out the court room door.

"He doesn't exactly say a simple 'goodbye', does he?" Phoenix said, not keeping his eye off of him until the door shut.

"Nope, but that's just the way he is, I suppose." Pearl said, bouncing up.

"Which begs the question…" Phoenix asked, scratching his chin.

"Y-Yes?"

"You and Asmodeus seemed to be pretty buddy-buddy with each other back there: You helped him sort out this whole thing, after all… How long have you known each other?"

"…"

Everything turned to black, and six psyche locks appeared on Pearl.

"_I'm sorry, Mr Nick… but I can't tell you_..." Pearl said, looking down.

"_I should have been anticipating this, but… Pearl? What's going on?" _Phoenix thought, trying to comprehend how long they've possibly known each other; and how.

Even though this case was over, there were still too many questions to answer: and not enough time.


	38. Lucian Fer

_[Apologies for the hiatus… again. I've been working out the kinks in the sequel, and I've had this chapter on the burner for quite some time: I just wasn't sure of a lot of things, such as the dialogue. But, the important part is that I'm back… Again!]_

**June 21****st****, Apartment Building, 1:00 PM,**

**Enter Apollo**

"Zzzz…." A faint snore sounded through the building. The trio walked around the corner to discover that Ema was sleeping standing up.

"My, my my." Klavier said, as he snapped his fingers.

"Buh?!" Ema said, snapping up. "Klavier!...That is one face I should never see first thing after getting up…"

"Mein fraulein, what's gotten into you, hm? I didn't even think you _did_ sleep, let alone on the job." Klavier said, winking.

"She drifts in and out of slumber randomly. As long as she doesn't pass out in _my_ crime scene, I've no conflict with it." A deep voice said from around the corner.

"Who's that?" Apollo asked.

A man with a beige fedora, black leather gloves and black goggles slowly moved around the corner with dancing strides. He wore a beige overcoat and a long grey scarf, which he wore around his mouth and nose. He was taller than Klavier, and his clothes seemed to make him look bulky and impressive.

He took off the fedora revealing disheveled black hair. He threw it on top of Emas head, the detective too tired to respond. He lifted his goggles up to his forehead, revealing dark and piercing eyes. He pulled the scarf off of his mouth, revealing a beard on his chin.

"Lucian Fer, at your service." The man said, offering them a hand.

"Apollo Justice and Trucy Wright" Apollo said, introducing him to the small magician.

"And Klavier Gavin~" Klavier added quickly.

"Ah, yes. Apollo Justice… I've heard of you." Lucian said, affixing glaring eyes at him.

"You… have?" Apollo said, trying to lean back.

"Yes. Emas been investigating here for two days straight, without sleep. I decided to have mercy on her and help her out, since I don't think she'll be of much help…"

"Two days?!" Trucy exclaimed, shocked.

"Nah, I've been having some fun pelting her with Snackoos for the better part of it." Lucian said, placing a Snackoo on his palm and flicking it at Emas forehead with a 'Katonk!'.

He seemed amused, but also quite tired himself, as evidenced by the circles below his eyes.

"Here Ema, bite the dog that bit you." Lucian said, tipping Emas head back and pouring Red Bull into her mouth. The three were quite surprised: they had never seen her so tired before.

She fell over, and Klavier and Lucian caught her at the same time.

"…Hm." Lucian said, the two exchanging glances.

"Can we put her anywhere?" Klavier asked, seeming a bit worried.

"The bedroom should suffice for now… There is no anomaly in sight there. Klavier, I think you can do it whilst I talk to these two…" Lucian said, returning a sharp look towards Apollo.

"Ah, Gummy. Poor ol' guy didn't deserve this." He said, shaking his head. "But, that doesn't matter, I guess."

"So, have you found anything else out, or?" Apollo asked.

"Not too far from what good ol' Frit might have told you." Lucian said, crossing his arms.

"You know Ion?" Apollo said, surprised.

"Sure. Me and him go back... Good friend o' mine. Got appointed 'round the same time." Lucian said, squinting.

"…_Why did all these people get appointed to Law & Order around my first case?"_ Apollo asked himself, wondering if there was a connection.

"Anyway, he told me that you guys'd come lookin' for clues… Since you came, I think it's safe to say that he's got you guys licked." Lucian said with a laugh.

"He called you to tell us we were coming?" Apollo asked, surprised.

"Oh sure. Ions got a lot of foresight; Some people say he's a genius. Explains why he's working in so many departments, anyways..." Lucian said, looking away.

"Has Prosecutor Ex Machina showed up, yet?" Apollo was quick to ask.

"Prosecutor Ex Machina? Scary android man, steam spouting pipes coming from his back? About yay-high?" Lucian said, lifting his arm up to a rather high elevation.

"That'd be him." Apollo said, defeated. _"Jeez, he actually had to _think_ about what he looked like?!"_

"No, not yet. I heard he was assisting Wright with his case…" Lucian said, drinking some of the Red Bull he opened up.

"Assisting Mr. Wright?! No way!" Apollo said in disbelief.

"Yeah way. Apparently he got permission from the Chief Prosecutor…"

"From Lana?" Apollo asked.

"_Oh yeah… That reminds me…" _

"Ema!" Apollo said, walking over to the other room.

"Polly, don't wake her up." Trucy said, a bit sternly.

"No, I have something important to ask her about." Apollo said, continuing his walk towards the bed. Klavier was trying to get her to sleep, but this effort was rendered useless when Apollo nodded her slightly awake.

Klavier muttered an obscenity in German before he turned around.

"Ema. I have something I want to ask you about…" Apollo said, kneeling down, trying to keep his voice relaxed; Emas eyes were still closed.

"Yes… Apollo…?" Ema said, sleepily. He smiled slightly. It was nice to hear her at peace.

"I want to ask you about your sister, Lana." Apollo asked, smooth as he could manage.

"What about her…?" she replied dreamily with a drowsy smile.

"Did you ever know that she was good friends with Asmodeus Ex Machina?" Apollo asked her, smiling still. Perhaps he could finally get some finality on the issue.

"I remember… when I was younger… Lana had a man who worked under her… But his name wasn't Asmodeus… not at the time…" Ema groaned.

"What was his name?" Apollo asked, his eyes widening, getting a bit rigid.

"sshhh Ter-…." Ema said, losing consciousness.

"Ema?" Apollo asked.

It was no good; She was fast asleep.

"Lucian?" Apollo asked, standing up.

"Yes?" His voice responded from the other room.

"If Asmodeus comes here, try to keep him out as long as possible."

"Well, I'll try, but I'm not sure…" Lucian said, sounding almost a bit nervous.

"Please." Apollo said, closing his eyes.

"…Very well." The older man said, nodding. "Mind you, I'm not the head-honcho here. Ema and Levi are my superiors." Lucian said, scratching behind his neck.

"Well, you can try, can't you?" Apollo said, with a pleading look.

"And that is what I shall do. We haven't found anymore evidence yet; Seems this case is pretty conclusive…"

"You leave the case to us!" Trucy said, smiling with a thumbs up.

Lucian smiled and saluted the two before they left the building, leaving Klavier behind.


	39. The Same Mistake

_[Hooray for double posting chapters~ I'm on a roll~]_

**June 21****st****, ???, 12:40 AM**

**Enter Lana**

Lana had to wonder why she went to such lengths for such a bizarre and callous outcast.

But then, she remembered that he was once a loyal friend and worker. It was difficult to refuse him, especially considering his current condition.

She walked up to the Half Life standing under a street light. His arms were crossed as he stared rather intensely at large bank.

"_Lana. Hello_." Asmodeus said, looking over at her.

"You don't exactly have much of a perception of the time we meet, do you?"

"_Of course not. Silly abstracts such as the time do not matter. I don't have to sleep, eat or breathe. Such is why Bioware patients are rejected from society_."

"So… why have you came here?" Lana asked. There always seemed to be some correlation to the locations Asmodeus visited and the past.

"_This building… It's funny how things change over time, isn't it_?" Asmodeus said, redirecting his attention to the building.

"Yes." Lana said, looking up at the mechanical man, accepting him himself as a very far change from who he was originally.

"_The only thing that I don't feel has changed much is you, really. All these years in my limbo, and you haven't changed much at all_."

"If you think I haven't changed, Asmodeus… Then perhaps you should get a new set of eyes." Lana said, looking at him defiantly.

"_Gant's dead. But can we really consider that one of your changes? You chose to become distant; a cold hearted lady hardened by blackmail._ _But, thanks to one mans influence, you changed. I just wish that man was me. I just wish I could have helped as much as he did. I wish I could have saved you_." Asmodeus said, looking over at her.

It was difficult to associate a man like Asmodeus Ex Machina with emotions such as Sorrow or Regret, but Lana saw that this was the closest he came to expressing sadness since the two of them reunited.

"Asmodeus. You shouldn't let such regrets get to you. It doesn't matter anymore…" Lana looked down at his sides and grasped his hand. "You shouldn't make the same mistake that Diego did." Lana said, looking him in the eye sadly.

"..._Do you remember this building, this one now, being here_?"

"No. But, I do remember that this was once the site of a place that I sent you to on occasion… It was special to you."

"_Yes. Care to explain why it's here_?"

"It was… a replacement." Lana said wincing.

"_This is one of the biggest examples why I don't regret my differences: Because they didn't care. Thousands of innocents died during the explosion. But no monument was erected. Time didn't stop for the victims: It didn't even slow down. Progress raged on, and what was once a respectable Agency became a place solely existing because of money_, _because of mankinds Greed_…_And its successor is a rundown pig-sty because of the same greed._" Asmodeus said, looking at his hand.

"_You're one of the smartest people I know, Lana: I trust you know what building I'm talking about_. _You know which building got destroyed and replaced by this_."

"…The Wright and Co. Law Offices."

"_Exactly. This happened shortly after Kristoph defeated Wright, mind you. Whenever I want a quick reminder of my inspiration, I always come here._"

"Inspiration?"

"_Yes, inspiration: Inspiration to keep on living. I'm imbued with many privileges. I could end my life right now if I want to. But, I don't want to pull the plug, and that's because I want to defeat Humanity, in the same way that it has stepped on the forgotten. That is why I became a prosecutor in your footsteps. That explosion threw away everything I ever had, and I myself threw away the only thing that remained from my previous life… My name_. "

"You have plenty of things that remain from your previous life." Lana said, walking over so she was standing in front of him.

"_Name one_." Asmodeus said, squnting.

"…You have me." Lana said, closing in on him. Red silk brushed against Asmodeus' collar as Lana wrapped her arms behind his neck, fitting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You'll _always_ have me."

Asmodeus looked sadder than he did previously, but didn't dare let this be seen as Lana kissed him.

He couldn't let anyone see ever again.


	40. Dereks Psyche Lock

**June 22****nd****, Wright and Co Anything Offices, 3:06 PM**

After the trial, Phoenix and Pearl sat down on the office sofa and looked at a photo-album. It had been so long since Phoenix last saw Pearl, and he wanted to fill her in on everything that had happened; every person that he had encountered with his camera.

"And this is my apprentice, of sorts." Phoenix said, smiling as he pointed at a picture of Apollo.

Pearl blushed.

"He's… quite handsome…" Pearl admonished dreamily.

Phoenix began to blush.

"B-But surely I was as good looking as him back in my day…?" Phoenix said, trying to inflate his ego.

Pearl looked at him skeptically.

"You know what? Don't bother answering that question." Phoenix said, defeated.

Pearl laughed as she hugged Phoenix, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I view you as more of a father figure." She said.

Phoenix smiled.

"That means a lot."

"It's the truth! Anyway, let's turn the page, I wanna see more!" Pearl said, retaining her all too childish enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Phoenix said, laughing.

Another pouch revealed a check.

"I remember this check… When DL-6 finally got resolved, Larry gave it to me as payment when he stole somebodies lunch. Everyone looked down on me, but Miles didn't. That day inspired me to be a lawyer, Pearls." Phoenix said, taking it out, and revealing another photograph underneath.

"I… It's a picture of Mystic Maya…" Pearl said. "And, her special someone…"

"I remember this guy… I'm not sure what happened to him. But… That ornament around his neck…" Phoenix said, staring intently. He suddenly had a realization after he scanned the picture further.

"_You can see these locks that bind me… Can't you?__" Asmodeus said, his smile becoming twisted. _

"_How do you know about the Psyche-" Phoenix said, not sure whether or not to be shocked or frightened._

"_When I acquired this eye…__I became more… aware of things than I was before…__"_

"But I think I do now! Pearly, wait here!" Phoenix said, rushing as he got up quickly. _"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner!!" _

"Sure thing, Mister Wright." Pearl said, all of a sudden feeling a bit lonely.

"…I tried, Mister Ash. But, the secrets out now…" Pearl said, when she was certain she was alone. She began to weep softly.

"I'm sorry for failing you."

**June 22nd, Caduceus: Bioware, 3:17 PM**

Derek was sitting at his large desk with his feet up reading a book when Phoenix entered the room.

"…Hello? Oh, you're Mister Wright! Hello again!" he said, happily, grinning.

"Hello Doctor Stiles. You're looking much better." Phoenix observed, scanning the doctor from his messy brown hair to his black shoes.

"Ah, well…" Derek said nervously, scratching behind his neck. "Hey, what can I do for you?"

"…Well, there is one thing…"

"Fire away!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Phoenix said, smiling.

**Take That!!**

The world turned to black and Dereks four psyche locks were visible.

_**--Dereks Psyche Lock: The True Name Of A Half Life--**_

Immediately a lock broke, much to Phoenix's astonishment.

"Whoa! What's going on here?! What was with the 'take that'?!" Derek yelped, his eyes bulging as he jumped back a bit.

"I'm not sure." Phoenix admitted with a smile. "It's something that I do, I guess."

"Oh, well, please don't do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Stiles, but I cannot promise that. There's something that I have to know."

"…I see. You want Asmodeus' real name, don't you?... I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's little I can do about the circumstance…"

"Dr Stiles… This kind of situation really hurts people."

"I don't doubt it… But with the things we offer, it's hard for anyone to get too unhappy." Derek said, looking away. Phoenix knew he was lying through his teeth.

"But, what if I can name someone who's unhappy with Bioware on themselves or on another?"

"…_Well, sure. I'm all ears, Mister Wright; Who is unhappy with Bioware?_"

**Take That!!**

"Well… _I am. _I'm very unhappy with Bioware. Bioware destroyed someone I trusted."

Dereks began to look skittish.

"…_Destroyed? How…_? _Who got destroyed by Bioware?_"

**Take That!!**

"This man has many names, Doctor Stiles. He was called Laurice Deauxnim. You call him The Master…

Derek began to look guilty and nervous.

"But I called him Larry Butz. And he was my best friend."

"I…"

Another lock shattered, but Derek began to look serious as his two psyche locks flashed, his eyes hardening up.

"…Larry Butz is indeed The Masters name, this is true… However, it is also inscribed on the door before his chambers, meaning it's very likely you used him as an example." Derek said, as if lost in thought.

"Doctor Stiles…?"

"Alright, Mister Wright, I'm calling your bluff!"

Derek pointed at Phoenix with fire in his eyes. Phoenix was surprised; He looked just like he did when he was objecting.

"_If you're really friends with The Master, then by all means, show me proof!_"

**Take That!!**

"…Mister Wright, what's this?" Derek said flatly.

"It's a check, of course."

"…Are you bribing me? Of all the dirty lawyerly tricks you could have pulled, I never would have thought you'd pull _this _one… Quite frankly, I'm both hurt and disappointed. Just when I thought you were a good…" Derek began, getting angry.

"What? No! This is my proof! Take a look at it."

"This is only thirty four dollars…"

"Doctor Stiles, we used to have a saying back at my school. When something smells…"

Derek looked at who the check was from, and he gasped.

"…It's usually the _Butz_."

"…I…"

One lock was down, and one more remained.

"I see things from your perspective… I know what it's like, Mister Wright, to lose someone you care about. Would you like to know why I'm a doctor? I lost my father to an incurable disease, and I vowed from that day, that no one else should have to lose someone like I did. I _know_… losing someone is so painful…" Derek said, his eyes shining.

"Doctor Stiles…"

"But… to what good? What good would you knowing Mister Ex Machina's name be of you? I realize that Bioware hurts people. But you are a defense lawyer, and he… a prosecutor. You… might just be looking for blackmail against him."

"…Doctor Stiles, do you really think I'm the type of person who would do that?" Phoenix asked wearily. He couldn't deny that Derek hurt his feelings with that accusation.

"I don't know. But I know one thing, and one thing for sure; I can't just _give _this to you, I… _Unless_…"

"Unless what?"

"…Unless you can prove to me that you at least _knew _who he was before the accident. I'm not looking for a name, but if you just _knew_, then…"

"Alright, Doctor Stiles…"

Derek looked surprised.

"…Mister Wright, do you actually…?"

"Yes, I do. _This is evidence that I knew Asmodeus before his accident!_"

Phoenix gave Derek the photograph that he found in his album: Two eighteen year olds were in the picture, but they were clad very differently; one in a black leather jacket, the other in a purple mediums robe. Both had black hair, the male had black with brown highlights. The girl was wearing an orange magatama, and the boy was wearing a red crystal bead the size of a gumball around a silver chain on his neck. Both were smiling and the girl had her arms slung around the others shoulders from behind in an awkward embrace.

"…This is…" Derek said, lost in thought as he looked at it, then up at Phoenix. The lawyer hesitated for a minute before speaking.

"…A long time ago, this teenage kid worked for the Prosecutors Office under a woman I defended named Lana Skye. He was friendly, thoughtful; he wouldn't hurt a fly. He often spoke to me about certain details regarding the prosecutors, and he got to know one of my assistants. Eventually the two were romantically involved: That ruby sphere he's wearing was a gift she got him."

"But something had to happen, didn't it?" Derek said, his eyes prying.

"Yes. There was a fire caused deliberately in my building. Both Maya and he were caught up in it. His mind and his body were eternally scarred and burned, and Maya… perished that day. They never found her body."

Phoenix shook his head, trying to stop himself from crying.

"I'll never _ever_ forget that night. I wanted to discover who caused the fire ever since I got relocated, but I was never able to, thanks to my disbarment at the hands of Kristoph Gavin. I got back into law after his imprisonment, and I have been searching for the answers ever since."

"I've noticed a pattern; Maya dies, Godot dies in a coma, Larry goes insane, Detective Gumshoe gets murdered, Franziska gets jailed for said murder… It sounds crazy, Doctor Stiles, and I can't be too sure yet, but I think someone is gunning for people in my personal life. Asmodeus was the only survivor, and he is my only lead to track back what happened, perhaps even to an original source... If I only knew his name, then I could be able to find out the cause of all of these problems, I could…"

He looked up at Doctor Stiles who was turning around and walking very slowly back to his desk. He returned with a manila folder. The two stared at each other thoughtfully before the psyche lock cracked down the middle and fell apart as the chains receded from Dereks body.

"…Asmodeus' real name is _Ash Teroth_."

Everything returned to normal in Derek's office as the man continued.

**--End Psyche Lock--**

"I remember his case well. Burns, multiple lacerations, multiple broken bones, some of which were shattered beyond repair. There was also a large piece of debris stuck in one of his eyes, prompting removal. I knew that this picture was indeed Asmodeus, because that crystal orb on that chain is what Master Butz used to create his new eye: I'm sure of it!"

"_That orb was likely infused with spiritual power… This explains why Asmodeus knew about the psyche locks."_ Phoenix discovered.

"I got to work with what I could before Master Butz intervened and re-sculpted his body with pipes, hoses and metal."

"Mister Teroth wished to change his name to distance himself from his previous identity. He saw himself as a monster, and wanted to return to be a prosecutor to work under his old boss, perhaps to get support from her family."

"He was very good friends with Ema, as I recall, but this happened when she was overseas. He never forgave her for not doing something about the situation…"

"It's painful to look at this photograph and see where he is now, seven years later… We must never take any thing for granted, Mister Wright." Derek said, handing him the folder.

"Thank you, Doctor Stiles, for trusting me with this." Phoenix said, turning around.

**Um… HOLD IT!!**

Phoenix wheeled around in fright at the doctors interjection. Derek laughed after the turn of events.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I take back what I said about you being a bad lawyer. You may be one of the best I've ever known… And I hope that you use your abilities to continue to find the truth."

"Thank you, Doctor Stiles."

"Please, call me Derek." Derek said, offering him his hand.

The two shook hands before Phoenix departed.

**--Phoenix Obtained Teroth Case Folder and Asmodeus' Orb--**

**June 22nd, Caduceus: Outside, 3:30 PM**

Phoenix began to walk. He felt accomplished, finally discovering Asmodeus' identity, but his euphoria was short lived as he stopped walking.

"_Wait a second… Something about this doesn't add up! Why did Larry use Asmodeus' orb to create his eye? From any normal standpoint, that would have been pointless and hazardous to do! Did he do it in his insanity? Did he realize the extent of his power? Or what was even going on, for that matter? And, wouldn't he have had to run it by Doctor Stiles anyway?!"_

"Mister Wright… **H-Hold it!!**"

Phoenix gasped.

"_That sounds like Doctor Stiles…" _

Phoenix hurried back, and saw Derek, hands on his knees panting.

"I… phew! I seriously need to get more exercise…"

"Doctor Stiles! What is it? Are you okay?

"Yes, I'm fine, and please, call me Derek... Listen, Mister Wright; I'm not sure what's going on, but if people are being threatened, then I can't ignore this. I want to come with you to ensure that nothing bad happens. Does anyone else know about your theory?"

"Call me Phoenix. No, not yet. I've got the notes down though."

"Alright, alright, that's a start." Derek said, still panting. "Okay, so if Larry, Gumshoe, Maya and Godot are all in your past life and out of the picture, and Franziska is next, then who remains? Is there any factor that connects them?"

"Well, all of them have been crucial in all of my big name cases. Three of them work in criminal justice." Phoenix said, looking at the bespectacled surgeon.

"Okay, so if all of them are in criminal justice, and all of them are connected to your case, then using that information, shouldn't it be possible to narrow it down? Whoever is in criminal justice and has been involved in any of your cases… they may very well be next. "

"_Criminal Justice… my cases… Come on, Phoenix! Think! Who is the nearest person to you in Criminal Justice who has helped you in a big name case? Lives are at stake, I…"_

Phoenix began to drop to his knees.

"Phoenix! Are you alright?!" Derek said, noticing the situation.

"Derek… I think I know who could be next!"

"Who, Phoenix? Spit it out!" Derek said, shaking him.

The very thought made Phoenix nervous. This situation was scary. People he knew were getting wiped out, and he was worried that someone who has been one of the biggest helps to him all of these years could be next to die. He choked up, but eventually gasped the name of his suspect.

"_Miles Edgeworth._"

**************

_[Hey there! Apologies for not uploading in the longest time; This, as you can see, is a turning point in the story, and I wanted to make sure I got everything just right. I wasn't exactly sure what the amount of money for the check was, so I just took a stab at it. Apologies it that annoyed you._

_Turnabout Degradation is back!]_


	41. A Proposition

**June 21st, Edgeworths Office: Europe, 5:06 AM**

**Flashback: Enter Miles and Asmodeus**

"A proposition, you say?" Miles said, turning his eyes briefly away from his work to concentrate on what the mechanical voice emanating from his phone was saying. Asmodeus… interested him, to say the least.

"_You heard me right. A proposition. I'm sure you've heard that word a lot back in your day_, _**Mister **_**Demon Prosecutor.**"

Miles relaxed. He chuckled slightly. Asmodeus reminded him of a younger Edgeworth, back when he protected his win streak with his life.

"Well, aren't _we_ the cocky upstart. You'll iron that habit out in time and respect the veterans of the law eventually, Ex Machina." Miles smirked, putting his pen down.

"_Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of disturbing or angering you, Edgeworth…" _Asmodeus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Then state this proposition." Edgeworth said, sitting up.

"_Well, you better be sitting, because this is a big one_."

Miles looked down at his seat. He most certainly was sitting. He was ready. He was _always_ ready.

"Go on…" Edgeworth said, rolling his eyes. Asmodeus had a flair for the dramatic, which rubbed off on one of his pupils; a clownish girl named Levi Gaudium who looked like she crawled out of the Big Berry Circus. Miles believed she needed to be stuffed back in there, but she was a talented performer_ and_ prosecutor, and there was always a 'grand finale' to every case she was in.

Asmodeus interrupted his chain of thought by speaking.

"_Dick Gumshoe, your old partner? He's dead._"

Miles could feel the shock in the edges of his eyes. _Gumshoe?_ The one who danced with the wriggling piece of plywood? Not the one who had a crush on Maggey Byrde? Edgeworth wished him a happy new year after DL-6 and the detective gave him a hug that almost broke his arms. _That_ Gumshoe?

Miles closed his eyes and tried to picture his perpetually optimistic companion.

Not moving.

Not living.

Dead.

To him, it wasn't possible.

"…What were the circumstances?" Edgeworth said, alighting a hand on his desk, trying not to let Asmodeus in on how off guard that caught him.

"_Shot in the head_ and _heart_ _by Lugers. I'm running a case against the suspect, but it's proving difficult. Which is why I want you to join me. Help me solve this case, and we can avenge Gumshoe _together_. All you need to do is take the next jet, and meet me in my office; I'll fill you in on everything._"

"Alright, Ex Machina. I'll help you." Miles said. This was the first time he had worked with Asmodeus since AS-2, and he was hardly friendly even then, but this made it clear that he at least had some tact when it came to the emotional interests of others. He had to thank him for that.

Because Edgeworth wanted a piece of the person who killed his friend. He imagined Phoenix would feel the same, if he could just get a hold of him… Which reminded him of an all too important question.

"Who is the Defense attorney for this case…?"

"_Apollo Justice… Phoenix Wrights student_."

"_Good enough." _Miles thought.

"Very well. I'll meet you in your office in a day."

"_I'll be counting the minutes on my fingers, Miles Edgeworth_."

"As shall I, Asmodeus Ex Machina." Miles said as he hung up.

**June 22nd, Caduceus: Outside, 3:32 PM**

**Present Day: Enter Phoenix and Derek**

"Miles Edgeworth! He's the Demon Prosecutor; he's clipped the wings of many fledgling doctors under accusations of malpractice, and he helped bring down the HOA! He's one of the best and feared prosecutors in the country! You know him?!" Derek said, amazed.

"He was my friend… He _is _my friend, rather. But I haven't seen him in seven years. Last thing I heard of him he was taking cases overseas."

"Then, you shouldn't worry about it, Phoenix! That means he's safe. I doubt that this killer is worldwide…" Derek said, smiling.

"Perhaps, but that only means that another suspect is in danger; and we don't know who yet…" Phoenix said, lightly tapping his fingers on his forehead in thought.

Phoenix began to write down names of his defendants and people in law.

**Larry Butz** (Went insane. Reasons are still unknown, but likely connected to depression anxiety from his past failures.)

**Maya Fey** (Died in office explosion/fire)

**Will Powers** (Alive, operated as "Silence" in State VS deKiller. Fate as of 6/22 is unknown.)

**Maggey Byrde**

**Maximillion Galactica** (Still travelling with Big Berry Circus. Will likely be unharmed.)

**Adrian Andrews**

**Ron deLite** (Alive, still operating as Mask deMasque, complete with a new uniform to deviate from store bought costumes. Kidnapped Franziska von Karma under direction of the enemy, and unwittingly framed deKiller, who has little time to live.)

**Iris**

**Diego Armando/Godot** (Died in a coma, possibly to lure suspicion away from a poisoning?)

**Dick Gumshoe** (Murdered.)

**Kristoph Gavin** (Executed for his crimes.)

**Franziska von Karma** (Incapacitated; blamed for death of Dick Gumshoe)

**Lana Skye**

**Ema Skye**

**Lucian Fer**

**Mike Meekins**

**Leviosa W. Gaudium **

**General Rykker Tophel**

**Colonel Campion Mephiz** (Evidence suggests he was mortally wounded in the attack on KB Security; presumed dead, or at the very least, incapacitated.)

**Miles Edgeworth** (Current suspected victim, but will be safe as long as he remains overseas.)

**Klavier Gavin**

**Apollo Justice**

**The Bearded Bailiff **(Guarded Will Powers/Silence during Franziskas trial, and abandoned him to cause a opening large enough for Ron to capture Franziska, likely intentionally to endanger Will in the process: Almost certainly in cahoots with the enemy. Beard described as "Well kept". Looking at this list proves three suspects.)

**???** (Our murderer, should this theory be true. A radical, and possible criminal mastermind with a definite grudge against members of law enforcement; Extremely deadly, and must be stopped at all costs.)

Phoenix wrote the final name in his notebook.

**Asmodeus Ex Machina/Ash Teroth**

He squinted at it, and after consideration, he drew a line through the name "Ash Teroth".

"Phoenix, he's still alive." Derek said, unaware of what Phoenix was doing.

"No, he's not. He might have changed his name, but Ash Teroth as I knew him is dead. Now, only Asmodeus Ex Machina is left." Phoenix said, sighing as he looked down at his notebook.

Derek looked at him sadly, but before he could speak, Phoenix interrupted him.

"Anyway, we still have some loose ends to pursue, let's…"

Phoenixs phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Phoenix Wright_?" the other said. His voice was broad and loud.

"General Tophel? Hello sir, what is it?"

"_I have been trying to keep this under wraps for the longest time now, but since she is your defendant, I feel you deserve to know: Franziska von Karma is being kept in a private room in the Hotti clinic, as you know, but what you don't know is that she has limited strength. She requested to see you… And it seems she won't rest until she does."_

"General Tophel… Franziska…" Phoenix said, shocked.

"_Just hurry over. She wants to talk to you to the point of suffering."_

"Right away, General!" Phoenix said, hanging up. "Come on, Derek! We have to hurry!"

"Where are we doing?" Derek said behind him, the doctor hurrying as fast as he could.

"To the Hotti Clinic… My lo-My defendant is there waiting." Phoenix said in barely a whisper as he continued to run, the doctor hot on his trail.


	42. Teaming Up

_[Hey readers. I opened up a poll in my user profile. Someone killed Gumshoe, but who do __**you**__ think did the deed? Let me know your opinions!]_

**June 22****nd****, City Streets, 3:32 PM**

**Enter Apollo**

Apollo fumbled for his cell phone as it rang.

He answered it, although was interrupted as soon as he said 'hello'.

"_Good news, Apollo! I just received word that Asmodeus Ex Machina isn't going to be stopping by the Crime Scene; he's making another stop! I'll be sure to pick up anything I can find!"_

"Oh… Lucian! Thank you very much!" Apollo said, smiling at his luck.

"_No problem. Good luck out there!"_

"How's Ema doing?"

"_Ah, poor girl's been under a lot of stress lately. Don't worry about her though, she's in good hands."_

"Alright, well, keep me posted."

"_Sure thing, Apollo. I'm out."_

Lucian hung up, and Apollo looked at his phone before realizing something.

"_Asmodeus is making another stop? I hope he doesn't have anything up his sleeve…Wait a second, I never gave Lucian my phone number! So, how did he…?"_

His phone vibrated once more in his hand.

"Hello?"

"_Apollo, this is Phoenix. Come to the Hotti Clinic._ _This is_ **urgent**._"_

Phoenix hung up.

"I…" Apollo said.

"Mister Lucian seemed nice." Trucy said, looking up, unaware of the news.

"He seems fairly protective of Ema, which is a good sign. But, I'm not sure, now he seems a bit bizarre to me..." Apollo said, remembering the detective.

"Say, where are we going, anyway?" Trucy asked, always the bouncy sidekick.

"The Hotti Clinic. Apparently it's urgent… Mister Wright sounded serious."

**June 22****nd****, Hotti Clinic, 3:47 PM**

**Enter Apollo **

Apollo and Trucy entered the surprisingly quiet room where Phoenix crouched down to look at Franziska sleeping. A bespectacled doctor stood over them.

Apollo gasped.

"Miss von Karma!" Apollo shouted as he ran over.

Phoenix quickly motioned for him to stay quiet, as he walked over.

"She was kidnapped."

"…_Well, Well, Well_…" A mechanical voice admonished from the doorway. Asmodeus walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Asmodeus… Aren't you supposed to be looking at a crime scene?" Phoenix asked, asking the question Apollo had on his mind.

"_Why bother, when I have a duty to attend to?_" Asmodeus said, not backing down.

"And what would that be?" Phoenix asked.

"I believe he wants to reunite old friends." Another voice came from the doorway. This one was broad and had an unmistakable air to it that sounded British.

The man was clad in a coatee that looked pinkish red, but very formidable. He wore a white silk cravat and glasses. Everyone in the room recognized him as Miles Edgeworth, the Demon Prosecutor.

"E-Edgeworth." Phoenix said, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Wright. You're looking… rougher, since the last time I saw you." Edgeworth said, scanning Phoenixs unshaven jaw and tan.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be overseas…" Phoenix said, shooting a glance at Derek.

"I came over here to assist a case… Gumshoe has been murdered, Phoenix. You got the memo. I decided to join the prosecution to bring the true culprit to justice." Miles said.

"Wait, you're joining Asmodeus Ex Machina?!" Apollo yelped.

"…Hm. You must be this student he mentioned." Edgeworth said, looking at him, quizzically, but staring at his hair in particular.

"I'm down here, Mister Edgeworth. Are you joining Asmodeus…?" Apollo asked again, quickly.

Trucy noticed how everyone in the room seemed to be on edge once Asmodeus and Edgeworth showed up.

"Yes. I will be present in the court case."

Apollos eyes flashed with horror. Taking on Asmodeus was bad enough, but _Edgeworth_? The prosecutor from Phoenix's past? He couldn't possibly take the two on.

"…Is that Franziska?" Miles asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he strolled over to the bedside.

He took a look at his sister. Her eyes were closed, deep in slumber, her skin pale, and her light blue hair seemed to be even lighter.

"What happened to her, Wright?" he said, not taking her eyes off of her.

"She was kidnapped. She passed out due to exhaustion and trauma." Phoenix said.

"But it's odd. She should have made a full recovery by now… I wonder if her kidnappers did anything to her..." Derek said, looking at the young woman.

"_Phoenix_…" Franziska spoke up, in a tone only a few decibels louder than a whisper.

"Franziska." Phoenix said, amazed.

"And, my little brother is here too." She said with a weak smile.

"I…" Miles said, looking at her with shock.

Asmodeus stalked up to Edgeworth and patted him on the shoulder with a cold metal hand.

"_This is what happens when you run, Edgeworth. This is the price of leaving people behind._" Asmodeus said darkly.

"And you would know that price, wouldn't you?" Phoenix said, turning his head.

"…_Heh. It's delightful to see you again, Doctor Stiles._" Asmodeus snarled as he looked at the doctor, venom secreted from every word.

"A-As…" Derek stuttered, but looked into his eyes, despite himself. The doctor had been in situations that made the Half Life Prosecutor look as intimidating as a calculator.

"_I could have your _head…" Asmodeus growled, well aware of the Doctors treachery.

"Asmodeus." Franziska said softly.

"_Hm_?" Asmodeus said, surprised at Franziska addressing him.

"Calm down." Franziska commanded simply, not enough energy to harness a more powerful objection.

Asmodeus was silent for about a minute.

"…_Very well."_ He said simply as he crossed his arms, backing down.

"_Wow, Franziska even has _Asmodeus_ under control…" _Apollo thought, wondering if Asmodeus' grudge against her was strictly for professional reasons.

Between Phoenix and Franziska whispering to each other and Miles occasionally stealing glances on her, the only people in the room were Derek, Trucy, Apollo and Asmodeus.

Trucy walked up to Asmodeus. Apollo noticed a red tint in her eyes.

"Asmodeus?"

"_Little girl_." Asmodeus said in return.

"Asmodeus, why do you insist on being so cold hearted?" Trucy said, looking straight into his eyes.

"…_You remind me of Levi, back when she was young._"

Trucy shivered, being reminded of the obnoxious magician before Trucy spoke again.

"_Always asking questions. But, there are some things you were not meant to know, my Young Cardinal._" Asmodeus said, returning Trucy's red eyed stare.

Trucy's Percieve system failed.

She looked a bit woozy as she stumbled about for a while, and Apollo rushed to her side, thinking Asmodeus attempted the same mental crush that he did on him a few days ago.

"Trucy, are you alright?!" Apollo shouted, kneeling down to keep her steady before looking at Asmodeus.

"I'm… okay, Polly." Trucy said, a bit shakily.

Asmodeus scanned Trucy.

"…_Hm._ _Legendary as your Chords of Steel are, I would turn them down a notch, as you have attracted unnecessary attention to our respective presences." _Asmodeus said.

Apollo looked back and noticed everyone was looking at them.

"_Enough of this drivel._" Asmodeus said, scanning Trucy one final time before turning around.

"Wright… I want you to know something." Miles said.

"Yes?"

"You became a lawyer to look for me. But, I took this case so I could look for you." Miles said, turning around to follow Asmodeus.

"I should hope your student doesn't disappoint." He said, looking at Apollo.

"I-I…" Apollo stammered.

"He won't have to." Phoenix said, looking down.

"And why is that?" Edgeworth said, crossing his arms.

"Because I'm going to assist this case with him."

"Wright, you can't just _do _that." Miles said, looking to the side, trying his best to hide shock.

"Sure. I was just discussing it with my client before you all showed up." Phoenix said, looking at Franziska, who had closed her eyes again.

"…Very well." Miles said, smirking. "Good luck." He said, walking out.

"So, that was Miles Edgeworth…" Apollo said, looking out the door. He had only seen videos of the man, but his presence seemed even larger in person.

Trucy still stood rooted in the exact same spot, intensely staring into space.

_Trucy…_

_Trucy…_

"Trucy!" Apollo said, snapping his fingers.

"Whoa! Er, what?" Trucy said, snapping out of it.

Apollo shook his head at Trucys negligence and returned to Phoenix.

"That was him, alright. The one and only." Phoenix chuckled. "He still seems the same as ever."

"I don't think we should celebrate that." Derek said, looking at Phoenix.

"You're right… What are we going to do now…?" Phoenix said. He tried to keep a steady veneer, but on the inside, he was freaking out.

"Mister Wright…?" Apollo said, looking at him.

"It's nothing. We should go investigate. Edgeworth is formidable, and with Asmodeus on his side…" Phoenix said, walking to the door.

"Derek, could you watch over Franziska for me?" Phoenix asked, turning around.

"Certainly; but could I borrow your notes? I'll look them over and call you if I notice anything." Derek said, nodding.

"Certainly. Here."

**--Phoenix handed over his Notepad to Derek—**

"…Hm…" Trucy said, seeming more alert than ever.

"Trucy, are you alright?" Apollo said, noticing her state of concentration.

"Yes, I'm fine. We should get going." She said sternly as she walked out.

"_I wonder what's gotten into her…?" _Apollo thought as they followed the magician outside.


	43. Scars

_[First off, I would like to thank all of you for your swift responses to the poll. It's still open, and will remain up until this cases' resolution, so anyone who hasn't, vote now!]_

**June 22****nd****, City Streets, 4:01 PM**

**Enter Asmodeus**

"_Couldn't have come at a better time, really… People are dying everywhere_." Asmodeus said to the uninformed Miles.

"I don't suppose you expect me to find those criminals."

"_You won't have to. They've all been done by a single person._"

Miles turned himself to Asmodeus.

"That's impossible!"

"_You of all people, should know it was not._" Asmodeus gave Edgeworth a card that said "Nokturn" in fine black cursive.

"_This card was found on all of the bodies._"

"Is it possible that Gumshoe was killed because of Nokturn?"

"_Negative. No card was found anywhere near the body, nor is it his style to do something so ordinary."_

"Ordinary?! You call bullets to the head and heard _ordinary_?!" Miles burst, stepping in front of him.

"_Unordinary situations are seen in a different light to ordinary_ people." Asmodeus challenged, eyes glowing.

Miles couldn't hold eye contact with the disproportionate Half Life without reeling away. Jagged scars ran down one of his eyes, dyed milky white with blindness. The other was a mechanical scope with a red light glowing at the back, shadowed by pale skin, plastic hoses connecting to his flaring nostrils and a disproportionate amount of metal teeth in his mouth.

Asmodeus didn't seem offended by Miles' disgust. He, in fact, seemed rather amused, smiling.

Asmodeus pulled out of the stair, his red eye glowing as he spoke.

"_Lucian! Have you found anything yet?_"

"_Not yet, sir, we're down one woman!"_

"_Is it Ema?_"

"_Affirmative, sir. She's been working full tilt, as per your instructions and passed out during the line of duty."_

"_Very well, Lucian… Let her sleep. Make sure she's as comfortable as possible, please._"

"…_Sir?"_

"_But when she wakes, let her know that if she passes out in my crime scene again, so help me God, I will_-"

"_**Okay, sir!!**__"_ Lucian said, quickly. _"We have Gavin over here…"_

Asmodeus cut him off.

"_I see no need to let him sit this off. Let him get his nose wet and investigate with you_."

"_Very well sir. Lucian out."_

Lucian hung up. Asmodeus seemed to get back in check. Miles raised his index finger to his temple in mock thought.

"…**As comfortable as possible**." Miles repeated, smirking. "You know, for someone as relentless as you, you certainly are protective of Ema…" Miles suggested.

"_It is nothing of the sort_. _I wouldn't put it past you to have discovered that she and I are the same biological age, but rest assured, I checked in my chance for romance with any human __**a very long time ago.**_" Asmodeus snarled.

"...You've made yourself clear." Edgeworth said, looking to the side again.

"_Glad to hear it._" Asmodeus said, smiling menacingly.

"One question however."

"_Yes?_" Asmodeus asked Edgeworth.

Edgeworth laughed smugly.

"I have reviewed the tape of your trial against Apollo front and back, however there is one possibility that I think you should consider."

"_I'm listening._"

Edgeworth shook his head. He didn't like having to speak to Asmodeus as if he were his superior, however it seemed to be the only way to get anything to register to him.

"The possibility that our defendant _had an accomplice._"

"_I've considered that myself. However, my mind is drawing a complete blank. Only three people worked in the intial Nokturn case_…"

"Franziska von Karma, Detective Gumshoe, and yourself." Miles remembered. "I may not have been able to be with you, but I wasn't clueless on the case itself.

"_That's good to hear. Working with you is a lot more fulfilling than working with _Payne."

"Heh!" Edgeworth laughed, not knowing whether or not comparison to Winston was an insult or a compliment in this scenario. Judging on how scared Winston was of Asmodeus, he considered that much something of a compliment.

But he wasn't looking for compliments. He teamed up with Asmodeus to learn the truth.

And he resolved to learn it at all costs.

**June 22nd, Apartment Building~ Crime Scene, 4:03 PM**

**Enter Klavier**

"Alright. Orders from Asmodeus specify that you have to investigate with us." Lucian said, putting away his phone and looking at Klavier, who seemed intent to watch Ema in her sleep.

"Did he? Hm…"

"After all, we are down one woman, and… _Klavier, I'm up here_." Lucian said sternly, losing his patience as he snapped his fingers to tear Klaviers eyes away from the brunette.

"Oh! Ja, ja. I'll assist." He said, getting up.

He shifted past the heavily dressed detective.

Lucian looked at Ema sleeping.

"…Hurm." He grunted as he scratched his hairy chin before he turned around to help.

"So, what do we currently know?" Klavier asked, rubbing his hands.

Lucian sighed deeply.

"_Ugh_, victim name: Richard Gumshoe. Cause of death, shot in the brain and heart…" Lucian said, playing with his thick black hair as he spoke.

Klavier smiled.

"You seem tired, Detective." He said playfully.

"Yes, well, I came here yesterday. No sleep since." He reasoned. He moved his shoulders slightly in Ema's direction. "Looking at her, I've no right to complain, but it gets to a man, doesn't it? Especially since me and old Gummy went back."

"Ja?"

"_Ja._ 'Started out someone with little experience. Gumshoe helped me out, gave me some pointers on how to survive this kind of live-style. It's not somethin' y'easily get used to, _Gavin_." Lucian said, deep brown eyes leering the blonde prosecutor.

"If you had any idea, the amount of instant noodles I've consumed during my rookie days, you might be a little less cheerful. Nonetheless! What else do you need to know?" he asked bitterly.

Klavier scanned Lucian before inquiring about the pink liquid.

"The pink liquid was an enigma, prior to the first trial of this case that was treated by both sides of the law as crucial evidence. It is important to realize that pink is the color that it turns when it is exposed to oxygen: That is not in fact, its true color or viscosity, for that matter. Is that reminiscent of anything in particular?" Lucian said, looking at Klavier.

"_Blood_, of course."

"Sharp kid. Couldn't have expected less, much less from Kristoph's brother." Lucian said, smiling on the corner of his mouth.

"…Hm." Klavier thought, furrowing his brows. He never liked having his own abilities associated with Kristoph; much less after what happened.

"But yes. Blood is the main ingredient: _Artificial Blood_, that is. Of course, there's just one problem with it."

"Hm?" Klavier said, looking more relaxed.

"Every body and their mother is packing something that uses it nowadays; whether or not it's Bioware, or an ordinary piece of machinery. It is not Artificial Blood, but rather a separate fuel source with a _dual-function._" Lucian said, eating a snackoo.

"So, anyone could have done so?"

"_Mmm, that's good. _Pretty much, yeah. No one really is safe if we are to believe that Franziska did not kill Gumshoe."

"Do you have a Bioware implant?" Klavier asked quickly.

"…I don't much like to talk about it. Are you particularly squeamish?"

"Nein."

Lucian looked like he was contemplating something heavily before he took a deep breath and gradually started to undo his overcoat to the middle of his chest.

He parted the fabric with a few of his fingers to reveal a long twisted scar that snaked down between his pecs.

"Mein Gott…" Klavier exclaimed.

"Artificial heart." He clarified. He noticed the German was staring, so he quickly snapped the overcoat back up.

"How did that…?" Klavier said, surprised.

"That, Mister Gavin, is a secret. However, I believe that is sufficient evidence to liberate me of suspicion: After all, this Bioware, though functional, can't take too much physical exertion without malfunctioning."

Klavier nodded.

"Shall we continue?" Lucian said, smiling.

"Ja, of course."

**--Artificial Blood Updated, Lucian's Scar added to Court Record—**

The two continued the investigation.


	44. Guilt

_[This is the second in a series of chapters that I hope will give the OC's some development. This chapter includes Colonel Mephiz and General Tophel. The soundtrack for this Chapter is The Grace by Neverending White Lights. Because I said so. Enjoy!]_

**

* * *

**

**June 22nd, 11:55 AM, Hickfield Clinic: Room 84**

**Enter Rykker**

Rykker Tophel stood with his arms crossed, looking up at the Colonel of his affairs.

He grunted as he raised a gloved hand to stroke back his buzz cut grey hair.

Campion's eyes were closed. His pompous wings of brown hair drooped with perspiration, his bangs dropping down to cover the slash scars on his forehead, and Tophel could see his Colonels toned chest rising and falling with shallow breaths.

But this caught his minor attention compared to his shoulder, an angry flesh wound plugged by a metal shoulder which was still sending tears of blood and perspiration down his side.

Campions arm was severed from his body during the raid on KB Security, and Rykker knew the best choice of action was to give him a Bioware arm. He was aware of Campion's hatred of Bioware technology, (Not to mention patients) but given the circumstances, he might whistle a different tune. Besides, he specifically chose that arm to enhance Campion's combat skills; The General saw little room for error.

A doctor at Caduceus named Tyler Chase patched him up and transferred him, however the Bioware was still somewhat unstable, or so the medical report read.

"Doctor. Insert the arm." Tophel commanded Director Hickfield.

"Yessir. Hoh-hoh." The strange doctor said as he flipped a switch.

Electricity shook the air, blue bolts cracking loudly from the bench that Campion rested on. A metal claw on the ceiling held Campion's new arm, and with a loud electrical whirr and several sparks of fire, screwed it into his metal shoulder.

Campion opened up his eyes, anesthesia wearing off.

"Colonel Mephiz." Tophel said, stepping forward.

"**Ar-ragh!!**" Campion roared, and with blinding speed rushed down and punched the doctor square in the stomach.

"Mweeegh!!" Hickfield squealed as the punch knocked him back into the wall.

"Colonel Mephiz!!" Tophel shouted.

"Apologies, sir... I wanted to test it out."Campion said, wiggling his new metal fingers and revolving his wrist all the way around with a twitch of his lips.

"Contain yourself, Colonel. I understand you are angry; however there is still work to do." Tophel said, folding his arms behind him.

"…Hm. Still work to be done…?" Campion said, looking at the small blue orb embedded in the back of his new hand. "The way I see it, I already know what happened."

"Do you remember anything?" The General asked, stepping forward.

"I remember some things… I remember seeing Mask deMasque and Franziska. I did the logical thing." He raised his new arm up and lifted his index finger and thumb up. "I raised the gun to his face. I saw one thing before the ceiling did this to me…"

"What did you see, Colonel? This could drastically change the case." The General asked, getting closer.

"Franziska stepped in my line of fire to protect deMasque. I'm certain of it." Campion said with conviction.

The General scratched his eyebrow, just above his black eyepatch.

"The plot has thickened. It seems she has aligned herself with the enemy. I imagine Stockholm's Syndrome is to blame." The General said softly as he thought.

"Maybe. Or maybe this alliance is more permanent than you believe. Because of that von Karma bitch, _this _happened to me." Campion said, getting angrier as he lifted his Bioware arm up so Rykker could see it perfectly.

"You will not speak of Franziska von Karma that way." Rykker commanded sternly, looking at Campion with fiery eyes.

Campion grunted in reluctant agreement, scratching his goatee with steel fingers.

"This makes her all the more guilty. No matter which way you slice it, General, she defended a criminal at large and her actions nearly _killed_ a commanding officer. This is not something I'm taking lightly; I am still going to press charges." The Colonel said, to make sure he wasn't completely shut down.

"…Very well. Could you please tell her this? I'm going to check on her now." Rykker said, walking to the door.

"Certainly." Campion said shrugging as he followed the General.

***

**June 22nd, 12:05 PM, **Hotti Clinic

"This is her room?" Campion asked, looking at all the gifts.

"Yes, welcome in. Are you visitors?" Derek said with a warm smile, taking his eyes off of Franziska to focus on the pair.

"I suppose you could say that." Rykker said gruffly as he walked forward. "General Rykker Tophel." He stated, introducing himself.

"Doctor Derek Stiles." Derek said, shaking hands with Rykker.

The General sighed deeply.

"She's in rough shape." Tophel said, looking down at the young woman remorsefully.

"How do you know her, General?" Derek inquired with curiousity.

"I was a friend of her father and I knew her since she was a child. I consider myself a godparent of sorts to her… Heh… She's grown so much." Rykker said, lowering a gloved hand to brush strands of pale blue hair out of her face.

"_Is it my fault this happened?" _The General thought.

"Well, Campion?" Rykker said, looking at the Colonel. "Say what you will."

He stepped aside so Campion could look at her.

The Colonel didn't like what he saw. Franziskas hair was a lighter shade of blue that it usually was, and her skin was whiter than chalk and it seemed sickly; her fair complexion somewhat pasty. Beads of cold sweat hung on her forehead and tenacious droplets snaked down her cheeks in a manner that to the Colonel resembled tears all too much.

He heard her moan in pain inside her slumber, and in that moment, the face of General Tophel's champion showed an emotion that was too unfamiliar for him to bear.

Guilt.

Campion bit his lip and turned around.

"…It can wait." he said closing his eyes.

Rykker smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm glad."

Derek looked in curiosity at the pair and decided not to question the odd duo.

"You should rally the troops, General. We still need to nab deMasque as an accomplice." Campion said almost a bit sadly, looking back at his superior.

"What about you?" The General asked, perking a gray eyebrow.

"This thing is still unstable, right?" he asked, rolling his metal shoulder. "No. I think I'm going to sit it off for a little while… But don't worry, General. I'll be back."

"…You can call me 'Rykker', for now, Colonel." The General said, patting him on his other shoulder.

"Very well, General Rykker." Campion said to him as Rykker walked out the door.

Rykker laughed and shook his head. It seems some things would never change.


	45. Ion's Suspicions

_[Hey guys! The poll is officially closed! Here are the results:_

_**37% believe it was someone who hasn't yet appeared, or someone who hasn't been mentioned in the poll. (3 Votes)**_

_**25% believe it was Asmodeus Ex Machina. (2 Votes)**_

_**12% believe it was General Rykker Tophel (1 Vote)**_

_**12% believe it was Lucian Fer (1 Vote)**_

_**12% believe it was Levi Gaudium. (1 Vote)**_

_And White Rosary thought it was Derek Stiles; her brother was the one who voted._

_  
Very interesting outcome, in my opinion, but if you still want to give me your theory of who killed Gumshoe, send me a PM! I'd really enjoy hearing what you have to say._

_At the moment, I'm also writing the sequel to Turnabout Degradation, and as I know it right now, it will be called _**Grim Turnabout**_. Some of the OC's will return, with some new guys, too!... But one of the characters from this story _isn't _returning. In fact, he or she might find themselves the victim of the next case…_

_Let me hear your thoughts: Who do_ you_ think will be the next victim?]_

* * *

**June 22nd, 12:13 PM, Frit's Laboratory**

**Enter Levi**

"Hiya Ion!" Levi said, walking into the Laboratory of Ion Frit. Nobody seemed to work the graveyard shift quite like Ion could; Levi thought that he had been working since last night, but with the energy of his greeting, he didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Lev-ii!" Ion shouted, five fiving her before the two did their secret handshake.

"How are ya?" Ion asked, his small glasses shining with golden light.

"I've been doing… alright, I suppose." Levi said, looking down.

"'s got ya down?" Ion asked, surprised at how upset she seemed.

She looked at him with slightly misty eyes. "I lost my big chance to beat Phoenix Wright… all because Asmodeus had to meddle with my affairs."

"Sorry to hear that. Either way, big bad Shelly's getting what he deserves, right?"

"I guess that's true." She said, smiling again.

"So, what brings you up here to my labor-atory?"

"I needed to ask a few questions. It seems that things have escalated."

"You heard about Apollo & Phoenix VS Edgeworth and Ex Machina too?"

"Funny… I thought that case information was on a need to know basis." Levi said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Which doesn't explain why_ you_ know about it. I'm a witness who will be testifying in the next trial."

"Touche." Levi said, looking up.

"So why?"

"Because you just told me." Levi said, with a sly grin on ruby red lips. "I was here merely to ask you about the witnesses."

"…Dammit." Ion growled, interrupting the flow of their secret handshake as he slammed his desk.

"Don't worry, Ion, I'm a good girl. I won't tell anyone…" Levi chided, wrapping her arms around Ions stumpy neck in mock affection.

"Then wipe that grin off your face and ask me what you needed to know." Ion said angrily pointing at her with yellow gloves with the fingers cut out of them. His glasses and the dye in his Mohawk turning a shade of red.

"Temper temper!" Levi teased, grinning with white teeth. "I just wanted to ask about the witnesses… No harm, mmm?"

"…Pretty much everyone else who didn't testify who has been involved. Campion, Ema, Lana, Tophel, Lucian, Silence, maybe you, maybe not, me, and maybe Ocktavian."

"Seems that my Polly's gonna have his work cut out for him then… And, Ocktavian?" Levi asked, golden eyes prying.

"Sure. Ocktavian Molford: He's a soldier who works under Colonel Campion. Most people around here have never even heard of him. He's quite elusive, but then again, he specializes in espionage and undercover work."

"A spy?" Levi asked incredulously, crossing her arms.

"A spy indeed…" Ion said, his glasses flashing.

"Aha. I love the flair there, Ion." Levi said, chuckling. "He's probably a dime-a-dozen scumbag. What are you anyway, president of his _fan-club_?"

"You're one to talk about flair, Levi. And I'm not the president of his fan-club… I leave that job to your _mother_."

"Real mature, Ion." Levi groaned, rolling her eyes. Ion simply grinned with his blocky teeth and turned around. "…How have you been, then? I forgot to ask." Levi asked, stepping forward.

"Well. Lucian has been forwarding me evidence to scan for anomalies and such. Other than my usual cubical cattle scientists, you're the only real company I've had in days."

"Merci." Levi gushed, doing a curtsy with her skirt.

She chose to look around Ion's natural habitat during that moment of silence. It all seemed like a lab in a movie, with beakers of colored fluid, plenty of lights, strange machinery and the noises of all of these things made it seem maddening and confusing to the untrained eye.

"Levi, have you heard of Nokturn?" Ion finally asked.

"Certainly. He's that serial killer gunning after criminals and members of law enforcement, right?" she winked. "Don't worry, Fritz, I got the memo!" She smiled. "He's been the talk of the water cooler ever since Franziska got kidnapped. What about him?"

"I'm just curious. Somebody sprung a leak in PR, and I wouldn't be surprised to discover that the public now knows about him. I wanted to know if you or your little posse knows anything about it."

Levi scoffed in disbelief. "Alo and Ren are not a 'posse' of mine."

"Alo Amora and Ren Nervate. Background checks show you've been friends since the tenth grade." Ions glasses shined with binary code, a sign of intense concentration.

"You have since graduated and went to college to study degrees of Law and Law Enforcement, but that didn't seem to stop your communications. That jumpy girl Ren works in PR. Alo on the other hand works in Police. Between the three of you, it would have been easy to triangulate a leak that would have otherwise escaped my notice."

"It wasn't us, Frit. Ren might be a bit out of it, but she wouldn't do anything of the sort."

Ion snorted and continued to type, his thick fingers slamming keys with blinding speed.

"I would be more concerned about _your_ agents. You have dominion over well near the entire police force. If Richter didn't keep a tight leash on you, you would be _running_ this joint." Levi told him, trying to turn the tables.

"I wouldn't say that… After all, we all know how much the Chief likes clowns." Ion said, glasses flashing with light.

Levi rolled her eyes, but despite the flash of Ion's glasses, she noticed the small grin on his lips.

"So, what do you think of this case?" Levi said, trying to look over Ions broad shoulders at what he was typing.

"At this point, I'm seriously beginning to suspect there's an accomplice involved. Asmodeus may play a good hand, but there's no way he can _possibly_ prove that Franziska killed Gumshoe, and arranged the crime scene with the necessary materials all by herself." Ion said without looking at her.

"Well, that's one genius' interpretation, I suppose."

"One genius'? Oh jeez, you're not talking about _Alastor, _are you…?" Ion said, turning around to fiddle with his catfish like whiskers.

"What about Alastor?" Levi asked. Levi trained alongside Alastor, and unless it was strictly business, the two got along well.

"Sure. The guy is the _Rasputin _to Asmodeus' _Tsar Nicholas_. He's no genius: Just _brain-washed_."

"Come off it, Fritz, you're just upset because he's just as smart as you but half your age."

Ion sighed.

"Maybe you're right. But, that's how it is, those are the witnesses." Ion said, shaking his head and going back to work.

"What did you think of Gumshoes death?" Levi asked.

Ion froze.

"You're really intent on not giving me a moments peace, are you?" he said with a lazy smile, glasses tinting light blue; a sign of neutrality.

Levi shook her head.

"Nope!" she said, with an innocent look.

"Well, Levi… Dick was a good Detective. A bit of a bumbler, though." He said, raising hands to his glasses as the lenses reflected the light. "He never seemed to understand, and always overstepped his boundaries as a Detective… But, the new generation of the law was superior to him... Or so he thought. And, that's what lead him to be more underground; Working for Edgeworth, occasionally deigning to assist us." He said, frozen in his position.

"Ever since Richter was appointed Chief, I think he's done far more for law enforcement and prevention than Gant did. I guess that was Dick's primary malfunction: The guy was stuck in the Gant Age, where everything seemed to be much more difficult because of human malfunction to see easier solutions. I'm not saying he deserved to die, or anything, but…"

"He wasn't up do date on modern techniques." Levi said, finishing Ion's sentence.

"That's it; precisely!" Ion said, pointing a thick finger at her in approval. Levi looked at how chunky and large his hands were and sometimes wondered how he was able to type so quickly and accurately.

"It's a shame; there could have been a resignation party!" Levi joked.

"Gee. I wonder who the clown would have been." Ion said deadpan, not looking at her.

Levi laughed her way out the door.


End file.
